The Forgiveness
by vai.piowliang
Summary: this is it the end of the story akhirnya mereka hidup bersama dan bahagia ff Kyumin GS
1. Chapter 1

**The new Kyumin story**

**different character between Kyuhyun the evil and Sungmin the victim**

**in this story there isn't innocent Sungmin and the evil Kyuhyun**

**just read the story**

**Hanna**

**Dul**

**Set**

"eomma leherku sakit eomma! Anjing itu menggigit leherku hingga berdarah" terdengar suara rintihan Se Kyung dengar darah mengalir dilehernya

"eotthokhe? Se Kyung-ah" Sungmin mencoba menggapai Se Kyung namun tangan Se Kyung sulit untuk diraih

"eomma! Eomma" Se Kyung sekarat sepertinya nyawanya sudah dikerongkongan

"hajimara Se Kyung-ah jangan tinggalkan eomma!" Sungmin menangis dan terus mencoba meraih Se Kyung

Bruuuuk

Se Kyung ambruk dengan darah mengalir mengotori lantai dan terus mengalir hingga ketelapak kaki Sungmin yang telanjang kaki

"Se Kyuuuuuung jangan pergiiiiiii" Sungmin berteriak histeris memanggil anaknya yang meninggal

"andweeeeee!" Sungmin terjaga dari mimpi buruknya yang hampir setiap malam datang dalam mimpinya

"yeobo-ah! Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Yunho ikut terjaga mencoba menyentuh bahu Sungmin sang istri

"jangan menyentuhku!" Sungmin menjauh dan tampak dia begitu membenci suaminya

"mianata! Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu" Yunho menundukan wajahnya

"kembalikan Se Kyung padaku maka aku akan memaafkanmu" Sungmin turun dari ranjangnya segera keluar dari kamar dan kembali kekebiasaannya tidur dikamar mendiang puterinya Jung Se Kyung.

.

.

ceeesssss

telor ayam Sungmin masukan keatas wajan panas yang sudah diberi mentega. Sungmin sibuk sekali pagi hari itu didapur mewahnya membuat sarapan. Telor mata sapi dan dua lembar roti tawar yang sudah diolesi margarine juga selembar keju. Sarapan yang sangat disukai Se Kyung mendiang puterinya sebelum pergi kesekolah.

Sandwich itu Sungmin tuangkan kedalam piring melamin bergambar Barbie alat makan milik Se Kyung. Dia membawa sarapan itu kelantai atas kekamar Se Kyung.

"ini sarapan kesukaanmu Se Kyung-ah! Eomma sudah membuatnya" Sungmin letakan sandwich itu diatas meja belajar Se Kyung

_'nyonya! Apa harus seperti ini kau menghabiskan pagi harimu?' _assisten rumah tangga bernama Wool Young berbicara dalam hati melihat tingkah majikannya yang semakin menggila

"selamat pagi nyonya! Saya mau membereskan kaman nona Se Kyung" Wool Young menyapa

"bereskan dan biarkan Se Kyung menghabiskan sarapannya" balas Sungmin tanpa memandang wajah Wool Young

"yeobo-ah! Aku pergi" Yunho pamit untuk bekerja

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Yunho. Sudah 8 bulan berlalu sejak Se Kyung meninggal, Sungmin sudah tidak pernah melaksanakan kewajibannya melayani suaminya. Baik diranjang, didapur, dikamar dan semua.

Yunho sudah tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya kopi buatan sang istri dan manisnya roti lapis selai kacang yang biasa Sungmin buatkan untuknya. Suara ranjang berdesis dan nikmatnya petualangan sex bersama sang istri sudah tidak pernah Yunho rasakan lagi.

Yunho menundukkan wajahnya diam pasrah saat Sungmin begitu dingin melewatinya tanpa menyapanya.

"baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan aku akan pergi sekarang" Yunho berlalu menuju tangga untuk turun.

Sungmin menoreh kearah jejak Yunho. Air matanya tiba – tiba menetes membasahi kedua pipinya yang putih mulus itu.

_'miane yeobo! Kau begitu tersiksa selama ini. Aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu atas meninggalnya Se Kyung'_ Sungmin menyeka air matanya

.

.

"aku sudah tidak mampu lagi bertahan eonnie-ah! Aku tidak bisa terus begini" Sungmin mencurahkan isi hatinya pada eonnienya yang masih betah hidup melajang

"apa kau masih belum bisa menerima kematian Se Kyung?" Heechul bertanya meneguk coklat panasnya

"aku bisa menerimanya namun aku masih belum bisa memaafkan Yunho" Sungmin kembali meneteskan air matanya

"apa kau ingin bercerai darinya?" tanya Heechul tegas

"mwo? Cerai? Entahlah tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku" Sungmin menyeka air matanya

"jika kau terus seperti ini! Kau akan membuat eomma khawatir Minnie-ah!" Heechul mengingatkan

"kau yang membuat eomma jauh lebih khawatir! Eonnie kenapa kau tidak menikah saja?" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"aku tidak tertarik dengan sebuah ikatan. Kau tahu aku dengan pasti, aku yeoja yang bebas dan tidak ingin terikat dan terkungkung menyandang gelar seorang istri" Heechul berdiri melangkah menuju lemari pajang dimana banyak pigura mini dipajang diatasnya

"Se Kyung cantik sekali mirip denganku! Dia sama sekali tidak mewarisi wajahmu" Heechul mulai narsis memandangi foto Se Kyung didalam pigura

"nee kau benar eonnie dia mirip kau" Sungmin menghampiri Heechul

"jika kau memang bosan kau kembalilah beraktifitas seperti dulu! Kembali bekerja meniti kariermu yang dulu pernah kau raih" saran Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok ruangan

"entahlah aku tidak yakin apakah Siwon masih mau menerimaku kembali bekerja diperusahaannya. Yeoja yang sudah tidak segar lagi dan tidak muda lagi" Sungmin tampak putus asa

"apa pengaruhnya buat dia? Yeoja cantik, sexy atau muda tidak akan mempengaruhi namja gay macam dia" celoteh Heechul datar

"kau yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu eonnie! Apa kau lupa?" Sungmin menyindir Heechul dengan senyum sinis

"did i?" Heechul mencoba mengelak

"Apa dia masih menjalani hidup seperti itu? lalu siapa namjachingunya sekarang?" Sungmin mulai menunjukkan semangatnya saat membahas mantan bos yang sekaligus sahabatnya juga mantan kekasih Heechul sejak kuliah dulu.

"entahlah aku tidak yakin! Terakhir aku melihatnya dia sedang makan malam romantis dengan seorang namja yang tampan yang masih muda" jawab Heechul

"menurutmu bagaimana baiknya?" Sungmin meminta pendapat Heechul eonnienya

"ikuti kata hatimu! Itu jawabannya" Heechul melangkah menuju meja makan untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi

"aku harus pergi! Kau tahu eonniemu ini masih laku menjadi model majalah fashion. Aku ada jadwal pemotretan siang ini!" Heechul pamit pada Sungmin

"eonnie! Apa kau yakin aku Yunho akan mengijinkan aku bekerja kembali?" Sungmin menghalau langkah Heechul

"apa kau masih mempedulikan pendapatnya? Ingat sudah 8 bulan ini kau sudah tidak menjadi istrinya" jawab Heechul berlalu menuju mobil Jaguar-nya yang terparkir dihalaman rumah Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin mengeluarkan hampir semua isi lemarinya. Mencari setelan kerjanya yang dulu dia miliki saat masih bekerja menjadi chief accounting diperusahaan Siwon.

"apa yang kau lakukan yeobo?" tanya Yunho aneh karena sepagi ini Sungmin sudah membuat ulah

"aku akan kembali bekerja! Aku bosan diam dirumah" jawab Sungmin dingin

"diperusahaan Siwon?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah lega

"dimana lagi? Hanya dia harapanku! Aku sudah tidak muda lagi untuk memilih perusahaan" jawab Sungmin sekenanya

"baiklah! Siwon majikan yang sangat baik dan aku sangat mengenalnya" Yunho tenang menitipkan Sungmin istrinya yang memang masih tampak sangat cantik diusianya yang sudah mencapai 28 tahun karena Siwon adalah seorang gay.

"kenapa kau tampak begitu senang mendengar aku akan kembali bekerja?" Sungmin menatap Yunho penuh curiga

"karena aku ingin membuatmu bahagia! Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa didalam rumah ini dan membatasi langkahmu" jawab Yunho mencoba mendekat

"aku harus bersiap – siap!" Sungmin selalu menghindar saat Yunho mulai mendekat mencoba untuk menyentuhnya.

.

.

Sungmin mengemudikan mobil Audinya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mencoba merapihkan make-upnya lewat kaca spion. Stelan ketat berwarna hitam memberi kesan elegan penampilan Sungmin pagi itu.

Gedung pencakar langit The Choi Tower sudah didepan mata. Sungmin segera memarkirkan mobilnya dipelataran parkir gedung perkantoran itu. dia segera turun untuk masuk ke lobby gedung itu.

"annyeonghaseo! Sungmin imnida ingin bertemu dengan tuan Choi Siwon" Sungmin menyapa receptionist gedung itu

"apa nyonya sudah membuat janji dengan tuan Choi?" tanya staff itu

"kau coba telpon saja beliau! Katakan Lee Sungmin ingin menemuinya" Sungmin memaksa

"maaf nyonya jika anda ingin bertemu tuan Choi kau harus membuat janji dengannya dulu" staff itu mencoba melakukan tugasnya dengan baik

"mworago? Siapa namamu? Kau sudah tidak sopan memperlakukan aku!" keluh Sungmin membuat keributan

"nyonya! Saya hanya mencoba melakukan tugas yang sudah diberikan pada saya" sanggah staff itu membela diri

"Tiff pelankan suaramu tuan Choi datang!" bisik salah satu staff yang lain

"apa yang terjadi disini?" terdengar suara Siwon bertanya membuat tegang semua karyawan yang bekerja untuknya

"tuan Choi maafkan saya" staff itu membungkukkan badannya

"apa kabar?" Sungmin menyapa mantan majikannya itu

"Sungmin-ah! Kau?" Siwon tampak senang bertemu kembali dengan Sungmin sahabatnya

"maaf aku membuat keributan disini" Sungmin menyesal

"gwencanayeo! Ikut aku kita bicara" Siwon mengajak Sungmin diikuti beberapa assistennya

"kita sarapan bersama" ajak Siwon

"aku sudah sarapan!" tolak Sungmin

"jika begitu kita minum kopi saja! diruanganku" Siwon tidak menyerah

"baiklah" Sungmin membalas

.

.

Sungmin segera menyampaikan keinginnya mendatangi Siwon pagi itu tanpa membuang waktu.

"jadi kau ingin kembali bekerja denganku?" tanya Siwon

"nee! Aku ingin membantumu" jawab Sungmin tersenyum

"aku atau kau yang perlu mendapatkan bantuan?" ejek Siwon bercanda

"kita berdua!" balas Sungmin dan mereka tertawa bersama

"baiklah mulailah bekerja kapanpun kau siap" Siwon membubuhkan tanda tangannya saat sekertarisnya yang sangat cantik dan begitu muda menyerahkan berkas

"dia cantik sekali? Apa kau sengaja memilihnya untuk menjadi sekertarismu?" Sungmin memuji kecantikan yang dimiliki sekertaris Siwon saat yeoja itu sudah keluar meninggalkan ruangan

"manager HRD yang memilihkannya untukku! Kau tahu kan sejak Chullie meninggalkanku, aku menjadi tidak tertarik lagi pada jenismu!" ujar Siwon datar

"maafkan eonnieku! Aku dan eomma sudah menyerah untuk bisa mengontrolnya" Sungmin merasa tidak enak

"gwencanayeo! Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian! Salah ku sendiri yang terlalu mencintai Chullie" Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi

"apa sekarang kau masih mencintainya?" Sungmin mencoba memancing

"mwo? Jika dia berganti kelamin aku akan sangat mencintainya" jawab Siwon asal

.

.

Sungmin dalam perjalanan pulang dari perusahaan milik Siwon. Melamunkan Se Kyung itulah yang dia lakukan saat mengemudikan mobilnya.

Ciiiiiiiiiit

Sungmin mengerem dengan paksa saat mobilnya hampir saja menabrak sebuah bus mahasiswa dimana ada nama sebuah universitas Kyunghee dibody bus itu yang ada dihadapannya.

Degdegdegdegdeg

Dada Sungmin berdetak lebih kencang saat mobilnya selamat dari tabrakan yang hampir saja terjadi. Lampu rambu itu sudah hijau, bus yang hampir Sungmin tabrak kembali melaju, Sungmin berusaha menyelip bus tersebut karena dia ingin segera sampai dirumah.

Mobil Sungmin kembali tercegat lampu merah dan harus berhenti kembali. Bus yang tadi ikut berhenti tepat disamping mobil Sungmin. Sungmin memandangi bus yang tinggi itu. dan tatapannya berhenti pada sosok namja muda yang sangat tampan, rambut pirang dan agak ikal, kulit putih cenderung pucat duduk menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela bus itu.

Saat lampu kembali hijau bus tersebut kembali melaju diikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Saat bus itu berbelok kearas kanan, Sungmin yang seharusnya lurus untuk pulang menuju rumah, dia ikuti kemana bus itu pergi. Satu persatu mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menjadi penumpang bus itu turun. Sungmin tidak melewatkan perhatiannya pada setiap orang yang turun dari bus itu.

Bus kembali melaju begitu juga Sungmin terus mengikuti bus itu. bus kembali berhenti dan kembali menurunkan penumpangnya. Namja tampan itu akhirnya turun bersama mahasiswi lainnya.

Mereka melangkah bersama dan saling tertawa namun terpisah karena sang yeoja sudah sampai ditempat tinggalnya. Sungmin melajukan mobilnya perlahan mengikuti langkah namja itu. namja itu menyebrang dijalan depan masuk kedalam sebuah komplek perumahan elit.

Sungmin ikuti terus langkah namja tersebut. Lalu menghentikan mobilnya saat namja itu masuk kedalam halaman sebuah rumah mewah dikomplek itu.

"jadi disitu kau tinggal rupanya! I get you" Sungmin menjentikan jempol dengan jari tengahnya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi.

.

.

Esok harinya Sungmin lupa akan niatnya untuk kembali bekerja ditempat Siwon. Dia malah sibuk merawat dirinya dibantu assiten rumah tangganya memakai luluran juga hair spa. Sungmin merasa tidak ada waktu jika dia harus melakukannya disalon.

Saat jam didinding sudah masuk waktu makan siang, Sungmin segera bersiap untuk berdandan mempercantik diri memakai dress yang lebih pantas dikenakan yeoja yang baru masuk usia 20 tahunnya.

Sungmin memang beruntung karena wajah imutnya yang cantik bisa menipu usia 28 tahunnya tampak seperti yeoja 22 tahunan.

Sungmin sudah berada dijalan yang sama saat dia bertemu bus yang membawa namja tampan itu pulang. Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya hingga bus itu kembali datang melewati jalanan.

Bus itu akhirnya datang lalu Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang. Menjadi stalker seorang namja yang masih berstatus mahasiswa sebuah universitas swasta adalah pekerjaan yang Sungmin jalani saat ini.

Namja itu turun dijalan yang berbeda dengan jalan yang kemarin dimana dia turuni. Sungmin ikut berhenti dan mengawasi kemana namja itu pergi. Ternyata namja itu masuk kesebuah toko buku besar dikota Seoul.

Sungmin segera memarkirkan mobilnya tepat dipelataran parkir toko buku itu. dia segera masuk untuk mencari dimana namja itu berada. Lorong demi lorong Sungmin jelajahi hingga dia menemukan dimana namja itu.

"buku ini yang aku cari nona! Apakah lanjutannya sudah ada?" namja tersebut bertanya pada pelayan toko buku itu

"sudah kami orderkan mungkin buku itu akan tiba lusa! Datangnya esok lusa" jawab pelayan itu

"baiklah gumawao" namja itu berlalu menuju

Sungmin ikut berlalu dengan arah yang berbeda.

Brruuk

Sungmin menubruk seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah namja tampan yang sejak tadi dia ikuti

"maafkan saya! Maaf" ujar Sungmin menunduk

"gwencanayeo!" jawab namja itu

"kau!" ujar Sungmin spontan saat wajahnya mengangkat melihat sang namja berdiri dihadapannya

"apa noona mengenaliku?" tanya namja itu sopan

"aaniyeo! Aku " wajah Sungmin memerah

"jika begitu bisa noona beri aku jalan?" namja itu tersenyum dengan terpaksa

"ohh miane" Sungmin menyingkir memberikan namja tampan itu jalan

"ghamsamida" namja itu berlalu melewati Sungmin

Sungmin murung saat namja itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengetahui siapa namja muda yang masih tampan itu yang sudah dua hari ini mengganggu fikirannya

"tunggu!" Sungmin menghampiri namja tadi menarik sebuah buku

"yah?" namja itu menoreh

"bagaimana pendapatmu tentang buku ini? Apakah bagus untuk dibaca seorang ibu seperti aku?" tanya Sungmin ngaco karena dia gugup dan menunjukan buku yang dia ambil sekenanya

"tentu saja noona! Judulnya saja Sex Sehat dalam Perkawinan" namja tersebut menahan tawanya

"ahh" Sungmin semakin dibuat malu oleh tingkahnya sendiri

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" namja tersebut menyebutkan namanya berusaha membuat Sungmin agar tidak terlalu malu pada dirinya

"ahhh nee! Lee Sungmin" Sungmin seketika menjabat tangan sang namja

**tbc**

**anneyong KMS readers!**

**Vai balik lagi nihh ketagihan bikin ff kyumin buat kalian**

**mdh"an KMS masih bersedia baca ff vai yang udh babak belur di ending Sweet revenge**

**gmn ama chapter 1 ff ini?**

**kalian suka gak?**

**review yang banyak yah!**

**biar vai bisa update kilat sekilat halilintar *plak**

**buat eonnie Chikumin ff kyumin vai yang Agnosia menyusul aja yah**

**someday pasti vai publish**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**gumawao udh mau baca ff vai**

**saranghaeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"apakah noona akan membeli buku itu?" Kyuhyun mengoda

"aaani anio" Sungmin menaruh kembali buku yang sudah membuatnya tampak konyol itu

"jika begitu selamat mencari buku yang lebih bagus noona! Saya harus pergi" Kyuhyun menganggukan wajahnya

"sepertinya aku yang akan lebih dulu pergi" Sungmin bergegas keluar mendahului Kyuhyun karena dia sudah tidak kuat menahan malu dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menyadari Kyuhyun memperhatikan langkahnya keluar dari toko buku itu hingga Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil Audy-nya.

.

.

duarrr

terdengar suara petir menyambar. Langit sudah mulai gelap namun Yunho masih juga belum pulang. Sungmin mulai merasa kesepian saat hujan disertai petir yang memekikan telinga itu menakutinya.

Tuuuut tuuut tuuut

Sungmin mencoba menelpon suaminya namun Yunho tidak menjawabnya

"sebenarnya kamu dimana?" Sungmin menggerutu

Tuuuuu tuuuuut tuuuuut

Sungmin mencoba menghubungi Heechul eonnienya

"yeobseo!" Heechul menjawab panggilan Sungmin

"eonnie! Kau ada dimana?" Tanya Sungmin manja

"aku terjebak didalam sebuah restaurant dimana kaum sosialita sedang asyik berkumpul memamerkan berlian mereka" jawab Heechul terdengar dari cara dia berbicara sungguh tidak bersemangat

"jika begitu kau pergi saja! Kenapa eonnie memilih untuk bertahan?" Tanya Sungmin meneguk the hijaunya yang masih hangat

"kau tidak akan menyangka siapa yang aku temui ditempat ini" jawab Heechul

"nugu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran

"nyonya Choi! Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya" jawab Heechul terdengar kesal

"lalu kenapa sekarang eonnie bisa menjawab panggilanku? Dimana calon mertua impianmu itu?" ejek Sungmin terkekeh

"babbo! Aku sedang ditoilet merapihkan dandananku" jawab Heechul agak tidak jelas karena sepertinya dia sedang memakai lipstick

"kenapa nyonya Choi memintamu untuk menemaninya?" Sungmin semakin penasaran

"dia ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya. Penyakit gay anaknya sudah semakin menyebar dilingkungan pergaulannya. Dia agak menyalahkanku tadi, dia bilang sampai saat ini aku adalah yeoja chingu terbaik yang pernah dimiliki anaknya. Tentu saja selama ini diakan berpacaran dengan seorang namja" Heechul mengumpat

"eonnie! Aku ingin kau datang mala mini dan bermalam dirumahku! Aku ingin cerita banyak hal padamu eonnie" Sungmin merengek manja

"akan aku usahakan jika nyonya Choi melepaskanku lebih awal! Tadi dia bilang dia ingin memamerkan rumah barunya padaku" jawab Heechul dan sepertinya dia mulai berjalan

"Minnie-ah aku tutup dulu yah! Aku sudah berada diluar toilet" Heechul menutup telponya.

.

.

Tiiiit tiiiit

Yunho begitu bernafsu menekan klakson pada pengendara truk yang menghalangi jalannya.

"brengsek kenapa truk itu jalannya lambat sekali?" keluh Yunho kesal dan semakin pelan menjalankan mobilnmya.

Yunho mulai memperhatikan seputar jalanan basah karena hujan yang dia lewati. Pandangannya berhenti disebuah halte bus yang sepi. Disana berdiri seorang yeoja memakai rain coat panjang sampai lutut memegang payung lipatnya.

Yunho tertarik untuk memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu yang jelas terlihat cantik meski dalam keadaan kusut karena angin dan sedikit basah karena hujan. Yunho berfikir apa yang akan dia lakukan pada yeoja itu. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu memundurkan mobilnya kembali kearah halte

Kaca jendela mobil Yunho diturunkan agar dia bisa secara langsung melihat yeoja yang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Namun yeoja itu tidak menghiraukannya karena dia sedang serius menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

Bluug

Yunho menutup kembali pintu mobilnya. Dia melangkah menghampiri yeoja yang masih berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya

"selamat malam! Apa kau sedang menunggu bus? Atau kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" sapa Yunho tepat saat yeoja itu menutup ponselnya

"malam! Saya sedang menunggu bus" balas sang yeoja dengan senyum terpaksa

"kau mau menunpang dimobilku? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang" Yunho menawarkan jasa

"maaf tuan! Kita tidak saling mengenal saya tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda" tolak sang yeoja sopan

"tentu saja! Maaf jika saya mengganggu! Semoga bus anda segera datang! Selamat malam" Yunho pamit dan kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya

Yunho kembali melajukan mobilnya dimana pandangannya terus tertuju pada kaca spionnya memandangi yeoja cantik itu. Terlihat seorang namja datang menghampiri yeoja itu dan terlihat yeoja tersebut sangat tidak nyaman membuat Yunho mengkhawatirkannya. Yunho kembali memundurkan mobilnya menghampiri sang yeoja

"apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku?" Tanya Yunho pada namja itu menarik tangan sang yeoja

"mworago? Dongsaeng? Aku tidak merasa uri eomma melahirkan tiga anak! Kau siapa sok berpura – pura mengaku sebagai oppanya?" namja tersebut mencengkram kerah baju Yunho

"dia kekasihku oppa!" jawab sang yeoja berusaha melepaskan tangan namja itu dari kerah baju Yunho

"kau pandai sekali mencari kekasih pelacur! Sepertinya dia namja yang memiliki banyak uang" ujar namja itu membuat Yunho hilang kesabaran

"jaga mulutmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghina kekasihku" giliran Yunho yang menyerang namja itu

"lepaskan aku brengsek! Atau aku akan memberikan kau kesulitan untuk bisa memiliki dongsaengku" ancam namja itu

"oppa hentikan aku mohon! Sekarang pergilah sebelum kau tertangkap" bisik yeoja dan masih mampu didengar Yunho

"berikan aku uang! Kau tahukan aku perlu makan?" namja itu merebut tas yeoja

"berapa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Yunho merebut kasar tas yeoja dari namja itu

"kau menantangku? Dua juta untuk malam ini!" pinta sang namja

Yunho mengeluarkan dompetnya dia mengeluarkan dua ratus ribu lalu melemparkannya pada namja itu

"ambilah! Aku tidak sudi diperas tikus brengsek macam kau! Berhentilah memeras kekasihku atau kau akan aku jebloskan kedalam penjara!" Yunho menunjukan identitasnya sebagai seorang jaksa.

Wajah namja tersebut mulai pucat dan segera pergi dari hadapan Yunho dan yeoja itu.

"gomawo! Kau sudah menolongku" ujar sang yeoja tersenyum malu

"nee cheonma! Apa sekarang kau percaya padaku untuk bisa mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Yunho

"baiklah" jawab yeoja itu tersenyum

Mereka berdua sudah berada didalam mobil Yunho yang nyaman.

"jadi kau seorang jaksa?" yeoja itu membuka percakapan

"tepatnya jaksa bodygurad!" jawab Yunho serius mengemudikan mobilnya

"maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"aku mungkin satu – satunya jaksa dikota ini yang selalu memukuli tersangka sebelum menjebloskannya dalam penjara! Terutama tersangka pemerkosaan atau menganiayaan terhadap yeoja" Yunho bercanda

"Kim Jaejoong imnida" yeoja itu mengenalkan namanya dan menahan tawanya karena candaan Yunho

"Jung Yunho!" jawab Yunho menatap Jaejoong tersenyum

"namja itu kakakku! Dia terpaksa hidup dijalanan karena diusir appa dan eomma! Hampir setiap malam aku harus menemuinya dihalte bus tadi jika tidak dia akan mengancam membuat keributan ditempat aku bekerja" Jaejoong tiba – tiba mencurahkan unek – uneknya

"jinja?" Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong iba

"tadi kau sudah benar – benar berhasil membuatnya takut! Tapi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan terus takut seperti itu karena nyatanya kau bukanlah kekasihku" Jaejoong menatap lurus kedepan

"dimana kekasihmu?" Tanya Yunho lancar

"tidak ada namja yang mampu bertahan menjalin hubungan denganku karena oppa" jawab Jaejoong memandang Yunho

"miane! Aku tidak bisa menolongmu lebih jauh! Aku adalah namja yang sudah beristri! Jika putriku masih hidup, aku juga adalah seorang appa!" Yunho menunjukan foto Se Kyung yang dia jadikan sebagai gantungan dikaca spionnya

"dia putrimu!" Tanya Jaejoong

"nee! Dia putri tunggalku! Dia meninggal 8 bulan yang lalu disaat usianya baru saja mencapai 5 tahun!" Yunho menarik nafas panjang

"kenapa dia meninggal?" Tanya Jaejoong iba

"aku sungguh tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu. Jadi miane aku tidak bisa cerita" tolak Yunho

"arraseo!" Jaejoong menyerah

"didepan belok kanan" Jaejoong menunjukan arah

Yunho menuruti perintah Jaejoong. Dia membelokan mobilnya kearah kanan.

"dipertigaan depan belok kiri dan kita sudah sampai dirumahku" Jaejoong kembali mengarahkan

"gomawo Yunho-ssi! saya benar – benar sudah tertolong" Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil Yunho

"tunggu! Ini kartu namaku! Hubungi aku jika kau butuh pertolonganku!" Yunho memberikan kertu namanya pada Jaejoong

"ohh gomawo! Akan aku simpan" Jaejoong menerima kartu nama itu.

.

.

"kenapa kau pulang lambat sekali? Apa pengadilan sekarang berjalan hingga malam?" sindir Sungmin sesaat Yunho masuk kedalam rumah

"kau menungguku?" Tanya Yunho senang karena merasa Sungmin mulai mencemaskannya

"aku takut sendirian disaat hujan petir" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya

"aku tahu kau sangat takut dengan petir chagiya" Yunho memeluk Sungmin dari belakang lalu mulai menciumi leher Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati sentuhan Yunho yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Tangan Yunho mulai berekplorasi kedaerah dada Sungmin dan mulai memeras payudara Sungmin

"hmmm" Sungmin mendesah

Karena desahan Sungmin itu libido Yunho semakin meninggi. Tangannya semakin menjelajahi hampir setiap sisi sensitive Sungmin. Tangannya mulai bermain dibawah rok Sungmin dan mulai masuk kedalam celana dalam Sungmin memainkan klitorisnya

"ahhh hmmm" Sungmin menggeliat

Yunho membalikan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya dan mulai mencium bibir Sungmin. Mereka berciuman saling berpagutan dan suara desis mulai terdengar.

Yunho mulai membuka resleting dress yang Sungmin pakai hingga branya terlihat. Yunho jilati payudara Sungmin yang masih memakai bra

"ahhh yeobo" desah Sungmin

Yunho turunka dress itu hingga yang tersisa hanya pakaian dalam yang dipakai Sungmin. Celana dalam Sungmin Yunho turunkan hingga terlihat intim Sungmin. Yunho kembali memainkan klitoris Sungmin

"hmmmm hmmmm" Sungmin mendesah semakin panjang

Yunho yang sudah ereksi mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya hingga benar – benar telanjang. Yunho baringkan Sungmin diatas sofa tamu itu untuk mulai menyerangnya dengan batang yang sudah lama menganggur itu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan tiba – tiba wajah tampan namja muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun terlintas dalam benaknya lalu

"hentikan!" Sungmin menghidari Yunho yang hampir saja memasukan batangnya kedalam vagina Sungmin

"fuck!" teriak Yunho kesal karena kejadian itu sudah terjadi berulang kali

"miane! Miane yeobo" Sungmin menyesal mencoba menenangkan Yunho

"sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Aku sudah cukup bersabar sejauh ini dan menahan naluri lelakiku! Tapi kau tahu sabar itu memiliki limit dan sepertinya aku sudah mencapai limit itu" YUnho memunguti pakaiannya satu persatu meninggalkan Sungmin diatas sofa yang hanya memakai bra.

"apa kau pikir aku masih punya selera bercinta dengan pembunuh puteriku" teriak Sungmin tak mau kalah

"bagus kalau kau memang sudah tidak berselera! Kau akan benar – benar menyesal jika aku menemukan yeoja yang lebih muda dan jauh lebih menarik darimu" sumpah Yunho nafsu

"carilah yeoja sebanyak yang kau suka! Kau pikir kau masih memiliki daya tarik itu hah?" tantang Sungmin memakai kembali pakaiannya

"jaga ucapanmu itu! Aku bersumpah kau akan benar – benar menyesal" Yunho benar – benar tidak sanggup menahan emosinya

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Siang itu seperti biasa Sungmin melakukan kembali perannya sebagai stalker seorang mahasiswa bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Bus itu sudah melewati mobil Sungmin yang masih terparkir. Sungmin segera melajukan mobilnya mengikuti bus itu.

Bus itu sudah sampai ditempat biasa Kyuhyun turun, namun Sungmin tidak menemukan Kyuhyun turun dari bus itu. Sungmin kecewa dan sangat penasaran. Dia lalu turun dari mobilnya untuk memastikan pandangannya. Sungmin berdiri disamping mobilnya memandangi kepergian bus yang semakin menjauhinya.

"apa kau sedang menungguku? Noona" tiba – tiba terdengar suara namja yang berat dan nyaman didengar bertanya pada Sungmin dari belakang

Sungmin menoreh kearah suara itu berasal. Wajah putih dan mulusnya merona saat matanya menatap seraut wajah tampan namja muda yang selama ini mengganggu tidur dan makannya

"kau!" Sungmin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya

"apa yang noona lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin

"menunggumu!" jawab Sungmin seperti hilang kewarasannya

"menungguku? Waeyeo?" Tanya Kyuhyun semakin mendekat

"aaku.." Sungmin menunduk dan wajahnya memerah

"kenapa wajah cantikmu memerah seperti ini noona? Apa kau malu padaku?" Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan mengangkat wajah Sungmin menghadap wajahnya memberikan senyumal evilnya

"kau" Sungmin melepaskan sentuhan Kyuhyun darinya

"apa kau ingin berbicara denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap tajam

"apa kau mau berbicara dengan noona tua sepertiku?" Sungmin memancing

"kenapa tidak? Sepertinya kau noona yang menyenangkan" jawab Kyuhyun menggoda

"jika begitu aku ingin sekali bicara denganmu" Sungmin membuka pintu mobilnya

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk dikursi penumpang sebelah supir, lalu menutup pintu mobil itu dan melangkah menuju pintu sisi lainnya menuju jok supir.

"mianata! Aku tidak biasa membiarkan seorang yeoja menyetir untukku! Terutama yeoja cantik seperti noona" Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan mobil Sungmin dan mulai melaju.

"kemana noona ingin pergi untuk bicara?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin

"taman kota" jawab Sungmin singkat.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai ditaman kota. Duduk berdampingan menatap jauh kedepan dimana banyak bocah sedang bermain.

"berapa umurmu?" Sungmin membuka percakapan

"23 tahun" jawab Kyuhyun jujur

"kau masih sangat muda" Sungmin tersenyum

"berapa umur noona?" giliran Kyuhyun bertanya

"jarak antara usiaku dengan usiamu adalah 5 tahun" jawab Sungmin tidak pada intinya

"jinja? Kenapa kau tidak tampak setua itu? Aku pikir usiamu baru 23 atau 24" ujar Kyuhyun jujur

"apa kau namja yang bisa dipercaya?" mengontrol rasa senangnya karena pujian Kyuhyun

"uri eomma pernah bilang kita tidak boleh mempercayai semua orang didunia ini termasuk saudara kembarmu sekalipun! Jadi jawaban atas pertanyaan noona adalah kau jangan mempercayaiku" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya

"kau benar! Dasar bocah" Sungmin terkekeh

"apa kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa kau percayai noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"aku hanya butuh orang yang mau mendengar keluh kesahku! Dan aku akan membayarmu untuk itu" jawab Sungmin angkuh

"kau salah menemukan orang noona! Yang kau perlukan adalah seorang psykolog bukan aku" Kyuhyun menyindir

"yang aku inginkan adalah bicara denganmu" Sungmin memaksa entah kenapa Sungmin berubah menjadi yeoja yang amat bodoh dihadapan Kyuhyun

"baiklah aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu noona" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya membentuk jarinya tanda _pease _

"aku adalah seorang ibu yang sudah delapan bulan ini ditinggal mati putri tunggalku. Kematian putriku aku salahkan pada suamiku karena dia secara tidak langsung merupakan penyebab meninggalnya putriku." Sungmin menarik nafas

"ohh Tuhan" reaksi Kyuhyun

"aku sudah melarang suamiku untuk memelihara anjing _Nazy_ itu. Tapi dia tidak mendengar perkataanku. Hingga suatu hari anjing itu terlepas dari ikatannya dan menyerang Se Kyung yang sedang bermain berlarian dengan anjing pudlenya. Rottweiler itu menggigit leher Se Kyung hingga Se Kyung meregang nyawa karena kehabisan darah. Kejadian itu begitu cepat Se Kyung berhenti bernafas saat anjing itu melepaskan gigitannya. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Se Kyung terkapar, meregangkan nyawanya" Sungmin menangis segukan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

"noona! Sabarlah" Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh bahu Sungmin

"kini hubunganku dengan suamiku semakin memburuk dan aku sudah tidak punya hasrat melakukan sex dengannya. Delapan bulan berlalu dan aku sudah merasa hidupku ini tidak lagi berguna aku sudah gagal menjadi ibu yang baik dan kini aku sudah gagal menjadi istri yang baik" Sungmin semakin histeris

"noona! Itu semua memang membutuhkan proses! Biarlah waktu yang membereskannya! Jika noona mau mendengar pengakuanku! Secara tidak langsung aku adalah pembunuh noonaku sendiri! Jika saja saat itu aku tidak menumpahkan susu dipuncak tangga, noona pasti masih hidup dan tinggal bersamaku. Noona yang berlarian begitu cepat untuk segera sampai dilantai atas, mengijak tumpahan susu yang aku tumpahkan. Noona terpeleset dan terjatuh bergulingan ditangga marmer hingga lantai dasar. Kepala noona bocor dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun begitu iba. Dan tidak sanggup bersuara.

"percayalah noona! Penderitaan yang dialami suamimu jauh lebih buruk dari deritamu! Rasa sesal dan menyalahkan diri sendiri akan selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya dan selalu menghantuinya. Itulah yang aku rasakan selama 10 tahun terakhir ini!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin serius

"jinja? Eotokkhe?" Sungmin tampak jauh lebih kekanakan dari Kyuhyun

"maafkan dia! Dan mulailah berhubungan kembali dari awal! Sebelum noona menyesal dan benar – benar kehilangan dia" nasehat Kyuhyun sungguh bijaksana

"tapi aku sudah tidak lagi memiliki hasrat dengannya" Sungmin menyangkal

"hidup itu selalu memberikan kita pilihan! Begitu juga dengan masalah yang noona alami. Ada dua pilhan yang bisa noona ambil _leave it or take it_. Jika noona masih mau bertahan maka jalani rumah tangga noona dengan sebaik – baiknya _take it_ dan jangan mengeluh. Tapi jika noona sudah tidak sanggup bertahan maka tinggalkan _leave it_!" jawab Kyuhyun yang benar – benar sangat dewasa

"kau benar! Semuanya memang sesederhana itu ternyata" Sungmin mulai membuka pikirannya

"baiklah aku mengerti sekarang! Aku ternyata menemukan dokter yang tepat yang bisa mengobati masalahku selama ini" wajah Sungmin kembali ceria

"tentu saja noona! Jangan pernah menyepelekan namja diusia 23 tahun! Mereka bisa jauh lebih dewasa dari yang noona kira" Kyuhyun kembali menggoda

"apakah aku masih boleh menemuimu lagi?" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap

"tentu saja! Kita buat kesepakatan 2 kali dalam seminggu kita bertemu ditempat ini setiap hari selasa dan kamis jam 3 sore" ujar Kyuhyun semangat

"apa kau tidak risih berteman dengan yeoja tua sepertiku?" Tanya Sungmin ragu

"kenapa harus risih noona? Aku sudah menemukan kenyamanan berbicara denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun

"gomawo! Aku benar – benar merasa tersanjung" wajah Sungmin merona

.

Sungmin pulang dengan membawa keceriaan dalam dirinya. Dia begitu semangat seperti mendapatkan nyawa baru yang diberikan namja pintar, cerdas, tampan dan dewasa bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin sampai lebih dulu dari Yunho. Dia memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yunho mulai malam ini. Sungmin mencoba kembali memasak untuk hidangan makan malam romantis bersama Yunho.

Hidangan itu sudah tersaji dengan rapi diatas meja makan. Tidak lupa Sungmin menyalakan lilin merah agar makan malam itu tampak lebih romantis.

Sudah sejam berlalu Yunho masih belum juga datang. Membuat Sungmin kesal dan kelaparan. Sungmin putuskan untuk makan malam sendiri tanpa menunggu Yunho.

.

.

Dilain tempat Yunho sedang berada didalam mobilnya yang mulai dia parkirkan di basement sebuah gedung appartement. Yunho segera keluar dari mobil itu dan bergegas melangkah menuju lift.

Ting tong

Yunho memijit bel pintu appartement itu. Lalu tidak lama sang pemilik membukanya.

"kau? Kenapa kau datang kemari? Mana Minnie?" tanya Heechul heran mendapati adik iparnya datang menemuinya malam hari

"eomma ada?" tanya Yunho lemas

"tadi siang eomma minta pulang" jawab Heechul membuka pintunya lebih lebar

"masuklah" Heechul menyuruh Yunho masuk

"miane mengganggu istirahatmu" Yunho merebahkan badannya disofa tamu

"ada apa? Terus terang padaku! Kau tidak mungkin datang menemuiku jika kau tidak memiliki masalah" Heechul melempar pelan kaleng beer pada yunho

"ini tentang dongsaengmu noona!" jawab Yunho membuka penutup kaleng beernya

"kenapa lagi dia? Apa dia masih menolak berhubungan denganmu?" tanya heechul meneguk beernya

Yunho mulai menceritakan semua yang dia alami bersama Sungmin istrinya. termasuk kejadian tadi malam saat mereka hampir saja bercinta dan sumpah serapah Sungmin yang mengatakan Yunho boleh mengencani yeoja sebanyak yang dia inginkan.

"aku baru saja bertemu dengan seorang yeoja muda dan sangat cantik. Kami makan malam bersama dan aku mengantar dia pulang hingga kedepan rumahnya" Yunho mengakui pertemuan kembali dirinya bersama Jaejoong yang terjadi sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah Heechul

"apa sudah separah itu hubungan kalian hingga kau memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan yeoja lain dibelakang Sungmin?" Heechul tampak tidak rela adiknya dikhianati Yunho

"aku adalah namja noona! Bagaimanapun aku memiliki hasrat yang jauh lebih besar dari pada seorang yeoja" Yunho membela diri

"apa kau sudah tidur dengan yeoja itu?" tanya Heechul tegas

"sesaat tadi aku sempat memikirkannya. Keinginan itu sempat terlintas dalam benakku! Tapi aku masih sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan aku urungkan niatku itu" jawab Yunho dengan wajah memelas

"mianata Yunho-ah! Kau harus mengalami masa sulit seperti ini" Heechul tampak iba

"mungkin aku akan menceraikannya noona! Sepertinya cerai adalah jalan terbaik buat kami" Yunho mulai meneteskan air matanya

"pikirkan lebih matang lagi aku mohon! Jangan sampai kalian menyesal dikemudian hari" Heechul mencoba membujuk

"entahlah!" Yunho memejamkan matanya lalu air mata itu kembali menetes.

"apa kau akan bermalam disini?" tanya Heechul

Yunho sudah terlelap dan tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul

"istirahatlah! kau sangat membutuhkannya" Heechul berlalu menuju kamar tamu mengeluarkan bantal dan selimut untuk Yunho.

Heechul segera menghubungi Sungmin untuk menjemput Yunho yang berada diappartementnya.

"aku malas eonnie! Biarlah dia tidur ditempatmu! Aku tidak khawatir. Yunho bukanlah seleramu dia aman bersamamu" Sungmin berbicara ngawur membuat Heechul jengkel

"babbo! Aku akan memakan suamimu hingga aku hamil dan melahirkan anak! Apa pendapatmu?" Heechul memancing

"itu jauh lebih baik! Aku lebih rela melepas dia untukmu eonnie dari pada dia bersama yeoja lain yang tidak jelas asal usulnya" ucapan Sungmin sungguh tidak berotak.

_'kau tidak tahu Minnie-ah dialah alasan kenapa aku meninggalkan Siwon makhluk sempurna itu. aku sangat mencintainya namun sayang cintanya begitu besar padamu'_ Heechul berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang terlelap tidur diatas sofanya, masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Hari itu adalah hari kamis tepat jam 3 sore Sungmin sudah memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari taman karena kebetulan parkiran ditaman sudah penuh karena banyak orang datang untuk menikmati udara ditaman.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk setia menunggu Sungmin sambil membaca buku yang dia beli ditoko buku dimana dia berpapasan dengan Sungmin.

"hai!" sapa Sungmin yang tampak cantik memakai span ketat pendek dipadu tanktop hitam dan cardingan abu

"noona kau harus dihukum karena kau datang terlambat" canda Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Sungmin

"miane! Aku terpaksa memutar arah mencari tempat parkir karena ditempat biasa sudah penuh" Sungmin membela diri

Mereka berdua mengobrol banyak hal juga bercanda dengan begitu akrab. Mereka tampak seperti noona dan dongsaengnya karena Kyuhyun begitu manja memperlakukan Sungmin begitu juga Sungmin yang begitu dewasa memperlakukan Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba hujan turun begitu deras membubarkan semua orang yang sedang bermain ditaman. Mereka berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan jaketnya untuk melindungi kepala Sungmin dari air hujan.

"kita balapan siapa yang sampai lebih dulu kemobil dia yang menang dan yang kalah harus mentraktir minum wine" tantang Sungmin berdiri dan berlari membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup karena hujan

"jangan menyesal karena aku pasti akan memenangkan taruhan ini" Kyuhyun berlari mendahului Sungmin yang dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berlari kemana dia tidak tahu mobil Sungmin terparkir dimana.

Sungmin menyusulnya dan berlari mendahuluinya menuju tempat dia parkirkan mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai ditempat parkir yang hanya menyisakan mobil Sungmin sendiri disitu.

Sungmin segera membuka pintu penumpang dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menjadi supirnya. Kyuhyun menyusul masuk menuju jok supir.

Buk

Pintu itu tertutup. Kyuhyun membuka melemparkan jaketnya kejok belakang karena basah kyuyup. Kaos oblong berwarna abunya juga ikut basah karena hujan itu sungguh deras.

Sungmin mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan memintal hingga lilitan terkecil

"bajumu basah kuyup noona!" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang belahan dadanya terlihat karena tanktop yang basah itu menjadi berat sehingga bajunya menjadi turun

"hmm" Sungmin menutupi bagian dadanya.

"kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"aku masih ingin disini!" jawab Sungmin gugup

"baiklah jika itu yang noona inginkan" Kyuhyun memundurkan joknya menyandarkan jok itu keposisi paling rendah dan mulai tertidur.

Hikhikhik

Sungmin tiba – tiba menangis dan air matanya menetes. Membuat Kyuhyun khawatir

"noona! Gwencana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Se Kyung suka sekali hujan – hujanan dibelakang rumah! Hujan ini mengingatkan aku pada Se Kyung" Sungmin menyeka air matanya

"kau pasti tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kenangan indah bersama putrimu noona!" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menatap begitu dalam

Sungmin dibuat tidak karuan dan dadanya begitu berdebar karena wajah namja tampan itu begitu dekat dengannya. Sungmin membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci itu namun Kyuhyun menahanya. Kyuhyun raih tangan Sungmin yang terus mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini denganku" pinta Kyuhyun dan pandangannya terus menatap mata Sungmin

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai membelai wajah cantik dan mulus Sungmin. sungmin segera meraih tangan itu dan menurunkannya. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah tangan itu kini membelai leher Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai menciumi leher Sungmin. tangan Sungmin mencoba menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang terus membelai sekitar leher dan telinganya.

Kyuhyun kini menggunakan kedua tangannya membelai wajah Sungmin dan mengarahkannya pada wajahnya lalu Kyuhyun mulai menciumi bibir Sungmin dan mereka berciuman. Sungmin sadar apa yang dilakukannya salah besar, dia lepaskan ciuman itu namun terlambat sekilat Kyuhyun melompat kejok Sungmin dan menyandarkan jok Sungmin hingga diposisi terendah menindih tubuh Sungmin yang setengah berbaring.

Kyuhyun kembali menciumi leher Sungmin yang terus menghindar namun juga merasakan sentuhan itu. bibir Kyuhyun kini mulai turun kedada dan payudara Sungmin. cardigan itu Kyuhyun turunkan kedua sisinya begitu juga dengan thanktop itu hingga bra Sungmin terlihat jelas. Kyuhun mulai meremas kedua payudara Sungmin dan menjilati kedua puting itu.

"ahhh" Sungmin bergidig kegelian

Kyuhyun lalu mulai turuh kebawah jok menaikan span pendek Sungmin katas bokongnya hingga terlihat jelas celana dalam Sungmin, Kyuhyun ciumi selangkangan Sungmin dan menciumi vagina Sungmin yang masih ditutup celana dalam hitamnya. Tangan kanan Sungmin memegang pegangan pintu karena menahan nikmat dari sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali naik keatas dan kembali menciumi bibir Sungmin lalu mereka berciuman penuh hasrat. Tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam celana dalam Sungmin dan memainkan klitoris Sungmin

"Ahhh ahhh" Sungmin mengejat dan mendesah

Kyuhyun lepas bra Sungmin hingga Sungmin telanjang dada, dia jilati kedua puting Sungmin bergiliran juga sambil diremasnya.

"ahh ahhh hahhh" Sungmin terus mendesah

Kyuhyun kembali turun dan kembali menciumi selangkangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya dari pegangan pintu dan duduk untuk mengangkat Kyuhyun kembali naik sejajar dengannya untuk berciuman. Sembari mereka berciuman tangan Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam celana dalam Sungmin dan semakin lincah memainkan klitorisnya disana

"ahh ahh hmmm" Sungmin terus mendesah semakin kencang

Kyuhyun tatap wajah Sungmin yang meringis itu lalu dia mulai melepaskan celana dalam Sungmin perlahan. Span itu Kyuhyun naikan hingga tidak menghalangi gerang Sungmin terbuka lebih lebar. Kyuhyun rentangkan kedua kaki Sungmin agar terbuka lebih lebar. Tangan yang satunya membuka sabuk, resleting dan cenalanya hingga bisa mengeluarkan batangnya untuk masuk kedalam vagina Sungmin

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin tampak ragu

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris panggilan Sungmin dia arahkan batangnya untuk masuk kedalam vagina Sungmin yang sudah basah. Dia tekang maju mundur batang itu dan menindih Sungmin lalu melumat habis bibir Sungmin.

Tampak dari luar mobil itu bergoyang pelan. Dan tidak ada orang yang mempedulikan goyangan dari mobil itu.

Kyuhyun mengangakan tubuh Sungmin untuk berganti posisi. Kini Kyuhyun duduk diatas jok dan Sungmin duduk diatasnya saling berhadapan. Sungmin gerakan bokongnya naik turun diatas Kyuhyun dan mereka terus saling memandang tanpa berkata hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir masing masing – masing

Gerakan Sungmin semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Sungmin menggeliat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kedashboard mobil. Giliran Kyuhyun yang mengambil alih gerakan penuh kenikmatan itu. kyuhyun semakin menekan dan semakin memasukan batangnya kedalam vagina Sungmin.

"hhahh ahhh ahhha ahhha" mereka berdua terus mendesah nikmat

Gerakan itu semaki cepat begitu juga dengan desahannya. Dan akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks mencapai orgasme bersama – sama lalu mereka saling memeluk

"mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku noona!" bisik Kyuhyun mesra ditelinga Sungmin

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**gomawo udh mau baca ff vai lagi itu artinya kalian gak kapok baca ff kyumin karangan vai**

**gomawo buat semua great readers yang udh review di chapter pertama**

**miane kalo vai g bisa sebutin nama kalian satu persatu**

**yang penting nama kalian selalu ada dihati vai *lebay**

**deep bow buat kalian yang udh ngefollow n negfav ff ini**

**gmn nih ama chapter 2 nya?**

**nc Kyuminnya gmn cetarr gak? *kedip"mata**

**kasian Yunho yah udh naek diturunin lagi ama ming *jahaaat**

**ttep review yah makin banyak makin bagus vai makin semangat update kilat**

**sekian cuapcuap gejenya**

**gomawo n sangahae**


	3. Chapter 3

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"bagaimana bisa aku menjadi milikmu Kyu? Aku adalah yeoja yang sudah bersuami" Sungmin turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun

"jika noona bahagia dengannya, noona tidak mungkin menemuiku hampir setiap hari" Kyuhyun memainkan daun telinga Sungmin

"kau benar! Aku sedang dalam masa yang benar – benar sulit saat ini! Aku seolah tidak lagi memiliki keyakinan untuk melanjutkan rumah tanggaku" Sungmin mulai memakai kembali pakaiannya yang memang masih basah

"jangan akhiri rumah tanggamu dengannya noona! Kau bisa terus menemuiku tanpa harus menginggalkan suamimu! Kita bisa berhubungan seperti ini dibelakang suamimu" saran Kyuhyun sambil memakai kembali pakaiannya

"apa kau mau hubungan kita seperti itu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin menatap manja pada namja yang usianya dibawah dia

"aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu! Yang aku inginkan hanya kau noona" Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin

"aku rasa aku sudah gila Kyu! Selama tujuh tahun menikah dengannya aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun

"jika noona tidak ingin melanjutkannya lebih baik kita akhiri saja secepatnya! Jangan buat diri noona menjadi terbebani" Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin

"aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya Kyu! Aku ingin selalu menemuimu" Sungmin mengarahkan wajahnya memandang Kyuhyun dan mereka kembali berciuman.

Setelah puas berciuman, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing – masing. Kyuhyun turun dijalan masuk menuju komplek elit menuju tempat tinggalnya menyerahkan kembali kemudi pada sang pemilik mobil.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Sungmin tiba dirumah lebih dulu dari Yunho. Sungmin lega karena ternyata Yunho belum kembali dan mendapati dirinya tidak berada dirumah. Dia segera merendamkan badannya didalam bathtube yang sudah diisi air hangat.

Sreeet

Tirai penutup bathtube dibuka Yunho yang tentu saja mengagetkan Sungmin

"yeobo apa yang kau lakukan? Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sungmin gugup

"kau dari mana chagiya? Mobilmu kotor sekali sepertinya kau sudah melakukan perjalanan jauh?" tanya Yunho ikut masuk kedalam bathtube bergabung bersama Sungmin

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin menjauh dan melipatkan kedua kakinya menutupi dadanya

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku? Dari mana seharian ini?" tanya Yunho tidak ramah

"kau tahu kan aku memiliki rencana untuk kembali bekerja ditempat Siwon? Tentu saja aku menemuinya untuk mempelajari kondisi perusahaannya sebelum aku benar – benar bekerja untuknya

"kau bohong! Makan siang tadi aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Dia menanyakanmu karena sejak kau menemuinya untuk meminta pekerjaan kau tidak pernah muncul lagi" Yunho menatap Sungmin kecewa

"aaaku..." Sungmin gugup

"kau tidak perlu menjawabnya! Yang jelas dan sudah terbukti kau telah berbohong padaku!" Yunho kembali keluar dari bathtube itu dengan pakaiannya yang basah dan dipenuhi busa sabun dari bathtube

"yeobo!" teriak Sungmin cemas karena takut aroma perselingkuhannya dengan Kyuhyun tercium Yunho suaminya.

.

.

Yunho membereskan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam travel bag dengan wajah yang menyimpan banyak beban.

Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi memakai baju mandinya perlahan mendekati Yunho.

"kau mau kemana yeobo?" tanya Sungmin memandangi beberapa barang yang akan Yunho masukan kedalam _traveling bag_-nya

"besok aku terbang ke pulau Jeju! Ada sidang yang harus aku jalani dipulau itu" jawab Yunho dingin

"jinja? Berapa lama kau tinggal disana?" Sungmin kembali bertanya

"tiga hari" jawab Yunho singkat

"baiklah!" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Yunho melangkah mendekati lemari pakaiannya.

"apa kau masih tidak bersedia bercinta denganku?" tanya Yunho tegas

"mworago?" Sungmin menoreh kearah Yunho

"apa kau masih akan menolak jika aku memintamu untuk bercinta denganku?" Yunho merubah kalimatnya

"mianeo!" jawab Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya karena dia menjadi sangat teringat pada Kyuhyun terutama apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sore tadi

"baiklah! Aku pergi malam ini! Aku sudah menghubungi noona untuk menemanimu selama aku pergi sehingga aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu!" Yunho menarik traveling bag-nya keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sungmin

"kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau baru terbang besok?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"kau lupa aku adalah namja! Aku sudah bertahan selama 8 bulan ini untuk tidak menyalurkan hasratku! Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan keinginanku melakukan sex! Karena kau masih terus menolak maka aku akan mencari yeoja diluar sana! Aku hanya perlu membayar mereka maka hasratku akan tersalurkan" jawab Yunho menyindir Sungmin

"hajimaa! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya?" teriak Sungmin spontan

"lalu? Apakah kau mau melakukannya denganku?" tanya Yunho menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menengok kearah Sungmin

"aku bersedia" jawab Sungmin pasrah karena sesungguhnya dia memang tidak rela suaminya menyentuh yeoja lain.

Malam itu Sungmin bercinta untuk pertama kalinya bersama Yunho setelah 8 bulan terakhir. Selama bercinta dengan Yunho Sungmin selalu membayangkan wajah kekasih gelapnya sehingga hasratnya kembali terbangun. Sungmin memang sudah mati rasa terhadap Yunho.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"jika semua tugasmu sudah beres! Kau boleh pulang ahjuma!" Sungmin menyalakan laptopnya berbicara pada assisten rumah tangganya

"baik nyonya!" jawab assisten

.

.

Tuuuuut tuuuuut

Sungmin menghubungi Kyuhyun saat memastikan assistennya sudah berlalu

"yeobseo!" Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya

"Kyuhyun-ah! Datanglah! Sekarang sudah aman. Pelayanku sudah aku suruh pulang" Sungmin menyampaikan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya

"baiklah noona! 15 menit lagi aku sampai. Berikan alamat lengkapnya" Kyuhun menutup panggilannya

Sungmin segera menuliskan alamat rumahnya untuk dia kirimkan pada Kyuhyun melalui pesan singkat.

.

.

Ting tong

Bel pintu rumah Sungmin dipijit seseorang. Sungmin yakin orang yang mengetuk pintunya itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat dia berlari kearah pintu untuk menyambut tamunya.

"hai!" Sungmin spontan saat membuka pintu rumahnya

"sejak kapan kau sebegitu manisnya menyambut eonniemu datang?" Heechul melewati Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya

"eonnie! Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Sungmin dengan mimik wajah yang kecewa

"waeyeo? Sepertinya kau tidak suka aku datang?" wajah Heechul memerah

"aniyeo! Aku tidak menyangka saja kau datang" jawab Sungmin menutup kembali pintunya

"seharusnya dari kemarin aku datang! Yunho yang menyuruhku menemanimu!" Heechul melangkah menuju lemari pendingin untuk membawa minuman

"lalu kemana eonnie kemarin?" tanya Sungmin mengetik pesan singkat yang akan dia kirim untuk Kyuhyun

"aku ada audisi untuk iklan kosmetik anti ageing" jawab Heechul meneguk minumannya

"kau tidak perlu repot untuk menemaniku! Aku bisa sendirian" Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecewanya

"kau yakin?" Heechul seperti sedang mengawasi

"nee" jawab Sungmin penuh yakin

"baiklah! Aku pergi sekarang. Ingat kau harus bilang pada Yunho aku benar – benar menemanimu" Heechul menyimpan minumannya

"tentu saja eonnie" wajah Sungmin menjadi ceria

Heechul memperhatikan perubahan sikap dongsaengnya yang begitu cepat saat dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi. Tanpa kata terucap Heechul menyimpan kesan terhadap dongsaengnya itu.

"kau tahu apa yang membedakan uang dan cinta?" tiba – tiba Heechul bertanya

"waeyeo? Kenapa eonnie tiba – tiba memberiku teka – teki?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya

"jika kau bermain dengan uang dan uang itu lenyap! Maka akan dengan mudah kau bisa mencarinya lagi. Tapi jika kau bermain dengan cinta dan cintamu pergi! Maka jangan pernah berharap kau bisa mendapatkan cintamu lagi!"

Heechul segera berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bertanya – tanya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatanya eonnienya itu.

.

.

"masuklah! Miane tadi tiba – tiba eonnie datang!" Sungmin menyambut Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tetap datang setelah mendapat hambatan dari Heechul

"gwencana noona! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku!" Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Sungmin

"kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sungmin membuka lemari pendingin

"wine!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan tegas

"waw seleramu tinggi juga" Sungmin menutup kembali lemari pendingin itu

"suamiku punya kebiasaan aneh! Dia selalu menyimpan anggurnya diperpustakaan miliknya" Sungmin mencari kunci perpustakaan yang tergantung dilemari kunci dimana banyak sekali kunci bergantu didalamnya

"ikut aku!" ajak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang menuju sebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup. Sungmin membuka ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah perpustakaan milik Yunho suaminya.

"masuklah! Kau akan betah didalam sini" Sungmin melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun masuk kedalam perpustakaan itu

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum melihat begitu banyak koleksi buku yang dimiliki Yunho. Kyuhyun dan Yunho memang satu selera. Mereka sama – sama gemar membaca dan mengkoleksi buku.

"apa pekerjaan suamimu noona?" tanya Kyuhyun menarik satu buku untuk dia baca

"seorang jaksa" jawab Sungmin memberikan gelas berisi anggur merah pada Kyuhyun

"gomawo!" Kyuhyun menerima gelas itu lalu meneguk isinya

"waww kenapa semua bisa serba kebetulan?" Kyuhyun meneguk kembali isi gelas itu

"apa?" Sungmin meneguk isi digelasnya

"dia seorang jaksa! Dan aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan hukum!" jawab Kyuhyun menaruh gelasnya disela – sela buku yang tersusun rapi diatas rak

"benarkah?" Sungmin menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun

Mereka saling memandang dan saling mendekat. Lalu dengan begitu menggebu – gebu mereka berciuman saling berpagutan. Terdengar suara mendesis disela ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun sibakkan rok pendek yang Sungmin pakai dan memasukan jarinya kedalam celana dalam Sungmin untuk membuat vagina Sungmin basah.

"ahhh hhhhah" Sungmin merintih melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Kyuhyun dan bersandar dirak buku itu

Kyuhyun terus memainkan jemarinya didalam celana itu hingga vagina Sungmin benar – benar basah. Dan kembali Sungmin pun mendesah. Kyuhyun keluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana dalam Sungmin.

"bukalah celanamu Noona!" perintah Kyuhyun dimana dia mulai membuka kancing celana jeansnya.

Sungmin menurunkan celana dalamnya tanpa membuka rok pendeknya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun, dia hanya menurunkan sedikit celana jeansnya dan celana dalamnya hanya sebatas agar batangnya keluar dengan leluasa.

Batang Kyuhyun sudah tampak membesar dan panjang tanpa Sungmin melakukan apapun dibatang itu. Kyuhyun balikan tubuh Sungmin kearah rak membelakanginya lalu kembali memainkan tangannya divagina Sungmin dari belakang.

"ohh Kyu!" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya

Kyuhyun rentangkan kaki Sungmin sedikit lebih lebar agar dia leluasa memasukan batangnya kedalam vagina Sungmin. rok pendek itu Kyuhyun angkat hingga bokong Sungmin yang begitu padat berisi terlihat jelas.

Kyuhyun arahkan batangnya masuk kedalam vagina Sungmin sekali tancap.

"ahhh" Sungmin mengejat

Kyuhyun gerakan bagian tubuh bawah perutnya maju mundur dibelakang Sungmin.

"ahh ahhh hahhh" Sungmin mendesah cepat.

Kedua tangan Sungmin menopang tubuhnya yang didorong Kyuhyun pada rak buku itu. sungmin sandarkan kepalanya kebelakang tepat dibahu Kyuhyun yang begitu bernafsu menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur kedalam vagina Sungmin.

"hmmm hhhahh Kyuh" lirin Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya

Dorongan batang Kyuhyun semakin dalam dan semakin cepat dan kenikmatan itu terasa begitu nikmat.

Braaak

Sungmin menjatuhkan beberapa tumpukan buku karena tangannya yang tak kuasa menahan nikmat luar biasa itu.

"kau menjatuhkan apa noona ahhh" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara terengah – engah

"lupakan! Kyuhyun-ahhh" jawab Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahny lebih kuat

Kyuhyun keluarkan batangnya dari vagina Sungmin dan menuntun Sungmin untuk berbaring diatah lantai kayu diantara rak buku yang tinggi itu. Kyuhyun membuka kancing blus transparan Sungmin hingga payudaranya terlihat dan masih ditutupi bra.

Sungmin membantu membuka kaitan bra itu yang posisinya memang didepan lalu membukanya dengan lebar agar kedua payudara indahnya terlihat jelas.

Kyuhyun remas satu sisi payudara itu dan menghisap puting payudara sisi lainnya

"hmmm ohh Kyu noona suka itu" Sungmin meremas lembut rambut Kyuhyun

Tangan yang tadi Kyuhyun pakai untuk meremas payudara itu kini berpindah kearah bawah untuk memasukan batangnya kembali kedalam vagina itu.

"ahhh hmmm" Sungmin kembali mengejat saat batang yang memang berukuran sempurna itu masuk kembali kedalam intimnya

Sungmin lingkarkan kedua kakinya diatas bokong Kyuhyun yang sudah bergerak naik turun didalam vaginanya. Kedua tangan Sungmin mencengkram punggung Kyuhyun. Mereka bergerak bersama mencapai orgasme yang tertunda saat posisi berdiri tadi

"aah ahhha ohhh Kyu" Sungmin memanggl nama kekasih gelapnya begitu mesra

Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan semakin cepat hingga orgasme itu mereka capai bersama. Dan sperma Kyuhyun muncrat masuk begitu banyak kedalam dinding vagina Sungmin lalu sisanya membasahi selangkangan Sungmin dan mengotori lantai perpustakaan itu

"ohh kau memang hebat Kyu!" Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun begitu lebut.

Setelah puas dengan petualangan sexnya. Mereka kembali keluar dan hanya ingat untuk merapihkan kembali buku – buku yang berserakan karena Sungmin jatuhkan juga membersihkan sisa sperma yang mengotori lantai itu. mereka melupakan dua gelas bekas mereka minum anggur.

.

.

**In the maid room**

"yeobseo nona!" assiten Sungmin menelpon seseorang

**At Heechul side**

"apa yang ingin kau laporkan padaku?" Heechul bertanya pada assisten itu

"namja itu baru saja pergi nona! Nyonya Jung benar – benar telah berselingkuh nona! Saya mengintip mereka berbuat tidak senonoh didalam perpustakaan tuan Jung" jawab assiten gugup dan berusaha mengontrol suaranya

Heechul terdiam sesaat mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Wajahnya memerah menyimpan banyak amarah terhadap dongsaengnya.

"kau tutup mulutmu! Jangan sampai perselingkuhan nyonya sampai ditelinga tuan! Jika kau membocorkannya kau akan berurusan denganku" Heechul mengancam assiten itu.

Sungmin sungguh tidak menyadari bahwa Heechul telah menyuruh assitennya mengawasi dirinya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Yunho begitu sibuk mencari buku didalam perpustaannya. Dia hapal dengan benar bagaimana dia menyusun buku – bukunya dengan rapi dan berurutan. Kini saat dia kembali, buku disatu rak sudah tidak tersusun lagi. Dan betapa kecewanya dia mendapati gelas kosong berada disela – sela bukunya. Dan dia menemukan satu gelas lagi ditempat lain yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"ahjumaaa!" teriak Yunho memanggil assitennya

"ahjumaaaa"! Yunho kembali berteriak

"kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! ahjuma sudah aku suruh pulang" Sungmin ikut berteriak membentak Yunho

"gelas bekas siapa ini?" tanya Yunho menunjukan kedua gelas dikedua tangannya

Sungmin tersentak kaget melihat gelas bekas dia minum bersama Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan menelan air liurnya.

"jawab pertanyaanku?" bentak Yunho diluar kebiasaannya yang selalu sabar menghadapi Sungmin

"aku dan Heechul eonnie" jawab Sungmin berbohong dan begitu gugup

"kau bohong! Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong Lee Sungmin!" Yunho melemparkan kedua gelas itu dengan begitu keras hingga pecah berkeping – keping

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin was – was

"sejak kapan Heechul noona tertarik masuk kedalam perpustakaanku hanya untuk meminum anggur?" Yunho melangkah pelan menghampiri Sungmin

"yeobo" wajah Sungmin seperti tidak memiliki darah lagi

"kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk menceraikanmu saja hah? Aku tahu kau sedang berselingkuh" Yunho mencengkram leher Sungmin

"yeoboo" suara Sungmin terdengar parau

"aku akan segera menceraikanmu!" Yunho berlalu melewati Sungmin keluar dari perpustakaan itu

"yeobo! Yeobo!" Sungmin berteriak dan segera menyusul Yunho

"aku sudah muak dengan tingkahmu Lee Sungmin. sadarlah kau bukan satu – satunya yeoja didunia ini! Lihat apa yang akan aku dapatkan setelah aku menceraikanmu" Yunho bergegas masuk kedalam kamar untuk merapihkan beberapa pakaiannya.

Yunho sudah siap pergi membawa beberapa barang yang sangat penting buatnya. Dia segera keluar dari kamar itu menjijing dua tas besar dan satu traveling bagnya

Air mata Sungmin tiba – tiba menetes membasahi pipinya meratapi kepergian Yunho yang sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"aku pergi sekarang! Besok atau lusa aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membawa sisa barang milikku! Kau akan segera aku ceraikan dan selamat kau sudah bebas" Yunho pergi membawa amarah yang teramat sangat pada Sungmin

"yeobooo" Sungmin teriak memanggi Yunho namun Yunho terus berkaku tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin.

.

.

"apa kau sudah benar – benar menyerah untuk tidak meneruskan rumah tanggamu dengan Sungmin?" Heechul bertanya pada Yunho adik iparnya yang datang mencurahkan isi hatinya

"dia sudah mengkhianatiku noona! Aku tidak bisa memaafkan sebuah pengkhianatan" jawab Yunho masih emosi

"apa kau yakin dia mengkhianatimu?" Heechul berpura – pura tidak mengetahui kebodohan yang dilakukan Sungmin dongsaenya

"aku sudah hidup dengannya selama 7 tahun! Dan aku sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku tahu bagaimana dia berbohong" jawab Yunho memejamkan matanya

"apakah kau menyerah karena kau telah menemukan yeoja lain?" Heechul memancing

"kau tanyakan saja dongsaengmu itu noona! Bagaimana aku bertahan untuk tetap setia padanya selama ini! Tapi dia tidak juga menyadarinya" Yunho membela diri

"entahlah aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi Yunho-ssi! jika itu memang keputusan akhirmu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Heechul menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa

"aku akan mengambil jalan pintas untuk menceraikannya noona! Tidak perlu ada sidah atau mediasi! Aku akan segera menandatangi surat cerai dan akan segera mengirimkannya pada Sungmin" Yunho memang benar – benar sudah tidak sabar.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Tik tuk tik tuk tik tuk

Suara flipper membersihkan kaca mobil Sungmin dari air hujan. Mobil itu terparkir ditempat yang sama dimana mereka dulu bercinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"kami sudah bercerai Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin meneteskan air matanya

"wae? Apa dia mencurigai perselingkuhan kita noona?" tanya Kyuhyun menyesal

"mungkin ini memang yang terbaik buat kami!" jawab Sungmin menyeka air matanya

"maafkan aku noona? Aku tidak menduga akan seperti ini akhirnya hubunganmu dengan suamimu" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang

"apa maksudmu? Sepertinya kau tidak senang dengan perceraianku? Bukankah ini yang terbaik untuk kita?" tanya Sungmin

"noona aku mohon! Apa yang kau harapkan dari namja sepertiku? Aku seorang mahasiswa yang belum memiliki penghasilan. Apa kau ingin aku menggantikan posisi suamimu yang mapan itu?" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berubah sikap

"kau! Apa kau tidak ingat dengan ucapanmu itu? kau mengatakan dengan begitu mudah aku adalah milikmu!" protes Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun

"noona! Kau yang datang lebih dulu mendekatiku! Mengawasiku! Mengajakku untuk bertemu denganmu! Bukankah seorang istri yang baik tidak seperti itu? bukankan tugas seorang istri itu menjaga rumahnya saat suaminya bertugas mencari nafkah? Aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu untuk memaafkan suamimu saat kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku!" Kyuhyun sungguh berubah sikap tidak semanis dia yang biasanya

"Kyuhyun-ah" wajah Sungmin memerah

"aku sudah terlalu banyak menemukan yeoja seperti kau noona! Istri yang kesepian dan berusaha mencari kehangatan diluar sana dengan namja yang lebih muda. Aku pikir kau hanya ingin bersenang – senang saat kau sedang bosan dengan suamimu! Itu sebabnya aku melayanimu" Kyuhyun berkata tanpa beban

plaaaak

Sungmin menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan begitu keras meninggalkan bekas dipipinya.

"gomawo!" Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu segera keluar dari mobil Sungmin menerobos hujan yang turun cukup deras

**tbc**

**annyeong akhirnya bisa update juga walau lagi gak enak body #curcol**

**dan konflik utama pun segera dimulai #ketawa evil ala kyu**

**gmn nc dichapter ini? masih kurang hot?**

**astagaaaa**

**review yang banyak yah!**

**buat tabiwook yeap bener bgt nc-nya terinspirasi dari secret love,,, sama vai juga suka film itu (y)**

**biar vai semangat nulis nihh #kedipkedipmata**

**sekian chitchatnya udh ngatuk nih mata update jam 1 pagi**

**gumawao udah review yang jauh lebih banyak dichapter 2**

**warm hugs buat kalian semua**

**sarangahe muaaaaachhhh**


	4. Chapter 4

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

_'mianata noona! Aku tidak bermaksud berbuat sekasar ini padamu. Aku begitu terkejut dengan perceraianmu. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kau bercerai dengan suamimu. Karena aku takut kau berharap banyak padaku dan memintaku untuk menikahimu. Aku belum siap untuk sejauh itu denganmu noona. Aku tidak siap. Mianata'_

Kyuhyun terus melangkah menjauhi mobil Sungmin yang masih terparkir ditempat itu. ada keinginan dalam hatinya untuk menengok kearah Sungmin dan memastikan yeoja itu baik – baik saja didalam mobilnya. Tapi segera dia singkirkan niat itu.

_"kau benar Kyuhyun-ah! kau memang benar! Aku yang terlalu bodoh mengharapkan cinta yang tulus dari namja muda sepertimu. Kau pernah mengingatkan aku untuk jangan mempercayaimu tapi aku abaikan itu karena aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu"_

Sungmin menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh karena dia telah terbakar emosi.

Tiiiiit tiiiit

Sungmin menekan klakson mobilnya saat mobil itu akan melewati Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan menerobos hujan dan sial buat Kyuhyun, ban belakang mobil Sungmin menyimpratkan genangan air hujan yang kotor ketubuh Kyuhyun.

_'aku tahu kau pasti terluka karena sikapku ini noona! Mianata. Aku harus melakukannya sebelum perasaanku terhadapmu semakin dalam dan aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu noona'_

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**At Heechul place**

"sepertinya inilah pertemuan terakhir kita Heechul-ssi!" namja yang sudah memasuki usia 40 tahunnya namun masih terlihat begitu tampan dan gagah kembali memakai pakaiannya yang berserakan begitu saja dilantai kamar Heechul

"waeyeo?" Heechul duduk dan berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya dengan selimut

Yah siang itu Heechul baru saja melayani namja kaya juga berkuasa di Pemerintahan Korea yang sudah setahun ini menjadikan Heechul sebagai kekasih gelapnya.

"istriku sudah mencium pengkhianatanku! Tapi aku yakin dia tidak mengetahui siapa kekasihku. Kau tahu karir politikku sedang dilirik publik yang begitu menyanjung semua kebijakanku! Aku tidak siap untuk menghancurkan karirku karena berita scandal yang aku lakukan dengan model cantik juga sexy seperti kau Heechul-ssi!" namja itu kembali berbaring memeluk Heechul namun sudah berpakaian lengkap disamping Heechul

"arraseo!" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Heechul saat namja yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu mengakhiri hubungan mereka

Heechul tidak pernah menyesal atau kecewa saat hubungannya dengan seorang namja harus berakhir. Heechul memang tidak pernah ingin berkomitmen dan tidak pernah sungguh – sungguh mencintai siapapun namja yang mengasihinya termasuk Choi Siwon namja yang nyaris sempurna. Itu semua karena sejak mengenal apa itu cinta, Heechul sudah lebih dulu mencintai Jung Yunho mantan adik iparnya.

.

.

Ting tong

Bel pintu apartement Heechul dipijit seseorang. Heechul baru saja selelai mandi membersihkan diri setelah melayani namja tua yang sudah pergi itu. Heechul buka pintu appartemennya.

"eonnie!" Sungmin tampak begitu lucuh dengan mata yang sembab

"Minnie-ah! Gwencanayeo?" Heechul menarik tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam appartementnya lalu menyeka air mata dongsaengnya yang kembali menetes

"aku sedang dihukum eonnie!" Sungmin memeluk Heechul dan menumpahkan kesedihannya

.

.

Sungmin sudah sedikit tenang dan sudah siap untuk Heechul berikan banyak pertanyaan.

"apa yang membuatmu begitu terluka seperti ini?" Heechul memancing kejujuran Sungmin

"tentu saja karena perceraianku dengan Yunho eonnie" jawab Sungmin berbohong

"aku rasa bukan itu! kau menyembunyikan penyebab yang sebenarnya" Heechul terus mendesak

"apa maksud eonnie?" Sungmin tampak kebingungan

"aku tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini dibelakang Yunho. Kau telah mengkhianatinya dengan memacari namja muda bukan?" Heechul menampar Sungmin dengan pertanyaannya

"eonnie!" Sungmin tersentak

"aku tahu Minnie-ah! Aku tahu" Heechul menatap iba pada dongsaengnya

Tangisan Sungmin kembali pecah saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Heechul. Apalagi saat dia kembali teringat wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"aku memang bodoh eonnie berharap terlalu banyak pada namja yang baru saja menginjak usia 23 tahun itu. aku kira dia akan serius menjalani hubungan denganku apalagi setelah aku bercerai. Tapi aku salah dia segera pergi setelah mendengar perceraianku dia seperti takut untuk serius menjalani hubungan denganku" Sungmin menceritakan unek – uneknya

Heechul tersenyum sinis saat mendengar pengakuan dongsaengnya itu.

"kau memang bodoh Minnie-ah! Kau sia – siakan namja yang sangat baik dan begitu mencintaimu demi namja yang hanya ingin bersenang – senang denganmu. Namja yang hanya ingin menikmati tubuhmu! Aku rasa kau memang sedang dihukum" Heechul bukannya mengurangi luka dihati Sungmin dia malah menyiram luka itu dengan air garam

"eonnie!" Sungmin kecewa

"jika kau tidak bisa menjalani komitmen perkawinanmu dengan baik, kenapa dulu kau putuskan untuk menikah? Bukankah hidup yang aku jalani ini lebih baik? Itulah kenapa aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya komitmen. Aku sudah muak menemui orang macam kau Sungmin-ah! Mengkhianati pasangan hidupnya hanya karena satu alasan. Aku sudah melayani tiga namja beristri yang mengeluhkan pasangannya dan akhirnya selalu sama mereka memutuskan mengakhiri hubungannya denganku karena aroma perselingkuhannya sudah tercium sang istri. Aku ingin bertanya padamu apa kau begitu takut saat Yunho mengetahui perselingkuhanmu?" Heechul menatap Sungmin tajam

"eonnie..." Sungmin terpojok

"jika kalian tidak siap untuk menghadapi resiko atas kegilaan yang kalian lakukan dengan berselingkuh maka jangan pernah mencoba untuk berselingku itu saja! cukup" Heechul menatap Sungmin sinis

"arraseo eonnie" Sungmin menyadari kesalahannya dan menerima semua perkataan Heechul

"dan kau Minnie-ah! Lupakan namja itu! lanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik. Kau sudah membuat eomma begitu kecewa karena perceraianmu. Jangan kau tambahkan lagi kekecewaannya dengan sikap lemahmu ini! Heechul menasihati dongsaengnya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Sejak bercerai dengan Sungmin, Yunho menjadi ketagihan untuk mengencani pelacur yang dia temui lewat dunia maya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak pelacur elit itu yang sudah Yunho kencani. Yunho menjadi liar dan begitu kasar memperlakukan semua teman kencannya karena rasa benci dan marah yang masih ada dalam hatinya pada Sungmin.

Dan malam itu saat Yunho yang baru saja tiba dibasement gedung appartemen mewah yang baru dia beli, dia kembali bertemu Jaejoong yang baru turun dari sebuah mobil mewah milik seseorang yang dia sangat kenal.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong begitu panik dan begitu kerepotan mengeluarkan penumpang dimobil mewah itu. yunho putuskan untuk menghampiri Jaejoong dan memberinya pertolongan.

"permisi! Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" sapa Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong

"Yunho-ssi!" Jaejoong tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya saat melihat Jaejoong ada disitu

"apa kau bisa membantuku menggendong bos ku ini hingga kekamar appartementnya?" Jaejoong tidak menyia – nyiakan tawaran Yunho

"Choi Siwon?" Yunho tidak menduga bos yang Jaejoong sebut adalah Choi Siwon

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"tentu saja! dulu mantan istriku bekerja diperusahaannya" jawab Yunho mulai menggendong Siwon diatas punggungnya

"apa yang terjadi padanya hingga dia mabuk seperti ini?" tanya Yunho mulai melangkah setelah Jaejoong mengunci mobil milik Siwon

"aku tidak tahu pasti! Aku mendapat telpon dari tuan untuk menjemputku diclub khusus gay itu" jawab Jaejoong tanpa beban

"kau menjadi supirnya juga?" sindir Yunho

"begitulah tuan Choi memperlakukanku. Semua dia gantungkan padaku! Dari mulai kebutuhan sehari – harinya, kesehatannya aku rasa semuanya" jawab Jaejoong membuka pintu lift

"berapa dia membayarmu hingga kau mau melakukan semua itu?" Yunho tampak keberatan saat mendengar perlakuan Siwon pada Jaejoong

"sangat banyak! Begitu banyak" jawab Jaejoong memijit tobol angka 2 dan 8

"tadi kau bilang kau harus menjemputnya diclub khusus gay?" Yunho mengorek

"ahh" Jaejoong tampak kikuk karena Yunho mengucapkan kata gay

"gwencanayeo aku sudah tahu kalau dia seorang gay! Aku kenal dia sejak diam masih menjadi namja normal dia dulu memacari mantan kakak iparku yang seorang yeoja" Yunho menghibur Jaejoong yang merasa begitu bersalah membocorkan masalah pribadi bosnya

"jinja? Apa dulu tuan Choi adalah namja normal?" Jaejoong tampak begitu antusias saat mendengar bahwa Siwon pernah mencintai seorang yeoja

"kenapa kau begitu riang saat mendengar Siwon pernah normal?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"aniyeo" jawab Jaejoong menghindar

_'aku tahu kau pasti menyukai bosmu yang tidak normal ini! Itu sebabnya kau tidak keberatan saat bosmu ini memanfaatkan perasaanmu'_ bisik Yunho dalam hati

.

.

"apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong menyelimuti Siwon dengan selimutnya yang sudah Yunho baringkan diatas kasurnya yang lux itu

"tentu saja pulang!" jawab Jaejoong singkat

"apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengajakmu minum diappartemenku?" Yunho mencoba mengajak Jaejoong

"ini sudah larut Yunho-ssi" tolak Jaejoong

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Yunho memaksa

Jaejoong diam dan sepertinya dia memikirkan sesuatu. Disatu sisi malam memang sudah begitu larut namun disisi lainnya, dia juga sangat ingin mengetahui kamar appartement Yunho namja yang juga bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan mencairkan hatinya selain Choi Siwon bosnya yang seorang gay.

"baiklah hanya satu teguk saja?" Jaejoong sudah membuat keputusan

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai diappartement Yunho. Jaejoong duduk manis diatas sofa menunggu minuman yang akan disuguhkan Yunho untuknya. Yunho datang membawa sebotol aggur merah dan dua gelas menaruhnya diatas meja lalu duduk disamping Jaejoong.

Mereka minum bersama dan berbicang. Yunho ceritakan tentang perceraiannya pada Jaejoong namun Yunho tidak menjelaskan penyebab kenapa dia menceraikan istrinya.

"aku menyesal atas perceraianmu Yunho-ssi! semoga kau bisa menemukan kembali yeoja yang baik dan bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu" Jaejoong berusaha menghibur Yunho

"gumapta!" Yunho menaruh gelasnya diatas meja lalu menatap Jaejoong penuh duka

Mereka saling menatap dan memandang. Entah angin apa yang membawa mereka hingga mereka seketika berciuman begitu mesra seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu, mereka melakukan ciuman itu penuh kasih dan ada cinta didalamnya.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu lalu saling mengeringkan bibir masing – masing

"miane! Aku menciummu begitu saja" Yunho menyesal

"gwencanayeo" ujar Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

Mereka kembali saling menatap dan kini mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman itu dimana Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong keatas pangkuannya. Mereka berciuman penuh hasrat. Kedua tangan Yunho membuka blus satin Jaejoong satu persatu dan mulai meremas lembut kedua payudara Jaejoong dengan tetap menciumi bibir Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong meremas lembut rambut Yunho. Sementara bibirnya mulai bereksplorasi disekitar telinga hingga leher Yunho. Yunho mulai membuka kaitan span kerja Yunho

"turunlah dan buka semuanya!" perintah Yunho datar

Jaejoong menuruti saja perintah Yunho dia turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan menurunkan span kerjanya juga celana dalamnya hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya telanjang. Tidak lupa Jaejoong melepaskan blusnya yang sudah tidak terkancingi karena Yunho sudah membukanya.

Begitu juga Yunho dia tak kalah sibuknya dengan Jaejoong. Satu persatu pakaian yang dia pakai dia lepas dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. yunho sudah benar – benar telanjang. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah telanjang.

"kemarilah" Yunho mengajak Jaejoong kembali duduk disofa itu

Yunho duduk bersandar dengan kaki masih menapak dilantai. Memposisikan Jaejoong duduk diatasnya membelakanginya. Kedua tangan Yunho meremas payudara Jaejoong lembut namun dapat membangkitkan gairah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho. Sementara tangannya mengarahkan tangan Yunho untuk memainkan klitorisnya.

Kini tangan kiri Yunho bermain ditengah selangkangan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menggeliat

"ahhh" Jaejoong mendesah

Yunho angkat bokong Jaejoong sedikit untuk memberikan ruang agar batangnya yang sudah ereksi masuk kedalam vagina Jaejoong. Mereka melakukan itu sambil duduk diatas sofa dengan posisi Jaejoong yang membelakanginya

Mereka menggerakan tubuh bagian bawah mereka naik turun. Kedua tangan Yunho kembali meremas payudara Jaejoong dari belakang

"hmmm" Jaejoong mendesah

Gerakan itu tetap lambat dan teratur. Kedua mata mereka terpejam meresapi nikmat yang tengah mereka rasakan.

"kita rubah posisi kita" Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berdiri sebentar saat dia merubah posisinya berbaring terlentang diatas sofa

Jaejoong segera naik dan duduk tepat diatas batang Yunho. Jaejoong mengarahkan batang Yunho kembali masuk kedalam vaginanya. Dan dia mulai menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur.

"mmmm ahhh" Jaejoong mencoba menahan desahannya

Kini gerakan bokong Jaejoong mulai cepat dan semakin cepat. Membuat sofa itu ikut bergerak.

"ahhhh mmmmm" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

Yunho membuka matanya menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya memegang bokong Jaejoong dan mengarahkan agar gerakan Jaejoong semakin kuat karena dia sudah akan mencapai klimaks.

"Ahhhh" mereka mendesah hampir bersamaan saat mereka mencapai orgasme.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong tidur didalam kamarnya sesaat setelah mereka selesai melakukan sex diatas sofa. Mereka tidur bersama dan masih telanjang didalam kamar yang selalu sepi itu.

Matahari sesaat lagi akan menyapa mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali melakukan petualang sex dipagi hari pengganti sarapan mereka sebelum kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

Petualangan sex itu tidak berhenti hanya diatas kasur saja. mereka kembali melakukannya dibawah pancuran saat mereka membersihkan diri.

.

.

Tiiiiing

Pintu lift appartement terbuka. Yunho dan Jaejoong diam membeku saat melihat orang yang ada didalam lift itu yang adalah Choi Siwon.

"kalian?" Siwon mengerutkan alisnya

"tuan Choi!" sapa Jaejoong gugup

"apa kalian tidak akan ikut turun?" tanya Siwon pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang malah diam diluar walau pintu lift sudah terbuka untuk mereka

"tentu saja" Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong masuk kedalam lift

Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak dapat menutupi kegugupan mereka saat berada didalam lift bersama Siwon. Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana kegugupan mereka.

"apa kalian sedang menjalin hubungan?" tanya Siwon mencairkan suasana

"kami baru saja memulai" jawab Yunho sedikit tersenyum

"chukae aku senang Jaejoong mendapatkan kekasih sekarang" respon Siwon

_'bagaimana jika Sungmin tahu kalau mantan kekasihnya kini menjalin kasih dengan sekertarisku?'_ tanya Siwon dalam hati

Tiiiing

Pintu lift itu terbuka dan sudah mengantar mereka kebasement gedung appartement itu.

"kau ikut denganku atau pergi dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Siwon pada sekertarisnya

"aku akan mengantarnya tepat waktu. Dia harus mencari pakaian baru. Tidak baik kelihatannya sekertaris pribadi sekelas Choi Siwon memakai pakaian yang sama dalam dua hari" canda Yunho

"baiklah carikan sekertarisku ini pakaian yang mahal karena hari ini dia harus menyambut tamu penting" Siwon membalas candaan Yunho.

Mereka pergi dengan mobil masing – masing dimana Jaejoong menumpang didalam mobil Yunho.

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak cantik dengan stelan kerjanya sedang duduk manis diruang tunggu didepan ruang kerja Siwon. Sungmin berkali – kali memperhatikan Jaejoong yang serius mengetik mengerjakan tugasnya.

_'kau memang bodoh Siwon-ssi! sekertaris cantik dan muda seperti ini kau sia – siakan begitu saja. kau lebih memilih mengasihi namja yang sejenis denganmu'_ Sungmin berkata dalam hati saat mengagumi penampilan fisik milik Jaejoong

"nona Lee Silahkan masuk! Tuan Choi sudah siap menemui anda" Jaejoong mempersilahkan Sungmin menemui bosnya

"ghamsamida" Sungmin menganggukan wajahnya lalu masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon

"selamat pagi tuan Choi!" sapa Sungmin resmi

"kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu! aneh rasanya terdengar ditelingaku" sambut Siwon

"mianata aku baru menemuimu sekarang ini! Aku baru saja melewatkan masa yang sulit" ujar Sungmin sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya

"gwencanayeo! Aku ikut menyesal atas perceraianmu. Heechul yang memberitahuku tentang itu" Siwon mendekati Sungmin dan mempersilahkan duduk diatas sofa

"apa kau masih suka berhubungan dengan eonnie?" tanya Sungmin merubah topik

"hanya melalui telpon! Kami sudah lama tidak saling bertemu" jawab Siwon

"nee" Sungmin kembali murung

"bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap kembali bekerja?" Siwon menawarkan

"aku siap bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk mulai bekerj hari ini" jawab Sungmin semangat

"baiklah kau mulai bekerja hari ini" Siwon berdiri menghampiri mejanya dia lalu menekan tombol ditelpon

"kemarilah" Siwon memanggil Jaejoong sekertarisnya

Tidak lama Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya Jaejoong

"antarkan nona Lee ini keruang Accounting!" peritah Siwon

"baik tuan! Mari nona!" Jaejoong mengajak Sungmin dan melangkan mendahului Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

Siwon memandangi punggung kedua yeoja itu. ada satu namja yang membuat kedua yeoja itu saling terkait dia adalah Yunho.

_'aku tidak akan berkata apapun tentang hubungan mantan suamimu dengan sekertarisku! Hingga kau mengetahuinya sendiri dengan matamu'_ Siwon berikrar.

.

.

Sungmin sedang melamun didalam lift yang akan membawanya turun kelantai dasar gedung itu. hari pertama kembali bekerja benar – benar membuat Sungmin lelah karena bagitu banyak hal yang harus dia periksa dan pelajari. Walau dia sudah begitu ahli dalam bidang itu.

Kriiiing kriiing

Suara ponsel Sungmin berbunyi tanda menerima panggilan

"yeobseo eonnie!" Sungmin menjawab panggilan itu

"aku menunggumu di caffe biasa! Aku akan mentraktirmu" Heechul mengajak Sungmin karena ingin menghibur dongsaengnya itu

"baiklah aku akan segera sampai" Sungmin setuju pada ajakan Heechul

.

.

Heechul sedang asyik bermain game dari ponselnya sambil menunggu kedatangan Sungmin. dia tidak menyadari ada seorang namja yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya sejak tadi

"noona! Kau serius sekali dengan ponselmu itu" terdengar sapaan suara namja yang berat dan enak didengar

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya melihat namja yang menyapanya berdiri dihadapannya

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" sambut Heechul tersenyum lebar melihat namja muda yang tampan itu menyapanya

"apa kabar noona cantik? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" sapa Kyuhyun masih berdiri

"kabar baik! Kau sendiri?" Heechul berdiri menjabat tangan Kyuhyun

"tidak begitu baik noona!" jawab Kyuhyun

"duduklah! Temani aku hingga dongsaengku datang" Heechul mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk bersamanya

"noona selalu terlihat cantik dan selalu mengagumkan" puji Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Heechul begitu mesra.

"sesama simpanan dilarang saling menggoda itu sudah merupakan aturan wajib" canda Heechul dan merekapun tertawa bersama

Jika dilihat dari luar mereka, kedekatan mereka itu tampak seperti sepasangang kekasih beda usia yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

**At Sungmin side**

Sungmin sudah sampai didepan pintu kaca caffe itu. dari luar Sungmin bisa dengan jelas melihat kemesraan Heechul dan Kyuhyun, namja yang sudah mempermainkan cinta dan juga kehidupannya.

_'kau memang kurang ajar Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah puas menikmati tubuhku kini kau incar eonnieku. Jadi kau mengincar semua noona untuk masuk dalam lingkaran setanmu' _sungmin menggeram dalam hatinya.

Sungmin segera membalikan badannya menghidari agar Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju pintuk keluar tidak menyadari akan kehadirannya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari caffe itu dan berjalan menyebrangi jalanan menuju mall diseberang jalan. Sungmin pandangi punggung namja yang sudah memberinya petualangan indah walau hanya sesaat.

Setelah Kyuhyun menjauh dan tidak terlihat lagi, Sungmin putuskan untuk masuk kedalam caffe menemui eonnienya dan mengorek informasi darinya tentang namja itu.

.

"kau lambat sekali?" protes Heechul saat Sungmin menghampirinya

"miane eonnie" Sungmin menaruh tasnya diatas kursi

"kita pesan menu sekarang!" Heechul mulai membuka buku menu

"eonnie! Tadi diluar aku lihat kau sedang berbincang dengan seorang namja yang terlihat masih muda. Siapa dia?" Sungmin memancing

"ohh dia, namanya Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Heechul santai dimana matanya terus tertuju pada buku menu

"sekilas kalian seperti sepasang kekasih! Apa kalian berpacaran?" Sungmin terus menggali

"huh tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan namja macam itu! buang waktu" jawab Heechul sekenanya dan melambaikan tangan pada pelayan caffe

"memangnya kenapa dengan namja itu?" tanya Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya

"kau ingat saat aku bilang aku ditahan nyonya Choi untuk menemaninya karena dia ingin membicaran anaknya yang gay dan dia ingin memamerkan rumah barunya?" Heechul menunjukan pesanannya pada sang pelayan yang sudah menghampirinya

"aku ingat! Lalu apa hubungannya dengan nyonya Choi?" tanya Sungmin menunjukan juga pesanannya pada pelayan itu

Mereka sepakat untuk berhenti sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"aku kenal dia sudah lama. dia adalah seorang namja yang biasa melayani yeoja tua kaum jet set juga bangsawan. Namja itu kini adalah suami simpanan nyonya Choi! Yah lebih pantas dibilang peliharaanlah. Sejak menjadi peliharaan nyonya Choi dia sudah tidak pernah melayani yeoja lainnya" jawab Heechul tanpa beban

"mereka kini tinggal bersama dirumah mewah yang baru nyonya Choi belikan khusus buat namja itu" Heechul memeriksa ponselnya yang baru mendapatkan pesan masuk

Blaaaash

Jantung Sungmin bagai tertusuk pedang yang begitu panjang menembus hingga ketulang belakangnya.

"jinja?" wajah Sungmin pucat pasi seketika

"Minnie-ah gwencana?" Heechul mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya yang tiba – tiba pucat

"apakah Siwon tahu akan hal ini?" tanya Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya

"dia tahu! Itu sebabnya dia semakin bebas menikmati penyimpangan sex nya. Mereka seolah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan pribadi masing – masing" jawab Heechul dengan ekspresi yang seperti berfikir kenapa Sungmin begitu tertarik membahas kehidupan orang lain

"waeyeo? Sepertinya kau begitu penasaran dengan namja itu? apa kau mengenalnya juga?" sindir Heechul memancing

"namja itulah yang membuat Yunho menceraikan aku eonnie" air mata Sungmin tumpah begitu deras manatap Heechul penuh luka,

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**wahh update lagi nihh**

**miane chapter 3 kemaren pendek banget**

**gmn nih ama nc Yunjaenya?**

**tadinya mau vai skip loh coz vai pgn fokus ama kyumin dulu**

**tp berhubung ada yang minta moment Yunjae, vai hadiahkan buat kalian**

**gmn ama chapter ini?**

**pasti mengejutkan kalian?**

**yg mana yg paling mengejutkan?**

**Jaejoong yg sekertarisnya Siwon atw Kyupil yg **_**peliharaannya **_**nyonya Choi?**

**gomawo udh review yg dichapter 3**

**salam kenal juga buat semua pembaca baru vai makin tersanjung nihh ama kalian yg setia baca ff vai**

**vai janji g bklan bikin ming menderita kaya di Sweet Revenge kok santai aja yah :p**

**ttep review yah**

**saranghae buat kalian semua**

**hugs n kiss**

**muaaaaccchhhh**


	5. Chapter 5

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"mworago? Kau mengkhianati Yunho bersama namja itu?" mata Heechul terbuka lebar dan tampak dia begitu emosi pada dongsaengnya

"aku tidak tahu eonnie! Aku tidak menyangka dia namja seperti itu" Sungmin meneruskan tangisnya

"kau memang yeoja terbodoh yang aku temukan" Heechul meledek Sungmin

"eonnie!" lirih Sungmin manja

"kau tahu jika saja kau memaafkan Yunho atas kematian Se Kyung hingga kau tidak berselingkuh, dan jika saja yunho memaafkan perselingkuhanmu hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hanya satu hal yang kalian butuhkan yaitu memaafkan" Heechul menatap Sungmin dalam

"betapa bodohnya aku eonnie parahnya lagi aku sangat mencintai namja itu" Sungmin menenggelamkan wajanya dikedua telapak tangannya

"kau memang bodoh kau mengabaikan cinta Yunho yang begitu tulus padamu. Dan kau bilang kau mencintai gigolog itu?" Heechul terlihat geram

"tapi aku yakin dia mencintaiku eonnie! Selama menjalin hubungan denganku dia tidak pernah meminta apapun dariku. Tidak pernah!" Sungmin tetap pada pandangannya

"kita buktikan saja ucapanmu itu. jika dia benar mencintaimu dia akan meninggalkan nyonya Choi dan berhenti menjadi peliharaannya lalu kembali padamu" Heechul meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"eonnie!" Sungmin memanggil Heechul

"kau makan saja pesanan yang sudah kau pesan aku akan membayarnya" Heechul meneruskan langkahnya menuju kasir

"eonnie!" teriak Sungmin memanggil Heechul

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari rumah mewah yang dulu dia lihat Kyuhyun memasukinya. Betapa besarnya rasa penasaran Sungmin untuk bisa membuktikan ucapan Heechul tentang status Kyuhyun yang seorang gigolog.

Pandangan Sungmin terus tertuju pada rumah mewah itu.

Degdegdegdeg

Detak jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah mewah itu menggandeng mesra seorang yeoja yang sudah masuk usia 45 tahunnya namun masih begitu cantik dan anggun.

Dari tempat Sungmin dia bisa begitu jelas melihat Kyuhyun mencium bibir nyonya Choi begitu lama sebelum nyonya itu masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya.

Sreeeeet

Hati Sungmin yang masih terluka dan masih menganga kembali robek melihat adegan ciuman itu.

"Kyuhyuuuuuuuun!" teriak Sungmin histeris dan air matanya mengalir begitu deras membasahi kedua pipinya yang putih mulus itu.

Hikhikhikhikhik

Sungmin terus menangis dari balik kemudinya dan melirik kearah mobil nyonya Choi yang baru saja melewati mobilnya.

_'kau benar eonnie! Aku sudah membuktikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri betapa hebatnya akting seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat memerankan suami bayaran nyonya Choi, Juga akting saat dia memerankan kekasih gelap seorang yeoja lugu bernama Lee Sungmin dia begitu mendalami karakternya. Dia pantas mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan'_

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Cleek

Pintu rumah Sungmin dibuka assistennya mempersilahkan Heechul masuk.

"apa dia masih belum mau makan?" tanya Heechul masuk lalu bergegas menuju tangga

"nyonya masih belum mau membuka pintu kamarnya nona!" jawab assisten

"jinja. Dia memang benar – benar bodoh" Heechul berlari menaiki anak tangga

Tok tok tok

Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin dimana sudah 2 hari sejak dia menyaksikan adegan ciuman yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan nyonya Choi, Sungmin terus mengurung dirinya didalam kamar itu

"Minnie-ah buka pintu!" teriak Heechul dari luar kamar

Didalam kamar Sungmin tampak murung sedang duduk bersandar diatas kursi yang dia simpan begitu dekat dengan jendela kamarnya hingga dia bisa melihat pemandangan luar dari dalam kamarnya.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan Heechul eonnienya yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Minnie-ah kau mendengarkan aku kan?" Heechul kembali berteriak

Braaak

Pintu kamar Sungmin dibuka paksa oleh Heechul dibantu tukang kebun. Heechul masuk lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang diam membeku tanpa bereaksi meski pintu kamarnya telah dibuka paksa oleh Heechul

"Minnie-ah!" Heechul mencengkram bahu Sungmin namun dia tetap tidak bereaksi

Tatapan Sungmin begitu kosong menatap kearah jalanan dan entah apa yang dilihatnya dari jalanan itu.

"Lee Sungmin! lihat aku! Tatap mataku" bentak Heechul berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya memalingkan pandangannya untuk menatap mata Heechul

"apa kau sungguh mencintai gigolog itu?" tanya Heechul dengan mata terbuka lebar

"aku sangat mencintainya eonnie meskipun dia seorang gigolog" jawab Sungmin begitu lemas tak berdaya

"kau hanya membutuhkan uang untuk bisa membuat namja itu kembali bertekuk lutut padamu. Serang dia melalui kelemahannya. Uang! itulah yang dia cintai dalam hidupnya. Jika kau memiliki banyak uang, maka dia akan menjadi budakmu" Heechul mencengkram bahu Sungmin lebih keras

"bukankan kebutuhannya sudah terpenuhi oleh nonya Choi? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?" Sungmin putus asa

"jika kau sadari itu! maka kau harus enyahkan dia dalam hidupmu! kau tidak akan mampu bersaing dengan nyonya Choi yang selalu bisa memuaskan kebutuhannya" Heechul mencoba cara lain untuk menyadarkan Sungmin

"aku tidak perlu memeliharanya dan mengeluarkan banyak uang. Aku hanya perlu memberinya cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkannya" ujar Sungmin naif

"apa yang kau harapkan dari namja seperti itu Sungmin-ah?" Heechul begitu mencemaskan dongsaengnya

"aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sekali saja. aku ingin mendengarkan alasannya kenapa dia meninggalkan aku?" jawab Sungmin masih dengan wajah putus asanya

"asal kau tahu Sungmin-ah, dia tidak membutuhkan cinta juga membuang waktunya hanya sekedar memberimu sebuah alasan. Jika yang kau butuhkan hanyalah sebuah pertemuan, aku bisa membantumu mewujudkannya!" Heechul mengeluarkan ponselnya yang dia simpan didalam _handbag_-nya

Tuuut tuuut

Heechul menelpon seseorang dari ponselnya. Heechul sengaja mengaktikan _loud speaker_-nya agar percakapannya dengan orang yang dia telpon dapat didengar Sungmin.

"yeobseo!" terdengar suara berat milik Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan Heechul

"Kyuhyun-ssi! apa kau masih bersedia melayani yeoja selain nyonya Choi?" Heechul langsung pada tujuannya saat berbicara dengan Kyuhyun

"Heechul noona?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar ingin memastikan siapa penelponnya

"nee! Ini aku Heechul noona" jawab Heechul menatap Sungmin yang kikuk saat mendengar suara namja yang sudah membuatnya hampir gila

"siapa yeoja yang noona maksud? Jika yeoja itu Heechul noona aku sangat tidak keberatan aku tidak membutuhkan bayaran. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan kencan kita yang diluar dugaan itu noona! Kau begitu hebat dan kau benar – benar membuatku melayang" Kyuhyun menggoda Heechul dan itu sungguh menusuk hati Sungmin

Mata Sungmin terbelalak dan mulutnya mengaga saat mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun yang pernah tidur dengan eonnienya.

"babbo! Bukan aku! Tapi seseorang yang aku kenal. Dia ingin berkencan denganmu. Dan aku mohon lupakan kejadian itu! aku sama sekali tidak terpikir kita akan melakukannya seperti itu!" Heechul terus menatap Sungmin walau sejujurnya dia merasa canggung

"kau boleh melupakan kejadian itu noona tapi aku tidak bisa" lagi – lagi Kyuhyun melukai perasaan Sungmin

"jawab pertanyaanku dulu, apa kau masih bersedia kencan dengan yeoja lain?" Heechul terus pada tujuannya

"bukankah noona tahu dengan pasti, aku sudah menjadi suami bayaran nyonya Choi. Aku harus loyal padanya karena dia sudah sangat membantuku juga mengobati eommaku hingga sembuh. Aku tidak bisa lagi kembali menjalani profesiku dulu noona" jawab Kyuhyun

"aku akan membayarmu banyak untuk bisa bertemu dengan yeoja ini! Perlu kau tahu yeoja ini adalah dongsaengku dan dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu!" Heechul memaksa

"nugu? Apakah aku mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun penasaran

"kau akan mengetahuinya saat bertemu dengannya" Heechul mengepalkan tangannya

"dimana aku bisa menemuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"dikamar hotel tempat kita dulu berkencan" jawab Heechul semakin ingin membuka mata Sungmin dan membuat dongsaengnya sadar bahwa dia telah mencintai namja yang salah

"baiklah aku akan menemuinya! Kau tidak perlu membayarku noona! Aku rela melakukannya untukmu Heechul noona" Kyuhyun terus menggoda Heechul

Heechul menutup ponselnya lalu menatap Sungmin yang menangis tersedu setelah mendengar percakapan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"apakah eonnie harus sekasar itu menghukumku?" keluh Sungmin menyeka air matanya

"kasar? Menghukum?" Heechul mengerutkan dahinya

"apa kau sengaja menelponnya supaya aku mendengar semua yang sudah terjadi antara kau dengan Kyuhyun?" serang Sungmin

"kau memang bodoh! Aku ingin kau membuka matamu. Aku ingin menyadarkanmu kau telah mencintai namja yang salah" bentak Heechul

"aku tidak peduli seperti apa dia dimasa lalu! Aku akan membuktikan ketulusan cinta yang dia miliki untukku!" Sungmin tertawa sinis saat menatap Heechul

"persetan dengan semua ocehanmu" Heechul memalingkan wajah

"aku ingin menantangmu eonnie! Kau yang selalu tampak bisa menaklukan hati semua namja. Aku ingin menantangmu" teriak Sungmin

"kau! Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Heechul menoreh kearah Sungmin

"aku bisa membuktikan cinta tulus yang Kyuhyun miliki untukku. Aku akan membuktikan Kyuhyun akan benar – benar meninggalkan nyonya Choi untuk bisa hidup bersamaku. Jika saat itu tiba kau harus bisa membuktikan kehebatanmu. Aku menantangmu jika kau bisa membuat Choi Siwon kembali normal dan kembali mencintaimu maka kita impas. Jika kau kalah, Jaguar itu akan menjadi miliku" Sungmin tiba – tiba berubah

"jika kau kalah! Aku akan memiliki semua kekayaanmu! Rumah, mobil dan semua yang Yunho berikan padamu. Aku terima tantanganmu!" Heechul menampakan wajah bengisnya

.

.

Sungmin sudah berada didalam kamar yang Heechul sewa untuknya bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun. Semua perasaan campur aduk dalam hati Sungmin saat menunggu detik – detik kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah menyiapkan strategi saat menghadapi Kyuhyun yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Sungmin ingin sekali membuktikan dan memenangkan taruhan yang dilakukannya bersama Heechul.

Ting tong

Bel Pintu kamar hotel itu dipijit seseorang. Sungmin segera berderi melompat kearah pintu untuk membuka pintunya.

Blaaassh

Jantung Sungmin juga Kyuhyun terasa ditusuk saat mereka bertemu kembali disebah kamar hotel untuk berkencan

"noona!" wajah Kyuhyun pucat

"nee ini aku Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin melupaka semua strateginya saat melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya

"apa yang noona lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dan tatapan itu begitu luka saat melihat Sungmin

"apalagi kalau bukan untuk berkencan denganmu" jawab Sungmin

"apakah kau dongsaeng Heechul noona?" tebak Kyuhyun hati – hati

"nee! Eonnie yang mengatur kencan untuk kita bukan?" Sungmin membuka pintu kamar hotelnya lebih lebar

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan berfikir keras mencerna kejadian yang begitu mengejutkannya.

"noona! Jadi kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" wajah Kyuhyun berubah murung

"aku baru tahu setelah kau meninggalkan aku. Kau seorang gigolog dan kini kau adalah suami bayaran nyonya Choi. Yang mana aku adalah sahabat putra tunggalnya" jawab Sungmin menuntun tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar hotel itu

"lalu kenapa kau masih ingin menemuiku? Aku bukanlah namja yang pantas kau harapkan dan kau bandingakan dengan mantan suamimu yang hebat itu" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"aku menemuimu karena aku ingin mendengar kejujuranmu! Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku! Apakah kau pernah memiliki perasaan istimewa padaku? Atau kau menganggapmu sama dengan semua yeoja yang kau kencani?" tanya Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh diatas kasur kamar hotel itu

"noona aku mohon hentikan ini! Kembalilah kekehidupan normalmu sebelum bertemu denganku! Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini! Aku mohon hentikan ini noona" Kyuhyun berdiri memegang bahu Sungmin

"shiroooo! Kau sudah membuatku gila! Aku jatuh cinta padamu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau membutakan mataku dan membuatku mengabaikan cinta suamiku! Aku jatuh cinta padamu" teriak Sungmin memukuli Kyuhyun berkali – kali dengan tangan kosongnya

Kyuhyun tidak berusaha untuk menangkis ataupun menghindar dari pukulan Sungmin yang terus menerus memukuli tubuhnya. Kyuhyun pasrah karena dia sadar dia telah terjebak dalam permainan cintanya dengan seorang ibu rumah tangga lugu yang putus asa karena ditinggal mati putri tunggalnya juga bimbang akan hubungan bersama suaminya yang hambar.

"kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku begitu saja!" teriak Sungmin dan mengakhiri pukulan itu dengan sebuah pelukan

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan membalasnya dengan sebuah ciuman mesra dibibir Sungmin. mereka berciuman begitu mesra sama seperti saat mereka masih berkencan dulu.

Sungmin begitu aktif dan berinisiatif membuka kancing blusnya selama ciuman itu berlangsung lalu membuka bra-nya hingga dengan jelas, payudaranya yang masih kencang itu berdiri tegak dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandangi Puting susunya yang merah kecoklatan terlihat begitu menantang. Kyuhyun remas dengan lembut kedua payudara Sungmin. Lalu melintir puting itu lembut dengan jari-jariku.

"ahh..Kyu...", Sungmin bergidig

mereka benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan gairah lagi. Sekarang ini yang ada dalam otak mereka hanyalah bagaimana memuaskan hasrat dan mencarikepuasan yang selama ini Sungmin tahan sejak Kyuhyun meninggalkannya saat itu. sungmin begitu lama merindukan kehangatan Kyuhyun namja yang kini mengisi hatinya menggeser posisi Yunho. Perasaan itu bercampur dengan nafsu Kyuhyun yang sudah menggelora.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin yang sudah telanjang dada diatas kasur lalu menarik celana dalamnya agak kasar. Sementara Sungmin hanya diam saja sambil memejamkan mata pasrah.

Sungmin membuka lebar kedua pahanya begitu celana dalamnya Kyuhyun lepas.

"apa noona sungguh menginginkannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memandangi tubuh Sungmin yang sudah telanjang

"aku selalu ingin melakukannya denganmu Kyuhyun-ah" jawab Sungmin membuka matanya

Kyuhyun lalu menurunkan wajahnya untuk menjilati leher Sungmin, daun telinga Sungmin juga payudara Sungmin.

"hmmmm ngehh" desah Sungmin

Kyuhyun julurkan lidahnya menjilati seluruh badan Sungmin menuju ke pusar. Sementara tangannya memainkan vagina Sungmin

"ahhh Kyuhhh" Sungmin menggeliat

Lidah Kyuhyun semakin turun menuju selangkangan Sungmin. kyuhyun jilati selangkangan Sungmin kiri dan kanan lalu bermuara dibagian tengah selangkangan itu dan memainkan klitoris Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

Hmmmm aku suka itu Kyu!" Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun

Beberapa menit Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan vagina Sungmin yang hanya bisa mengerang dan menggelinjang kecil menahan nikmat. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin meremas sendiri buah dadanya dan memuntir-muntir sendiri

puting susunya.

kyuhyun berdiri sebentar untuk melepaskan semua pakaiannya lalu kembali melanjutkan menjilati vagina Sungmin. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin meronta dengan kuat.

"Aaahh... ohh Kyu... aaargghhh...", Sungmin mendesah dan menekan lebut kepala Kyuhyun menempel lebih kuat lagi dengan vaginanya dengan dua tangannya.

"ahh..." Sungmin makin menggeliat ketika Kyuhyun mengulum clitorisnya, dan memainkan clitoris itu dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun masukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang vagina Sungmin membuat Sungmin meronta dan tiba-tiba dia menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"ahhhh Kyuuuhh" Sungmin menegang

Kyuhyun turun dari atas ranjang itu lalu perlahan Kyuhyun menarik kedua kaki Sungmin ke tepi tempat tidur, Kyuhyun buka pahanya selebar-lebarnya dan menjatuhkan kaki Sungmin menapak lantai. Vagina Sungmin sudah terbuka lebar.

Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapan Sungmin yang berbaring dimana kakinya manapak lantai, mulai memasukan batangnya kedalam vagina Sungmin yang sudah badah itu

"Ohh... ", Sungmin menjerit tertahan

Kyuhyun dorong batangnya masuk semakin dalam divagina Sungmin bergerak maju mundur

"hmmmm hmmmmm" Sungmin menahan agar dia tidak mendesah sementara

tangannya meremas-remas kain sprei, kadang memukul-mukul tempat tidur

Kyuuh... aaahhhh", kembali Sungmin mengerang dan meronta.

Kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dia memegangi erat pinggul Sungmin agar berhenti meronta, Kyuhyun dorong sekuatnya batang itu semakin dalam.

"ahhhh" Kembali Sungmin menjerit dan meronta dengan lincah

Kyuhyun diam sejenak menunggu agar Sungmin sedikit lebih tenang. Kyuhyun kembali menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur, membuat batangnya keluar masuk kedalam vagina Sungmin.

Lama bertahan dengan posisi itu. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin hanya mendesis, sambil memejamkan mata. Lalu Kyuhyun keluarkan batangnya dari vagina Sungmin dan merubah posisi Sungmin menungging diatas kasur itu dengan kaki yang masih menapak lantai.

Kyuhyun regangkan kaki Sungmin agar lubang vagina itu dapat terlihat. Kyuhyun masukan kembali batangnya semakin dalam dan kembali menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur dibelakang Sungmin sementara tangannya meTiba-tiba kurasakan membelai punggung Sungmin.

"hhhhhaahhhh ahhhh" lirih Sungmin panjang

Tubuh Sungmin mulai menggelinjang, nafasnya mulai tak karuan, dan tangannya meremas-remas sprey.

"Ohhh... ooohh... sshh... aaahh...", desahan Kyuhyun mulai terdengar dan goyangan bokongnya sekarang sudah semakin cepat.

"Aahhh... ooohhh... Kyuuh...", Sungmin menggelinjang dengan hebat mengeluarkan cairan hangat membasahi batang Kyuhyun yang masih berada didalam vaginanya.

Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur dimana dia juga merasa dia akan mencapai orgasmenya.

"Aahhh... sshh...", Kyuhyun keluarkan sperma itu didalam vagina Sungmin membasahi selangkangan dan menetes keatas lantai.

Kyuhyun keluarkan batangnya dari vagina Sungmin lalu duduk di lantai. Menyadar keranjang dimana Sungmin masih menungging diatasnya.

"beginilah aku noona! Inilah pekerjaanku! Aku sudah sering melakukannya dengan banyak yeoja termasuk Heechul noona kakakmu sendiri" Kyuhyun kembali mengingatkan Sungmin

Sungmin turun lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kanan Kyuhyun dengan manja

"aku tidak peduli apa pekerjaanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Yang aku tahu hanya satu hal. Aku jatuh cinta padamu! Itu sudah cukup" Sungmin memejamkan matanya lalu air matanya menetes

Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin lalu mengecup kepala Sungmin yang menyandar dibahunya.

"lupakan aku noona! Lanjutkan hidupmu! kau pantas mendapatkan namja yang berkualitas dan jauh lebih baik dari aku" Kyuhyun terus berusaha membuka mata Sungmin

"shiroo! Yang aku mau hanya kau Kyuhyun" Sungmin terus memaksa

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menjadi milikmu noona! Aku tidak akan bisa menikahimu" Kyuhyun masih membelai rambut Sungmin

"aku tidak ingin kau menikahiku! Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu!" Sungmin tetap pada keinginannya

"kau bisa memilikiku jika kau bisa membeliku dari nyonya Choi!" rupanya Kyuhyun sudah pada cara akhir agar Sungmin mau menyadari kekeliruannya mencintai namja seperti dia

Blaaaash

Ucapan Kyuhyun berhasil menusuk semakin dalam jantung dan hati Sungmin. sungmin mendadak berhenti bernafas mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun yang mematikan urat sarafnya itu

"apa kau mencintai uang sebesar itu? apa uang benar – benat begitu penting dalam hidupmu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh luka

"hidupku untuk uang!" jawab Kyuhyun begitu dingin

"baiklah! Aku menyerah" air mata Sungmin seperti tidak pernah habis walau sudah begitu banyak yang keluar dari mata indah itu.

Kencan itu berakhir dengan luka dihati Sungmin. Kyuhyun keluar hotel lebih dulu dari Sungmin karena saatnya nyonya Choi pulang dari kegiatannya sebagai pemilih perusahaan besar warisan suaminya.

_'sekali lagi maafkan aku noona! Aku salah karena aku jatuh cinta padamu! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini pada yeoja manapun. Karena rasa cinta ini hanya bisa menghancurkan mimpiku menguasai harta nyonya Choi'_

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Seminggu berlalu sejak kencan dikamar hotel itu. sungmin berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan mulai kembali menata hidupnya yang sudah hancur. Dia sadar untuk menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai karyawan yang bekerja ditempat Siwon.

Pagi itu Sungmin sudah sampai dipelataran parkir gedung perkantoran milik Siwon.

degdegdegdge

Jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang saat melihat mobil Yunho sedang mencari parkir dipelataran gedung perkantoran Choi Siwon. Sungmin tidak segera turun dari mobilnya yang sudah terparkir. Sungmin terus memperhatikan mobil itu.

"apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa dia tahu aku kembali bekerja ditempat ini?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri

Sungmin melihat Yunho yang semakin gagah dan tampan itu turun dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang menumpang dimobilnya. Tak lama keluarlah Jaejoong sekertaris cantik yang selalu membuat Sungmin iri karena kecantikan juga usia muda yang dimiliki Jaejoong

"Jaejoong-ssi!" Sungmin seperti telah ditusuk tepat dijantungnya

Sungmin melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Yunho mantan suaminya mengecup mesra kening Jaejoong yang dulu selalu mendarat dikeningnya. Mata Sungmin berkaca – kaca, hatinya terasa dibakar bara api yang masa dahsyat panasnya.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk kedalam gedung setelah mobil mewah Yunho berlalu. Sungmin segera turun untuk menyusul Jaejoong dan mencari informasi tentang hubungan Jaejoong dengan mantan suaminya.

Langkah Sungmin begitu cepat agar dapat menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah masuk kedalam lift. Sungmin membuka pintu lift yang mulai tertutup itu. ada banyak orang didalam lift itu membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya mengorek informasi dari Jaejoong.

Satu per satu orang keluar dari lift hanya menyisakan Sungmin, Jaejoong dan satu orang staff yang bekerja di kantor Siwon. Mereka tiba dilantai 19 lalu keluar bergiliran. Sungmin memilih keluar paling belakang setelah Jaejoong

"Jaejoong-ssi!" Sungmin menghentikan langkah Jaejoong

"ya!" Jaejoong menengok kearah Sungmin

"apa kita bisa bicara sebentar saja?" Sungmin tampak begitu penasaran

"tentu saja!" Jaejoong membalikan badannya berhadapan dengan Sungmin

"apa kau berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho?" tanya Sungmin tanpa basa – basi

"mwo?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tampak aneh mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin

"apa kau sedang berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho?" Sungmin mengulangi pertanyaannya

"apa kau mengenal Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong balik bertanya

"aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik" jawab Sungmin mencoba mengontrol emosinya

"kami akan segera menikah bulan depan! Kami sudah tinggal bersama" jawab Jaejoong apa adanya

Blaaaassssh

Sungmin semakin tertusuk dan luka dihatinya itu semakin melebar. Betapa tidak, Yunho mantan suaminya akan segera menikah dengan yeoja muda yang sangat cantik sementara dirinya baru saja dicampakan namja muda yang sudah membuatnya diceraikan Yunho suaminya.

"jinja?" Sungmin terkejut dan dia tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya

"Sungmin-ssi! apa ada masalah denganmu?" Jaejoong sedikit curiga atas sikap Sungmin yang tidak biasa

"chukkae!" Sungmin berlalu menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes dihadapan Jaejoong

Jaejoong memandangi punggung Sungmin yang berlalu begitu saja membuat Jaejoong mencurigainya. Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan kecurigaannya menguap begitu saja. jaejoong memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Yunho namja yang akan segera menikahinya.

.

.

"masuklah!" Siwon mempersilahkan seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya

Sungmin masuk dengan wajah yang baru menangis dimana mata juga hidungnya sedikit merah.

"Sungmin-ah gwencana?" Siwon berdiri melangkah mendekati Sungmin

"apa kau tahu Jaejoong sekertarismu akan segera menikah dengan mantan suamiku?" Sungmin mencurahkan beban yang menyelimuti hatinya

"mworago?" Siwon memang tidak menduga Yunho akan secepat itu menikahi Jaejoong

"Yunho akan segera menikah?" Sungmin menangis dihadapan Siwon

"Sungmin-ah! Apa kau masih mencintai Yunho-ssi?" Siwon memegang bahu Sungmin

"ini bukan tentang perasaanku! Aku hanya belum siap menerima kenyataan dia sudah melupakan aku" Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Siwon

"Sungmin-ah kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan dan akan seperti ini pada akhirnya saat kau bercerai dengan Yunho! Kau harus kuat dan lanjutkan hidupmu" Siwon mencoba membuka mata Sungmin

.

.

.

Malam itu Siwon berniat untuk menghibur Sungmin dengan mengajak Sungmin juga Heechul minum untuk mabuk bersama di karaoke tempat biasa mereka dulu berkumpul. Sungmin yang memang sedang gundah dia setuju dengan ajakan Siwon.

Sungmin dan Siwon sampai lebih dulu dan mereka sudah berada didalam ruangan karaoke. Sementara Heechul masih dalam perjalanan karena dia harus menyelesaikan pemotretannya. Siwon memesan banyak minuman keras untuk dia minum bersama Sungmin dan Heechul.

"sepertinya aku akan berhenti bekerja ditempatmu Siwon-ah!" tiba – tiba Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya

"apa karena Jaejoong?" Siwon menatap Sungmin iba

"aku tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi karena akan membuat lukaku semakin dalam" Sungmin membuka botol minumannya

Cleek

Pintu kamar ruang karaoke itu dibuka Heechul yang baru saja datang mengejutkan Siwon dan Sungmin.

"hai! Kalian sudah lama?" sapa Heechul masuk menghampiri Sungmin dan Siwon

"kami baru sampai 15 menit yang lalu" jawab Siwon memandang Heechul masih dengan tatapan yang sama

"eonnie kau tahu Yunho akan segera menikah?" ujar Sungmin sekonyong – konyong

"aku tahu!" Heechul bereaksi begitu santai.

"kau tahu?" Sungmin terperangah

"Yunho sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku. Bukankah dia akan menikahi sekertarismu?" Heechul duduk disamping Siwon dan merebut gelas dari tangan Siwon lalu meminumnya

"kau bahkan tau dia akan menikahi Jaejoong?" Sungmin tampak begitu kecewa pada Heechul

"Minnie-ah! Yunho selalu menceritakan apapun yang dia alami saat masih denganmu! Semua perlakuanmu terhadapnya setelah Se Kyung meninggal, bagaimana kau selalu menolaknya bahkan saat kau mengkhianatinya dia ceritakan padaku" Heechul menuangkan kembali minuman kedalam gelas Siwon

"sedekat itukah hubungan kalian?" Sungmin seperti mencurigai Heechul

"kau lupa kami dulu adalah teman? Kau bisa mengenalnya karena dia berteman denganku. Jadi apa salahnya kalau dia percaya padaku dan menceritakan semua masalahnya padaku?" Heechul kembali meneguk minumannya

"sudahlah! Bukankah tujuanku mengajak kalian berkumpul disini untuk bersenang – senang?" Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai panas yang disulut adik kakak itu

"kita mabuk sekarang!" Heechul menaruh gelas yang tadi dia pegang beralih memegang botol dan meminumnya langsung dari botol itu

"aku memang ingin sekali mabuk hingga aku mati!" Sungmin mengikuti apa yang Heechul lakukan

Siwon hanya memandangi kedua yeoja cantik yang sudah mabuk itu tanpa ikut menikmati minuman keras yang sudah dipesannya.

_'sebenarnya apa yang yeoja ini pikirkan? Kenapa mereka minum seperti itu? aku tidak mungkin mabut bersama mereka, jika semua mabuk bagaimana kami bisa pulang?'_ bisik Siwon dalam hati'

_'untuk kedua kalinya kau meninggalkan aku dan menikahi yeoja lain Jung Yunho. Kau tidak pernah memandangku sebagai yeoja. kau selalu menganggapku adalah sahabat terbaikmu. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru Jung Yunho kau berhasil melukai hatiku lagi' _

Heechul meneguk minuman itu sebanyak yang dia mampu telan. Heechul ingin menghilangkan luka hatinya karena pernikahan Yunho dengan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya melukai hatinya

'_lihatlah aku Cho Kyuhyun! Kau berhasil membuatku hancur. Aku sendirian dan kau meninggalkan aku begitu saja. bodohnya aku, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Aku tidak bisa memakimu, aku tidak bisa menghukummu, aku tidak bisa membalas dendam padamu karena aku sangat mencintaimu'_

Sungmin meneguk habis isi botol itu lalu air matanya kembali menetes membasahi pipinya.

.

Heechul dan Sungmin masih kuat dan belum adanya tanda mereka mabuk. Siwon yang masih waras karena dia hanya meminum sedikit minuman keras itu sekedar untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya tampak berdecak kagum melihat kedua yeoja yang jago minum itu. Siwon terus memperhatikan kedua yeoja itu terutama Heechul yeoja yang tidak pernah pergi dalam hatinya.

Siwon pandangi wajah Heechul yang memejamkan matanya dengan wajah menyandar dibahunya.

"aku punya game yang seru!" tiba – tiba Sungmin berteriak

"aku ingin memainkan game itu!" Sungmin terus berteriak

"apa itu?" Siwon merespon

"aku ingin mendengar kegilaan yang sudah kalian buat! Kita buat pengakuan hal terbodoh apa yang pernah kau lakukan dalam hidup?" Sungmin berusaha fokus

"bagaimana aturannya?" Heechul tempak tertarik

"kita mulai dari yang hanya sedikit minum" Sungmin menatap Siwon

"andwee" Siwon tersenyum

"lakukan! Ayo buat pengakuan!" Heechul kembali menyandarkan wajahnya dibahu Siwon

"baiklah aku akan buat pengakuan" Siwon kembali meneguk minuman yang dia tuang kedalam gelas

"hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan adalah aku jatuh cinta pada kekasih eomma yang usianya dibawah aku! Eommaku berkencan dengan seorang bocah bahkan membiayai hidupnya. Parahnya aku malah terpesona pada bocah tampan itu hingga aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencegah eomma" pengakuan Siwon yang polos itu begitu mengejutkan Heechul terutama Sungmin karena itu berarti Sungmin dan Siwon jatuh cinta pada namja yang sama

"kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk memisahkan eommamu dengan namja itu?" selidik Sungmin

"eomma memberiku satu syarat jika aku bisa kembali kekehidupanku yang normal dan menjalin cinta dengan yeoja, eomma berjanji akan meninggalkan namja itu" jawab Siwon melirik Heechul yang masih bersandar dibahunya

"apakah kau masih bisa mencintai seorang yeoja?" Sungmin terus berusaha

"aku sudah terlalu menikmati petualangan sex-ku dengan sesama namja. Ada sensasi yang luar biasa yang aku dapatkan saat melakukan itu dengan namja" Siwon kembali meneguk minumannya

"aku penasaran, apa aku masih bisa membuatmu berdiri?" Heechul tiba – tiba berdiri lalu duduk dipangkuan Siwon berhadapan dengan Siwon

"eonnie!" Sungmin keberatan

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Heechul yang memang selalu menantangnya

"kau selalu menempati tempat yang istimewa dihatiku Heechul-ah! Tapi kau sudah tidak membuatku bergairah kecuali kau mengganti kelaminmu" canda Siwon menurunkan Heechul duduk disampingnya. Dan Heechul pun menyerah

"sekarang giliranmu eonnie!" Sungmin mengumpulkan botol yang isinya sudah dia minum dan memang lebih banyak dari yang sudah Heechul minum

"baiklah aku akan membuat satu pengakuan. Tapi ini bukan hal yang terbodoh yang aku lakukan tapi hal yang buruk yang sudah aku lakukan dan aku ingin menghentikannya" Heechul menarik nafas panjang

"katanya pally" Siwon tampak penasaran

"aku menjadi peliharaan seorang pejabat pemerintah selama setahun ini! Aku menjual tubuhku untuk namja itu karena dia sudah membiayai hidupku" aku Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa

"kau menjadi peliharaan?" Siwon menatap Heechul kaget

"kau pikir Jaguar yang aku miliki itu dari mana? Appartement mahal yang aku tempati dan semua perhiasan mahal yang aku koleksi itu dari mana? Bayaranku sebagai seorang model mana cukup untuk membeli itu semua" Heechul menjelaskan alasannya

"apa eonnie nyaman menjalani kehidupan seperti itu?" Sungmin menelisik

"hidup harus kita nikmati sebaik mungkin. Jadi apapun yang aku pilih aku harus menjalaninya sebaik mungkin

"lalu apa kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" Siwon mendesak

"dia mengakhiri hubungan kami! Karena istrinya sudah mengetahui perselingkuhan yang dilakukannya" jawab Heechul menatap Siwon

"baiklah sekarang giliranmu!" Heechul menunjuk Sungmin

Sungmin hening sejenak dan meneguk kembali minuman yang masih berada didalam botol itu. dia menarik nafas panjang lalu mulai berkata

"kebodohan yang aku lalukan dalam hidupku adalah meninggalkan Jung Yunho suamiku seorang Jaksa penuntut yang integritasnya diperhitungkan dan merupakan ancaman banyak penjahat negara, demi berkencan dengan seorang namja brengsek, gigolog, yang kini menjadi suami bayaran seorang nyonya cantik dan kaya raya. Namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin tersenyum getir

"mworago? Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon tersentak saat nama namja yang menjadi kekasih sang eomma yang juga namja yang pernah mencuri hatinya disebut Sungmin

"nee! Namja itu adalah suami eommamu Choi Siwon" intonasi Sungmin meninggi saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

**tbc**

**anneyong!**

**akhirnya bisa update juga walau nafas sesak akibat terkena flu #curcol**

**waaw semua terkejut karena profesi Kyuhyun yang seorang gi*tiit* sensor**

**gmn nc Kyumin di chapter ini? kalau masih kurang bisa pinjemin vai film yadong gak? biar bisa bikin nc cetarrr #plaak**

**chapter ini menjawab tanya kalian yang mempertanyakan perasaan Kyuhyun ke Ming tuhh udh jelas Kyu cinta Ming kok asyyyiik**

**soal Siwon yang cinta ke Kyu jgn khawatir yah di ff ini gak bakalan ada moment wonkyu inikan ff Kyumin bisa" vai diserang KMS hehhehe**

**gomawo buat pembaca baru yah welcome to the club**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**ttep review yg banyak yah biar vai makin semangat nulis**

**saranghae**

**muaaaccch**


	6. Chapter 6

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"kau berhubungan dengan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Saat kau masih menjadi istri Jung Yunho? Kau memang sudah gila Lee Sungmin! Kini aku sadar kenapa Yunho begitu cepat melupakanmu lalu menikahi Jaejoong karena kau memang sangat menyedihkan" Siwon menyindir Sungmin begitu pedas

"aku tahu aku memang sangat menyedihkan! Aku rasa kau tidak perlu sekasar itu mengataiku!" protes Sungmin meneguk kembali minumannya hingga habis lalu membuka kembali botol baru

Heechul hanya tersenyum sinis saat mendengar sindiran pedas Siwon yang ditujukan pada dongsaengnya. Heechul tidak membela ataupun ikut berkomentar dia hanya tersenyum sambil meneguk kembali sisa isi botol itu.

_'hidup memang begitu aneh, aku meninggalkan Choi Siwon karena berharap akan mendapatkan cinta dari Jung Yunho tapi nyatanya Yunho lebih memilih Sungmin lalu menikahinya. Dan apa yang Yunho dapatkan? Sungmin mengkhianati cintanya dengan seorang gigolo yang pernah begitu berharap mendapatkan cinta dariku. Gigolo itu kini menjadi suami simpanan eomma Choi Siwon. What the fuck!'_ Heechul menyimpan botol itu lalu menyandarkan kembali kepalanya dibahu Siwon

'_rupanya kau berani bermain dibelakang eommaku Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ternyata memang bocah nakal. Aku harus memberimu sedikit pelajaran dan sedikit mendapatkan kesenangan dari kenakalanmu ini_' Siwon rupanya menyimpan niat licik terhadap Kyuhyun

_'aku memang begitu menyedihkan mencintai seorang gigolo yang begitu mencintai uang. Tuhan memang sedang menghukumku. Aku sendirian dan diam ditempat disaat Yunho sudah melangkah meniti masa depannya bersama seseorang yang baru dalam hidupnya. Apakah mati akan lebih baik untukku?'_ Sungmin melemparkan botol yang dia pegang kepintu hingga pecah membuat Siwon dan Heechul terkejut

"Minnie-ah! Waeyeo?" Heechul tampak mencemaskan dongsaengnya itu

"kau Choi Siwon! Apakah eonnie begitu melukaimu hingga kau berubah menjadi seorang gay? Ataukah kau memang sudah menjadi gay saat masih berhubungan dengannya? Apakah kau bisa kembali menjadi namja yang normal sehingga nyonya Choi mau melepaskan Cho Kyuhyun untukku?" Sungmin tiba – tiba melompat melewati meja untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Siwon berhadapan dengan Siwon, kedua tangannya merangkul tengkuk Siwon setelah sebelumnya dia menggeser Heechul yang sedang bersandar dibahu Siwon

Siwon terperangah melihat sikap Sungmin yang begitu mengejutkan. Siwon melihat tatapan mata Sungmin begitu penuh luka.

"Sungmin-ah kenapa kau harus bertanya hal seperti itu padaku?" Siwon melirik kearah Heechul yang masih syock atas sikap Sungmin

"miane! Miane Jung Yunho. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan maaf setelah mengkhianatimu" air mata Sungmin menetes lalu turun dari pangkuan Siwon dengan langkah tertatih karena dia memang sudah mabuk

"Minnie-ah!" Heechul terlihat mencemaskan Sungmin

"aku tidak sanggup meneruskan permainan ini! Aku harus pergi" Sungmin pamit menarik _handbag_-nya lalu melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruang karaoke itu

_'kenapa aku harus mencintai namja sepertimu Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa aku harus mengkhianati suamiku yang begitu nyaris sempurna dengan namja sepertimu?' _lirih Sungmin dalam hatinya

"Minnie-ah kau mau kemana?" tanya Heechul berdiri berniat untuk menyusul Sungmin

"Heechul-ah!" Siwon berdiri hendak menyusul Heechul

Sungmin terus berlalu dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan Heechul. Heechul dan Siwon memutuskan untuk menyusul Sungmin karena mereka mengkhawatir Sungmin yang sedang mabuk berat.

"Heechul-ah!" Siwon mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Heechul yang sedang berjalan menyusul Sungmin menuju loby tempat karaoke itu

"Minnie-ah! Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul menarik bahu Sungmin untuk menghadap kearahnya

Sungmin seketika mencium bibir Heechul dengan penuh nafsu dalam ciumannya itu. Heechul berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sungmin yang begitu mengerikan untuknya. Sementara Siwonn dia hanya diam melongo melihat adegan yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya

"Minnie-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Heechul mencengkram bahu Sungmin

"kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu! apakah kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiaku Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin segukan

"Apakah aku masih bisa menghentikan Yunho menikahi yeoja itu?" Sungmin histeris dan terlihat jelas dia memang sedang mabuk berat

Plaaak

Heechul menampar pipi Sungmin untuk membuatnya sadar

"kau memang sungguh memalukan!" Heechul tarik paksa lengan Sungmin keluar dari tempat karaoke itu

"Heechul-ah!" Siwon bergegas menyusul kedua yeoja itu

Heechul terus menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam mobil Jaguarnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu keluar tempat karaoke itu

"masuklah!" Heechul memaksa Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu menutup pintu mobil itu dengan kasar

"Heechul-ah! Apakah Sungmin akan baik – baik saja?" Siwon bertanya dengan nafas terputus – putus

"dia memang yeoja yang sangat bodoh! Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Aku rasa dia memang benar - benar mencintai namja itu" keluh Heechul dengan wajah penuh cemas

"aku tahu dan aku bisa melihatnya" Siwon membelai wajah Heechul dengan lembut. Siwon hanya ingin memastikan Heechul baik – baik saja dari belaiannya itu

"aku pulang! Kau juga pulanglah dan pastikan kau harus baik – baik saja!" Heechul mengecup pipi Siwon lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya

Siwon menyentuh pipi yang baru dikecup Heechul tanpa kata. Dia tersenyum memandangi mobil Heechul yang sudah berlalu semakin menjauhinya

_'andai saja kau tidak meninggalkan aku saat itu, aku yakin kita pasti sudah hidup bahagia dan memiliki banyak anak'_ Siwon berandai – andai membayangkan masa lalunya bersama Heechul

At Kyuhyun's place

Terlihat begitu banyak kaleng minuman berserakan dilantai ruang keluarga rumah mewah miliknya yang dibelikan nyonya Choi untuknya. Kyuhyun berbaring diatas karpet tebal diruang itu dalam keadaan mabuk.

"kenapa kau harus datang dalam hidupku Sungmin noona? Aku kembali terjebak dalam permainan cinta. Aku sudah berhasil mengatasi perasaanku terhadap Heechul noona dan kini kau datang memberiku cinta yang begitu indah dan membuatku gelisah. Aku tidak yakin akan mampu mengatasinya karena kau begitu mempesonaku Sungmin noona!" Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri

Malam itu Kyuhyun memang sendirian karena nyonya Choi sedang berada di Paris untuk perjalanan bisnisnya.

'Ting tong' Terdengar suara bel pintu dipijit seseorang.

Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sekedar membukakan pintu untuk tamunya

'Ting tong' bel itu kembali dipijit

"aishh jinja" Kyuhyun mengeluh lalu mencoba bangun untuk membuka pintu

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah berat dan begitu pelan. Butuh waktu sedikit lama Kyuhyun untuk sampai dipintu utama.

'Clek' pintu itu dibuka Kyuhyun

"kau!" Kyuhyun tampak syock mendapati tamunya ternyata adalah anak tirinya yang usianya 6 tahun lebih tua darinya

"kau memang bocah tengik yang sangat nakal" Siwon mendorong kasar bahu Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh dan duduk diatas lantai

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun kembali berdiri menahan sakit yang dirasakan tulang duduknya

"kau berani bermain dibelakang eomma! Kau tahu yeoja itu adalah sahabatku!" Siwon terus mendorong Kyuhyun masuk keruang berikutnya yaitu ruang keluarga

"apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tampak gugup dan kikuk

"kau bermain api dengan Lee Sungmin. apa yang akan eomma lakukan jika tahu suami barunya telah mengkhianatinya? Kau akan kehilangan semuanya! Eomma tidak akan memaafkan sebuah pengkhianatan Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon mengancam

"apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan melaporkannya pada nyonya Choi?" tanya Kyuhyun terus mundur karena Siwon terus saja mendekat

"tentu saja tidak aku tidak tertarik mencampuri kehidupan eomma! Karena ada yang jauh lebih menarik untukku yaitu membuatmu berkeringat malam ini" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh nafsu seolah Kyuhyun adalah menu makan malamnya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena dia sudah menempel ditembok

"kau harus merelakan bokongmu untukku malam ini! Maka aku akan membebaskanmu!" Siwon yang memang sedikit mabuk mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun menempel ditembok hingga Kyuhyun tidak mampu bergerak

"hyung aku adalah suami eommamu!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengingatkan

"aku tidak peduli! Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu" Siwon seketika melumat bibir Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar setelah menendang selangkangan Siwon dengan lututnya

"kau! Aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu!" Siwon kejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari menuju tangga

Kedua namja tampan itu kejar – kejaran ditangga hingga kelantai dua rumah itu. Siwon yang memiliki kaki lebih panjang dari Kyuhyun tentu saja berdampak pada kecepatan dia berlari. Siwon berhasil mencegat Kyuhyun sebelum dia berhasil masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama nyonya Choi.

"kau tidak akan mampu lari dariku!" tatapan mata Siwon begitu menakutkan bagi Kyuhyun yang memang seorang namja normal

Siwon tarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar lalu mendorong Kyuhyun kasar keatas kasur mewah itu.

"andwee hyung aku mohon" pinta Kyuhyun memelas berusaha bangun namun Siwon sudah menindihnya

"hanya malam ini saja! Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu lagi Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon mulai menciumi wajah Kyuhyun dengan nafsu begitu menggebu – gebu

Kyuhyun terus menghindar dan terus berusaha berontak namun apa daya tenaga seorang Choi Siwon tak ada bedanya dengan seekor kuda jantan hingga Kyuhyun tak mampu berkutik.

Siwon balikan tubuh Kyuhyun membelakanginya lalu menurunkan celana pajamas Kyuhyun juga underwearnya hingga bokong Kyuhyun terlihat jelas

"aku mohon jangan lakukan ini hyung! Jika kau ingin aku pergi dari kehidupan nyonya Choi aku akan pergi dan tidak akan membawa apapun dari rumah ini" Kyuhyun menangis terisak dan begitu terluka

'Plaak' hati Siwon terasa ditampar sesuatu yang begitu keras saat mendengar isak tangis seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon terkulai lemas duduk diatas lantai bersandar pada rangjang besi yang mewah itu

"miane! Miane Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya

"gomawo hyung!" Kyuhyun berdiri merapihkan kembali celananya lalu duduk diatas lantai disamping Siwon

Siwon sadar Kyuhyun kini duduk disampingnya. Dia lalu mengangkat kembali wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun

"kau tahu? Pesona yang kau miliki telah membuatku gila, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi inilah aku putra tirimu aku seorang gay" ujar Siwon menghina dirinya sendiri

"kau tahu kenapa aku menjalani hidupku seperti ini? Apa kau mau mendengarnya jika aku cerita?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibesi ranjang

"katakan!" Siwon memejamkan matanya

"aku perlu banyak uang untuk mengobati eommaku yang sudah bertahun – tahun menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Eommaku mengidap penyakit Skizofrenia. Entah kapan mulainya eomma mengidap penyakit itu. Mungkin salah satu penyebabnya adalah kematian noona. Ditambah appa yang lari begitu saja karena tidak kuat menghadapi penyakit eomma" Kyuhyun melirik kearah Siwon yang masih memejamkan matanya

"sejak kapan kau menjalani hidup seperti ini?" Siwon membuka matanya

"sejak aku masih duduk dibangku SMA! Aku diajak chingu yang memang sudah lebih dulu terjun menjalani profesi itu" jawab Kyunyun

"apa eommamu masih hidup?" Siwon terus bertanya

"dia masih hidup dan masih dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa" jawab Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon

Siwon tatap mata Kyuhyun dengan rasa simpati dan cinta dalam tatapannya itu. Siwon lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun

"aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi! hiduplah dengan baik bersama eommaku! Kau harus menyayanginya seperti kau menyayangi eommamu! Perlakukan dia dengan baik walau kau tidak mencintainya" Siwon berdiri merapihkan pakaiannya yang sudah kusut

"hyung! gomawo" balas Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu! Aku mohon jawab dengan jujur! Apakah kau mencintai Lee Sungmin?" pertanyaan Siwon bagaikan sebuah tamparan maha dahsyat bagi Kyuhyun

"miane aku tidak ingin menjawabnya hyung!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol diri

"baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa tapi ada yang perlu kau tahu, Lee Sungmin benar – benar jatuh cinta padamu! Dan aku melihat itu" Siwon berhasil menampar hati Kyuhyun sekali lagi

.

.

Siwon pulang kembali ke appartemennya yang mewah itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam perasaan gelisahnya setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikannya tentang perasaan Lee Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun.

_'kenapa kau harus mengatakan kalimat itu hyung? kau semakin membuatku merasa bersalah pada noona itu. Apakah aku harus meninggalkan nyonya Choi dan mencoba menata hidup bahagia bersama Lee Sungmin?'_

.

.

.

Srrrrrr

Air keluar begitu deras dari pancuran. Heechul menarik Sungmin untuk mandi dibawah guyuran air itu.

"kau sadarlah dan jangan melakukan kebodohan lagi!" Heechul membuka pakaian Sungmin yang kotor karena terkena muntahannya sendiri saat dalam perjalanan pulang menuju appartemen miliknya

.

Sungmin sudah berpakaian tidur milik Heechul. Sungmin berbaring diatas kasur milik Heechul.

"eonnie apakah kau menyesal karena memiliki dongsaeng yang menyedihkan seperti aku?" tiba – tiba Sungmin bertanya

"aku tidak pernah menyesal memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu. Yang aku sesalkan adalah kegagalan dalam rumah tanggamu Minnie-ah" jawab Heechul meraba dahi Sungmin

"miane eonnie! Aku selalu merepotkanmu dan menyusahkanmu" Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan mendung menghiasi wajah cantiknya

"kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku Minnie-ah! Kau tidak pernah" Heechul menyelimuti Sungmin

"ada kata yang ingin sekali aku ucapkan padamu eonnie. Aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku sangat bangga memiliki eonnie sehebat kau" Sungmin meraih tengkuk Heechul untuk memeluknya

"nado! Kenapa kau tiba – tiba seperti ini?" Heechul mengerutkan keningnya

"jika aku tidak sempat mengucapkan ini pada eomma, bisakah kau mewakiliku untuk mengucapkannya?" Sungmin mulai bersikap aneh

"apa maksudmu?" Heechul semakin cemas

"katakan pada eomma aku sangat menyayanginy" Sungmin kembali memeluk Heechul dengan erat

"kau jangan seperti itu Minnie-ah! Kau membuatku khawatir" Heechul mulai berfikir keras

"kita tidur eonnie!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya

_'aku tidak mungkin dapat memejamkan mataku untuk dapat tidur karena aku takut kau berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan diluar dugaanku'_ Heechul memutuskan untuk mengawasi Sungmin

.

Rasa kantuk yang luar biasa akhirnya membuat Heechul tumbang. Heecul tertidur dengan pulas disebelah Sungmin. Sungmin yang memang tidak benar – benar tidur segera bangun setelah memastikan Heechul benar – benar telah tertidur.

Sungmin turun dari kasur itu berjalan menuju meja rias milik Heechul mencari sesuatu untuk melancarkan niatnya. Sungmin menemukan sebuah silet dimeja rias itu lalu melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi didalam kamar Heechul.

Sungmin masuk kedalam bathtube lalu duduk dengan kaki terlentang didalam bathtube yang berisi sedikit air itu.

_'miane eonnie! Aku harus melakukan ini. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan hidupku dan menerima kenyataan aku benar – benar sendirian. Yunho sudah menemukan penggantiku sementara aku seperti ini. Aku mencintai namja yang tidak mungkin aku dapatkan. Lebih baik aku pergi meninggalkan dunia selamanya'_

Sreet

Sungmin memotong urat nadinya darah segar keluar begitu banyak dari luka yang Sungmin buat dengan silet itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan sakit dari luka itu.

Dikamar Heechul yang terjaga begitu syock saat mendapati Sungmin tidak ada disampingnya. Heechul bergegas turun untuk mencari Sungmin. Tempat pertama yang Heechul tuju adalah kamar mandinya.

Braak

Pintu kamar mandi itu dibuka Heechul dan Heechul begitu syock saat melihat Sungmin terbaring lemas bersimbah darah didalam bathtube miliknya.

"Minnie-ah!" Heechul segera menghampiri Sungmin untuk memeriksa lukanya

Heechul menempelkan kupingnya didada Sungmin. Heechul dapat mendengar detak jantung Sungmin yang sudah lemah. Heechul tekan luka Sungmin dan mengikatnya dengan sobekan dari baju yang dia pakai untuk menahan agar darah tidak banyak keluar luka itu.

Heechul begitu panik saat menelpon ambulance untuk membawa Sungmin kerumah sakit terdekat. Setelah berhasil menelpon ambulance, Heechul segera menelpon Siwon.

"Siwon-ah! Sungmin mencoba bunuh diri dengan memotong nadinya" Heechul menangis saat berbicara dengan Siwon

"mwo? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang?" Siwon terdengar mencemaskan sahabatnya

"aku sedang menunggu ambulance" jawab Heechul dan masih menangis

"kau harus tenang Heechul-ah! Aku pasti datang untuk menemanimu melewati ini semua. Aku yakin Sungmin baik – baik saja" ujar Siwon menghibur Heechul.

.

.

Sungmin sudah berada didalam ruang gawat darurat rumah sakit. Para dokter segera menanganinya dengan sigap saat Sejak Sungmin tiba di unit gawat darurat rumah sakit itu. Heechul tidak dapat menutupi kecemasannya. Sejak tadi Heechul terus berjalan kesana kemari, mondar mandir karena dia gelisah dan begitu was – was menunggu kabar dari dokter yang merawat dongsaengnya.

"Heechul-ah! Bagaimana Sungmin?" Siwon bertanya dan dia begitu terlihat panik

"entahlah dokter masih merawatnya" Heechul segera memeluk Siwon dan kembali melepaskan tangisannya dipelukan Siwon

.

.

Dokter yang merawat Sungmin akhirnya keluar dari ruang gawat darurat. Lalu memanggil Heechul sebagai wali dari pasiennya yang sudah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya.

"nona Sungmin memang berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Kami berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya tapi nona Sungmin sepertinya tidak ada keinginan untuk bertahan. Jantungnya sudah kembali berdetak dengan normal, begitu juga dengan denyut nadinya. Namun nona Sungmin memilih untuk tetap tidur dan menikmati alam bawah sadarnya" ujar sang dokter memberikan keterangan

"maksud dokter?" Heechul masih kebingungan

"kondisi nona Sungmin tidak ada bedanya dengan pasien koma. Dia koma" jawab dokter menusuk jantung Heechul

"mworago?" Heechul kembali meneteskan air matanya

"saya sudah menangani beberapa pasien dengan kasus yang sama dengan nona Sungmin. Mereka rata – rata mengalami depresi berat karena kegagalan dalam hidup mereka atau sesuatu yang begitu mereka impikan namun tidak juga terwujud. Ada beberapa cara untuk dapat mengembalikan semangat hidup dari pasien seperti ini. Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan nona Sungmin depresi" dokter memberikan informasi yang sangat berguna

"aku tahu dok!" jawab Heechul

"bagus jika kau sudah mengetahuinya! Perawat akan menempatkan nona Sungmin diruang ICU hingga kondisinya membaik" dokter menepuk bahu Heechul lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Siwon juga Heechul

"Heechul-ah apa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk Sungmin?" tanya Siwon mendekati Heechul

"langkah awal aku akan mendatangi Yunho dan mengatakan kondisi Sungmin yang sejujurnya. Aku akan membujuk Yunho untuk mengajak Sungmin bicara dan mengatakan dia tidak akan menikah dengan Jaejoong" Heechul mengucapkan rencana yang sudah dia rancang dikepalanya

"itu ide yang bagus kita harus mencobanya. Yunho tinggal digedung yang sama denganku. Aku bisa mengantarmu menemuinya" Siwon memeluk Heechul

"aku memang sangat membutuhkanmu disaat seperti ini Siwon-ah. Gomawo" Heechul memeluk erat Siwon yang dia anggap sebagai pelindungnya

.

.

Ting tong

Heechul memijit bel pintu appartemen Yunho ditemani Siwon. Sungmin Heechul titipkan pada eomma yang datang setelah Heechul mengabarkan kondisi Sungmin yang menyedihkan.

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka Jaejoong yang berpakaian seadanya. Siang itu Jaejoong memakai kimono tipis bahan satin dan sedikit transparan.

"tuan Choi!" Jaejoong menyapa bosnya karena dia hanya mengenal Siwon bukan Heechul

"maaf aku mengganggu hari liburmu! Kenalkan yeoja ini adalah Heechul. Dia ingin menemui Jung Yunho" Siwon mewakili Heechul mengenalkan diri

"anyeong! Heechul imnida" Heechul mengenalkan diri

"Jaejoong imnida" balas Jaejoong

"masuklah!" Jaejoong membuka pintu appartemen Yunho lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan tamunya masuk

Heechul dan Siwon duduk disofa tamu. Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam kamar untuk membangunkan Yunho yang masih lelah telah bertempur dengannya semalaman.

10 menit berlalu Yunho keluar bersama Jaejoong yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya lebih sopan.

"Heechul-ssi! Siwon-ssi! apa kabar?" sapa Yunho pada tamunya

"kami baik – baik saja" jawab Siwon mewakili Heechul

"miane aku datang mengganggu mu Yunho-ssi! Ini semua tentang Sungmin mantan istrimu" Heechul membuka percakapan

"Sungmin! Kenapa dia?" tanya Yunho dan terlihat dia tidak begitu tertarik untuk mengetahui kabar Sungmin

"dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya namun berhasil kami selamatkan. Saat ini dia masih koma dirumah sakit" Heechul menceritakan semua pada Yunho

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dan memberinya senyuman lalu kembali menatap Heechul

"sayang masuklah kedalam kamar! Tunggu aku disana. Aku tidak ingin kau mendengar percakapan yang tidak penting ini" Yunho memerintah Jaejoong untuk meninggalkannya dengan tamunya

"baiklah!" Jaejoong berdiri lalu segera masuk kedalam kamar

"kenapa dia melakukan hal yang begitu bodoh? Apakah namja itu meninggalkan dia? Ataukah dia hamil dan namja itu tidak ingin bertanggung jawab?" Yunho mulai menghina Sungmin

"kau! Apakah kau memang sudah tidak lagi mempedulikan Sungmin mantan istrimu? Ingat dia sudah memberimu seorang putri dan kaulah yang menyebabkan putrinya meninggal" Heechul membentak Yunho

"miane aku sudah tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin mengetahui apapun yang sudah terjadi padanya. Aku sudah memiliki kehidupan baru dan aku ingin sekali bahagia" Yunho terus bersikap dingin

"kau bukan manusia" Heechul mencoba untuk menampar Yunho namum Siwon segera menahannya

"jika kau bilang aku bukan manusia? Lalu kau akan bilang Sungmin itu apa? Dia sudah begitu menghinaku, membawa selingkuhannya kedalam rumah disaat aku sedang mencari nafkah. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi dia bercinta dengan namja itu didalam perpustakaan pribadiku mengacak buku – bukuku!" Yunho tak kuasa menahan emosinya

"kau tahu itu?" Heechul mulai lemas

"ahjuma yang memberitahuku! Dia bilang kau mengancamnya akan membuat perhitungan dengannya jika dia membocorkan rahasia yang disimpan Sungmin. Apa kau sengaja membiarkan dongsaengmu mengkhianatiku?" Yunho menampar hati Heechul begitu keras membuat Heechul tak sanggup berkata – kata

Siwon menatap kecewa pada Heechul. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Heechul mengetahui perbuatan hina yang dilakukan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun dan membiarkannya.

_'kalian kakak adik yang sungguh menakutkan! Kau meninggalkan aku tanpa kata disaat aku sedang melamarmu! Adikmu mengkhianati suaminya dan membawa selingkuhannya bercinta didalam rumah disaat dia sedang menjalankan kewajibannya mencari nafkah. Apa kalian memang tidak punya hati?'_ Siwon jelas sekali begitu kecewa pada Heechul dan Sungmin

"baiklah aku tahu rupanya kedatanganku kemari adalah suatu kesalahan yang besar. Aku pergi!" Heechul segera berdiri

"Heechul-sii!" Siwon menatap Heechul

"kedatanganku kemari hanyalah ingin meminta pertolonganmu untuk menemui Sungmin dirumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sanggup bertahan" Heechul berlalu menuju pintu keluar

"yang Sungmin perlukan bukanlah aku! Kau lebih tahu siapa yang sebenarnya dia perlukan. Jika dia memang membutuhkan aku dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati pernikahan kami" Yunho terus menyerang Sungmin melalui Heechul

"cukup! Kau tidak perlu berkata apapun lagi!" Heechul menatap Yunho penuh rasa benci

"apakah kau akan tinggal lebih lama? Atau kau akan ikut keluar denganku?" Heechul melampiaskan amarahnya dengan membentak Siwon

Siwon berdiri mengikuti Heechul yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari appartement itu

"aku pergi!" pamit Siwon segera keluar untuk menyusul Heechul

.

.

"tunggu!" teriak Siwon memanggil Heechul

"kau dengar dia begitu kasar memperlakukan Sungmin! Dia lupa dia pernah begitu mencintai Sungmin setelah dia menemukan yeoja lain" Heechul meneteskan air matanya

"kau salah Heechul-ah! Dia bersikap kasar seperti itu karena dia terlalu mencintai Sungmin sehingga dia terluka begitu dalam saat tahu Sungmin telah mengkhianatinya. Aku tahu itu karena aku pernah merasakannya. Aku begitu mencintaimu bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Dan apa yang aku dapat? Kau meninggalkan aku disaat aku melamarmu" Siwon mengungkit kembali masa lalunya yang menyedihkan bersama Heechul

"miane! Miane Choi Siwon! Miane" Heechul segera memeluk Siwon dan menangis histeris dalam pelukannya

"aku sudah menyiapkan cincin yang eomma pilihkan untukku! Kau begitu ringan dan santai bilang aku bukanlah orang yang kau cintai!" Siwon terus mengingat masa lalunya

Heechul perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Siwon. Heechul menundukan wajahnya menatap lantai dan tidak sanggup menatap mata Siwon

"maafkan aku Choi Siwon! Maafkan semua kesalahan dan luka yang telah aku berikan padamu! Aku memohon dengan sangat maafkan aku!" Heechul tidak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya menatap Siwon

"Luka yang kau torehkan membuatku tidak ingin lagi mencoba untuk mencintai yeoja lain. Kau terlalu kejam memperlakukan aku. Selama ini aku sudah berusaha melupakan masa lalu kita dan aku mulai menikmati petualangan sex bersama sesama namja. Tapi kini kau datang membuatku kembali teringat akan masa lalu kita" Siwon seperti ingin puas mengeluarkan isi hatinya selama ini

"aku tahu aku memang begitu kejam memperlakukanmu Siwon-ah! Dan aku sudah dihukum atas semua kesalahanku. Aku mohon maafkan aku" Heechul berlari menghindari Siwon karena dia tidak ingin terus mendengar Siwon mengungkit masa lalu mereka karena Heechul benar – benar sangat menyesal telah melukai Siwon begitu dalam.

.

.

Heechul sudah kembali kerumah sakit untuk menggantikan eommanya menjaga Sungmin yang masih belum juga sadar dari komanya.

"Heechul-ah apa kau berhasil membujuk Yunho untuk datang?" nyonya Lee bertanya saat Heechul datang

"aku tidak berhasil eomma! Yunho benar – benar terluka hingga dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kondisi Minnie" jawab Heechul dengan suara lemas

"bagaimana dia tidak terluka! Minnie telah begitu tega mengkhianati cintanya yang begitu besar. Hanya karena kesalahan yang tidak benar – benar dia lakukan. Se Kyung pergi itu adalah takdir dan bukanlah kesalahan Yunho" nyonya Lee berkaca karena dia menyesal telah kehilangan menantu sebaik Yunho

"eomma!" Heechul menatap eommanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu sedih

"apa eomma salah mendidik kalian? Kenapa eomma begitu tidak beruntung memiliki dua anak yang begitu bodoh. Kau menolak lamaran Choi Siwon namja yang begitu hebat. Sekarang lihat hidupmu? Kau tidak memiliki pasangan hidup dan terus melajang seperti ini. Kau sungguh menyedihkan Heechul-ah! dan kini Minnie dia melakukan kebodohan yang sama" sindir nyonya Lee menyesali nasib kedua putrinya

"miane eomma! Aku memang tidak berguna" Heechul semakin menyadari kebodohan yang sudah dia lakukan dimasa lalunya.

Semakin sering dia mendengar orang mengungkit masa lalunya dengan Siwon, semakin besar pula rasa sesal dalam hatinya. Heechul kini benar – benar merasa begitu kehilangan dan begitu merindukan sosok Siwon dalam hati dan hidupnya namun dia tidak mungkin lagi bisa mendapatkan hati Siwon yang sudah beku untuk Siwon berikan pada yeoja manapun.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak Sungmin dirawat dirumah sakit. Dan selama empat hari itu Sungmin memilih untuk terus tidur dalam dunianya. Tidak ada respon yang Sungmin tunjukan saat tim medis memberinya simulasi juga terapi.

Sungmin seolah lebih menikmati dunia barunya dialam bawah sadarnya. Nyonya Lee dan Heechul menjadi semakin khawatir melihat Sungmin.

"apakah kita harus mendatangkan namja itu?" nyonya Lee bersuara

"mwo?" Heechul berpura - pura tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan nyonya Lee

"apakah kita harus mencari namja itu dan memintanya datang kemari untuk memberikan Minnie semangat agar dia mau bangun dari tidur panjangnya" nyonya Lee menambahkan kalimat yang lebih panjang

"entahlah eomma. Perlu eomma tahu namja yang pernah bermain api dengan Minnie adalah suami nyonya Choi" Heechul membuka rahasia besar yang selama ini dia dan Sungmin sembunyikan dari eommanya

"mworago? Sungmin berselingkuh dengan suami baru nyonya Choi!" nyonya Lee tersentak

"nee eomma!" jawab Heechul pelan

"Sungmin meninggalkan Yunho dan memilih berhubungan dengan namja tua?" tanya nyonya Lee yang memang tidak pernah tahu sosok suami baru nyonya Choi seperti apa

"anieo eomma! Nyonya Choi menikahi namja yang usianya jauh lebih muda bahkan lebih muda dari putranya" jawab Heechul

"mwo? Nyonya Choi yang terhormat itu menikahi namja muda" nyonya Lee tempak tidak percaya

"sudahlah eomma! Kita lupakan saja namja itu! Aku sungguh tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan keluarga Choi" Heechul berkata tegas

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Minnie sama sekali tidak merespon apa yang sudah perawat berikan. Eomma memiliki sedikit harapan mungkin saja kedatangan namja itu akan membuat Sungmin memberikan reaksinya" nyonya Lee mengutarakan harapannya

"tapi namja itu bukanlah namja biasa eomma! Namja itu milik nyonya Choi" Heechul terus mengingatkan nyonya Lee

"Tuhan aku benar – benar tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi semua ini" nyonya Lee tampak begitu putus asa

.

.

"Kyuhyuuuuuuun!" tiba – tiba Sungmin bangun lalu duduk berteriak begitu keras memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata Sungmin terbuka begitu lebar menatap kosong. Nafasnya tersengal – sengal seperti dia sudah berlari begitu jauh. Nyonya Lee dan Heechul dibuat syock olehnya.

"Heechul-ah cepat panggil dokter!" perintah nyonya Lee mendekati Sungmin

"baik eomma!" Heechul berhamburan keluar kamar untuk mencari dokter

Nyonya Lee mencoba menyentuh tangan Sungmin dimana sengan infus menjadi hiasannya.

"Minnie-ah apa kau sudah sadar?" tanya nyonya Lee menatap Sungmin sedikit takut

Sungmin sama sekali tidak bereaksi matanya terus terbuka lebar dan tidak berkata apapun lagi. Hanya nama Kyuhyun yang dia ucapkan.

"Bruuuk" Sungmin kembali pingsan terbaring lemas diatas kasurnya

.

"apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya dokter saat masuk kedalam ruang rawat Sungmin

"dia tiba – tiba bangun lalu duduk dan berteriak" jawab Heechul

"apa yang dia teriakan?" dokter kembali bertanya sambil memeriksa Sungmin

"nama seseorang" jawab nyonya Lee

"siapa seseorang yang dia teriakan itu? Apakah suaminya? Anaknya? Atau siapa?" tanya dokter membuka mata Sungmin untuk diperiksa

"kekasihnya" jawab Heechul singkat

"kita harus mencoba terapi terakhir! Datang kan namja itu untuk berbicara dengan nona Sungmin. Aku yakin nona Sungmin akan segera memberikan reaksinya jika namja itu ada disini. Kenapa? Karena hanya nama namja itu yang nona Sungmin teriakan saat dia terjaga. Itu artinya betapa pentingna arti namja itu dalam hidup nona Sungmin. Aku takut jika kita terus membiarkan nona Sungmin seperti ini maka akan berdampak pada psikologisnya. Bisa jadi dia menjadi orang lain dan menciptakan alter lain karena sepertinya nona Sungmin sudah benar – benar tidak ada semangat untuk bertahan dan kembali pada kehidupannya yang nyata" dokter menjelaskan.

.

.

Dokter sudah keluar meninggalkan Heechul, nyonya Lee juga Sungmin dalam kamar rawat itu.

"apakah aku harus datang memohon pada nyonya Choi untuk mengijinkan aku meminjam sebentar suaminya?" nyonya Lee berbicara sendiri

"aku akan melakukannya eomma!" Heechul berdiri lalu membereskan isi tasnya, bergegas keluar untuk menemui seseorang.

.

Heechul dalam perjalanan untuk menemui seseorang. Dia mengemudikan Jaguarnya dalam kecepatan penuh karena dia sunggung tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ketempat tujuan.

Kawasan perumahan elit sudah dia masuki. Heechul berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah yang pernah dia datangi saat bersama nyonya Choi.

Heechul berniat untuk menemui nyonya Choi secara langsung dan memohon agar dia bisa membawa Kyuhyun. Tidak ada keraguan dalam diri Heechul meski langit sudah mulai gelap.

.

'Ting tong' Heechul memijit bel pintu rumah mewah itu.

Lama Heechul menunggu sampai seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

'Clek' pintu itu dibuka Kyuhyun

"noona!" Kyuhyun tampak kaget melihat Heechul ada didepan pintu rumahnya

"apa nyonya ada?" tanya Heechul tanpa basa basi

"dia ada didalam!" jawab Kyuhyun ragu

"aku ingin sekali menemuinya" Heechul mencoba menahan diri

"masuklah! Akan aku panggilkan" Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar

.

"Heechul-ssi! Ada perlu apa hingga kau harus menemuiku malam begini?" sapa nyonya Choi saat menemui Heechul yang sudah menunggu diruang tamu rumahnya

"aku mohon ijinkan aku meminjam Cho Kyuhyun sebentar saja!" jawab Heechul langsung pada tujuannya

"Kyuhyun? Wae?" tanya nyonya Choi aneh

"Sungmin sedang sekarat karena dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya!" Heechul menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya nyonya Lee agak sinis

Heechul tidak segera menjawabnya. Dia memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak pucat pasi seperti tidak ada darah dalam tubuhnya.

"jawab pertanyaanku Heechul-ssi!" bentak nyonya Choi

"Sungmin sangat mencintai suamimu nyonya!" jawab Heechul dan air matanya pun menetes

"mwo?" nyonya Lee seketika menatap suaminya

"apa kau ada main dengan yeoja lain dibelakangku Cho Kyuhyun?" nyonya Lee menyerang Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menunduk menarik nafas panjang dan menutup matanya

"jawab!" teriak nyonya Choi lebih keras

"jeosunghamnida chagiya! Jeongmal jeosunghamnida" Kyuhyun bersikap jantan

Plak

Nyonya Choi menampar pipi Kyuhyun begitu keras hingga meninggalkan bekas tangan dipipi yang putih itu.

"aku membiayai hidupmu, menyekolahkanmu, mengobati eommamu yang gila itu, memberimu kehidupan yang sangat layak tapi kau tidak bisa menjaga kesetiannmu. Aku tidak menuntut banyak darimu! Aku hanya membutuhkan kesetian darimu brengsek!" nyonya Choi geram yang kembali menampar Kyuhyun

"jeosunghamnida" hanya kata itu yang sanggup Kyuhyun ucapkan dari bibirnya

"dan kau! Keluar dari rumahku! Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan kau menginjaknya lagi! Pergi dan biarkan adikmu mati dengan dosa yang sudah dia buat" nyonya Choi mendorong Heechul untuk keluar dari rumahnya

"nyonya aku mohon berbaik hatilah padaku!" Heechul terus memohon lalu berlutut dihadapan nyonya Choi juga Kyuhyun

_'aku berlutut seperti ini dan merendahkan diriku bukan untukmu Minnie-ah! Ini karena aku merasa harus melakukannya dihadapan nyonya Choi! Aku telah melukai putranya begitu dalam hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang gay. Aku sungguh rela melakukan ini' _Heechul menunduk memandang lantai marmer ruang tamu istana itu.

"aku tidak peduli! Meski kau berlutut dihadapanku sekalipun aku tidak peduli!" nyonya Choi memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Heechul

"bagaimana jika aku bisa mengembalikan putramu kembali menjadi namja yang normal? Apakah nyonya masih tidak peduli?" Heechul mengeluarkan amunisi terakhirnya

Nyonya Lee seketika kembali menatap Heechul lalu segera menghampirinya

"jika kau memang bisa melakukannya! Membuat Siwon kembali menjadi normal dan bisa mencintai yeoja! Aku akan memberikan Cho Kyuhyun untukmu! Utuh!" tantang nyonya Choi dengan wajah yang begitu angkuh dan begitu dingin

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update telat nih miane**

**gmn ama chapter ini?**

**miane klo ada yg keberatan ama moment wonkyu vai harus adain buat memperkuat isi cerita *kan Kyunya g jadi diperkosa heheheh**

**miane juga buat yang keberatan sama adegan Ming yang duduk diatas Siwon dan Ming yang cium Chullie**

**gmn ama chapter ini? apa kalian terkejut? bagian mana yang mengejutkan kalian dan pliss blg dong bagian mana yang bikin kalian suka**

**ending chapter ini gmn? suka g?**

**makin penasaran kan?**

**tungguin terus yah!**

**miane buat typos di chptr sebelumnya yang gigolog itu yah!**

**gomawo buat review kalian yg cetarrr membahana dichapter sebelumnya**

**buat yg minta moment masing" couple terutama baby 2min vai lagi coba berfikir bikin flashback aja gimana ceritanya Chulie ninggalin Siwon, Yunho menolak Chulie, Kyu yang sempat jatuh cinta ama Chulie dan Sungmin awal bertemu Yunho**

**apa reader yang lain g keberatan? klo setuju mungkin 1 chapter vai buat khusus buat moment itu**

**annyeong buat new reader; dirakyu, love clouds, arisatae miane kalo ada yg kelewat**

**terus review yg banyak yah!**

**buat yg nanya ff ini happy atau sad,,,,**

**hmmm kebetulan vai lagi baik bgt nihh lagi pgn bikin ending yg happy sebagai hadiah akhir tahun nihh :p**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**gomawo buat pembaca setia**

**vai cinta kalian semuaaa**

**saranghae**

**kiss n hugs**

**muaaaaccchhh**


	7. Chapter 7

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"aku akan membuktikannya nyonya! Kau harus menepati janjimu memberikan Cho Kyuhyun padaku" Heechul masih bertahan dalam posisi berlututnya

"kau tidak perlu banyak bercakap kau buktikan saja dulu maka namja tidak berguna itu akan aku berikan padamu" nyonya Choi menatap Kyuhyun begitu sinis

"baiklah nyonya aku akan pulang dan segera akan aku beri kabar!" Heechul berdiri lalu pamit pada nyonya Choi

.

.

"jeosunghamnida chagiya!" Kyuhyun kembali meminta maaf setelah Heechul pergi meninggalkan istana itu

"chagiya? Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu! Aku begitu jijik mendengarnya. Kau pikir aku masih mau mempertahankan namja babo macam kau? Bercerminlah Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak benar – benar berfikir aku begitu menginginkanmu bukan? Kau bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari putraku yang gay itu. Tidakkah kau sadari aku tidak serius denganmu. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk memberikan Siwon pelajaran" nyonya Choi mulai membuka topengnya dihadapan Kyuhyun

"mworago?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya

"aku membayarmu untuk menjadi suamiku semata karena ingin melihat reaksi Siwon. Tapi ternyata dia tidak bereaksi apapun. Aku masih mempertahankanmu karena aku juga mulai menikmati permainan ranjangmu kau tidak begitu buruk. Tapi sekarang aku begitu jijik setelah mendengar kau begitu berani mengkhianati kepercayaanku! Kau sudah melanggar kesepakatan yang kita buat. Maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku" nyonya Choi berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun diruang tamu

"nyonya! Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun berteriak

"pergilah! Temui pelacur itu! Dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk membawa satu bendapun dari rumah ini! Kau sudah melanggar perjanjian kita maka terimalah akibatnya" nyonya Choi begitu sinis

"bukankah kau masih berharap Siwon akan kembali menjadi namja normal maka kau seharusnya mempertahankanku? Bukankah kau memberikan Heechul noona sebuah syarat?" Kyuhyun tampak mengulur

"jadi sekarang siapa yang memilih untuk bertahan? Kau sepertinya tidak ingin lepas dariku! Kau tidak beda dengan seorang pengemis Cho Kyuhyun!" nyonya Choi terus menghina Kyuhyun

"baiklah aku akan pergi jika itu memang keinginanmu nyonya! Aku akan pergi" Kyuhyun menyerah

"ingat! Bawa barangmu saja dan jangan membawa apapun yang sudah aku berikan padamu! Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan lagi membiayai kuliah hukummu yang mahal itu. Jadi berjuanglah dan kembalilah menjadi seorang gigolo untuk membiayai hidupmu, kuliahmu, juga biaya pengobatan eommamu! Itu adalah hukuman atas sebuah pengkhianatan" nyonya Choi berlalu benar – benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"jika kau mengusirku dari sini dimana aku harus tinggal? Setidaknya beri aku sedikit uang untukku mencari tempat tinggal" Kyuhyun mengemis

Nyonya Choi tetap berlalu menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata apapun pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin putus asa

"ini ambilah! Anggap ini adalah belas kasihan dariku untuk pengemis hina macam kau Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak nyonya Lee melempar sebuah buku tabungan berikut kartu debitnya atas nama Kyuhyun dari atas tangga

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang menahan emosinya karena telah begitu hina diperlakukan mantan istrinya

"jangan lupa tutup kembali pintu dan gerbangnya dengan rapi saat kau meninggalkan rumah ini!" nyonya Choi kembali berteriak

"selamat tinggal nyonya Choi yang terhormat! Gomawo atas semua kebaikan yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu" Kyuhyun memunguti buku tabungan juga kartu debitnya

Kyuhyun segera membuka buku tabungan itu untuk melihat berapa banyak saldonya. Nyonya Choi memang tidak sekejam yang dia perlihatkan tadi. Dia memberikan Kyuhyun uang yang banyak dalam buku tabungannya sebagai bayaran atas tubuh Kyuhyun selama menjadi suaminya. Tapi tetap saja jumlah uang itu tidak akan cukup untuk membiayai kuliah hukumnya juga pengobatan eommanya.

_'Tuhan aku sadar inilah hukuman yang memang pantas untukku! Aku memang namja bodoh dan tak tahu diri' _Kyuhyun menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

_'bagaimana cara ku membuktikannya padamu nyonya! Putramu begitu terluka karenaku dan aku tidak mungkin bisa membuatnya kembali menjadi namja yang normal'_ Heechul terus berfikir keras dibalik kemudinya dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Bruuk

Heechul menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruang tunggu kamar inap Sungmin.

"Heechul-ah! Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" nyonya Lee bertanya begitu penasaran

"dia memberiku sebuah syarat eomma! Jika aku bisa membuat Siwon kembali menjadi namja yang normal, dia akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun untuk kita" jawab Heechul memejamkan matanya

"itu hal yang sangat mudah untukmu bukan? Kau paling hebat menggoda seorang namja. Lagipula Siwon sangat mencintaimu kau tidak akan berjuang begitu keras sayang" nyonya Lee memeluk Heechul begitu riang

"eomma! Kau tidak tahu seperti apa Siwon sekarang!" Heechul putus asa

"kau pasti bisa melakukannya sayang! Percayalah!" nyonya Lee memberikan semangat pada Heechul

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu diistana nyonya Choi. Kyuhyun masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya untuk menemui Sungmin dirumah sakit. Sementara Heechul sudah membuat strategi untuk mendapatkan hati Siwon kembali.

Malam ini Heechul berniat untuk menemui Siwon diappartementnya. Semua sudah Heechul persiapkan dari mulai dandan semaksimal mungkin, memakai parfume yang sama saat masih berhubungan dengan Siwon juga memakai gaun dengan model yang sangat disukai Siwon. Heechul benar – benar berharap Siwon akan kembali mencintainya walau kemungkinannya begitu tipis.

Heechul sudah dalam perjalanan menuju appartement Siwon. Dia begitu bersemangat dan begitu antusias melancarkan rencananya terhadap Siwon. Heechul memarkirkan mobilnya di basement gedung appartement mewah itu.

.

.

Ting tong

Heechul memijit bel pintu appartement Siwon. Lama dia menunggu namun pintu itu tidak juga dibuka.

Ting tong

Heechul kembali memijit bel itu. Dal lagi pintu itu tidak juga dibuka. Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Siwon.

Tuuut tuuut

Begitu juga dengan telpon, Siwon juga tidak mengangkatnya. Heechul putus asa karena dia tidak berhasil menemui Siwon malam itu. Sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi, Heechul kembali memijit bel itu

Ting tong

Cleek

Akhirnya pintu itu dibuka pemiliknya.

"Heechul-ah!" Siwon tampak begitu kusut dan berkeringat dia telanjang dada hanya memakai celana pendek bahan katun itu

"malam! Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Heechul melihat - lihat kedalam appartement Siwon

"apa yang kau lakukan disini malam – malam begini?" tanya Siwon tetap membuka pintunya begitu sempit

"aku ingin menemuimu!" jawab Heechul mulai ragu

"sayang! Ada siapa?" terdengar suara seorang namja dari dalam appartement Siwon

"seorang teman!" jawab Siwon membuka pintunya lebih lebar

Blaaassh

Jantung Heechul ditusuk oleh ketampanan namja dan tak kalah _charming_-nya dengan Siwon. Namja yang juga telanjang dada dan sama kusutnya dengan Siwon

"miane sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat" Heechul memalingkan tubuhnya berlalu meninggalkan Siwon

"changkeman!" teriak Siwon

Heechul menoreh kembali kearah Siwon

"kenapa kau pergi? Bukankah kau datang untuk menemuiku?" tanya Siwon

"aku tidak ingin mengganggumu! Kau pesti sedang sibuk dengan namja chingumu itu!" Heechul menunduk menahan agar kesedihannya tidak dilihat Siwon

"tunggulah! Sebentar lagi dia akan pergi. Dia bukanlah namja yang memiliki banyak waktu luang" Siwon berusaha mempertahankan Heechul

"sayang aku mandi duluan yah! Aku harus segera pergi" namja itu kembali bersuara

"baiklah aku akan menyusulmu siapkan air hangat yang cukup untuk kita mandi berdua" balas Siwon

"aku tidak bisa! Miane aku harus pergi!" Heechul berlalu

Siwon bergegas menyusul Heechul dan menarik tangannya

"kenapa kau begitu tidak bersabar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Siwon tampak begitu kecewa

"kau pikir aku bisa bertahan melihat kau begitu mesra memperlakukan namja itu didepanku?" Heechul tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya

"waeyeo? Dia kekasihku! Wajar bukan jika aku memperlakukannya dengan baik?" ujar Siwon

_'kau tidak tahu aku begitu sakit saat melihat kau seperti itu Siwon-ah!'_ Heechul berbisik dalam hati

"masuklah!" Siwon memaksa Heechul masuk

"tunggulah sebentar!" Siwon meninggalkan Heechul diruang tamu appartementnya

.

.

Namja tampan tadi keluar lebih dulu mendahului Siwon dari kamar itu. Namja itu sudah berpakaian begitu rapi memakai kemeja hitam juga celana pentalon warna senada. Ketampanannya semakin terlihat saat namja itu tersenyum manis pada Heechul

"annyeong! Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi. Kenalkan namaku Lee Donghae!" namja itu bersikap sopan sekali terhadap Heechul

"Heechul imnida" balas Heechul gugup

"kau kenal Siwon sudah lama?" tanya Donghae memakai kaus kakinya

"aku dulu adalah mantan kekasihnya!" jawab Heechul tegas seolah ingin memanasi Donghae

"jinja? Aku tidak tahu dulu dia pernah memacari seorang yeoja" Donghae tersenyum sambil memakai sepatunya

"akulah satu – satunya yeoja yang pernah dipacarinya" jawab Heechul semakin ingin puas

"apakah aku harus mengawasi kalian jika meninggalkan kalian berdua disini?" Donghae bercanda

"entahlah!" jawab Heechul

"gwencana! Aku adalah namja yang sudah beristri. Aku akan memberikan Siwon sedikit kelonggaran untuk itu" Donghae berdiri merapihkan celananya

"kau sudah bersiap untuk pergi?" Siwon akhirnya keluar dari kamar memakai pajamas tidurnya

"hmm! Istriku pasti sudah pulang dari tempat prakteknya" jawab Donghae mengecup bibir Siwon

"baiklah! Sampaikan salamku buat istrimu" Siwon mengantar Donghae menuju pintu

"senang berkenalan denganmu Heechul-ssi!" Donghae memberikan senyum manisnya pada Heechul

"gomawo" Heechul menganggukan wajahnya

.

.

"kau katakan lebih dulu hal apa yang membuatmu datang menemuiku malam begini?" Siwon membuka percakapan duduk diseberang Heechul

"ini semua tentang Sungmin" jawab Heechul singkat

"katakan!" todong Siwon

"Sungmin benar – benar tidak tertolong lagi! Hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatnya kembali sadar dari komanya" Heechul memelas

"mwo? Lalu kenapa kau malah datang kemari?" tanya Siwon

"Kyuhyun milik eommamu bukan? Tentu saja aku datang menemuimu" jawab Heechul dengan mimik sedih

"lalu kau datang kemari untuk memintaku membujuk eomma agar mau melepaskan Kyuhyun?" Siwon menebak

"kau salah! Eommamu memberiku satu syarat. Dia akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun jika aku berhasil membuatmu kembali menjadi namja normal" beritahu Heechul

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Heechul tentang perjanjian yang dia buat dengan eommanya.

"bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Donghae?" tanya Siwon seolah ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"kau! Apa yang harus aku katakan tentang namja itu?" Heechul kecewa

"kau lihat dia begitu tampan dan sangat menarik bukan? Kami saling mencintai dan aku merasa bahagia saat bersamanya walau dia memiliki anak istri" Siwon mencurahkan isi hatinya

"apa maksudmu mengatakan semua itu padaku? Apa kau memang tidak ingin menolong Sungmin?" Heechul berdiri

"kau datang kemari menemuiku dan berniat ingin kembali membuatku normal semata karena kau mengkhawatirkan Sungmin?" Siwon menatap Heechul tajam

Heechul diam dan hanya mampu membalas tatapan Siwon tanpa berkata apapun.

"kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Sungmin lagi dan lupakan niatmu untuk membuatku kembali normal" Siwon berjalan menuju bar mini

"maksudmu?" Heechul heran

"eomma sudah mengusir Kyuhyun dari rumah setelah mengetahui perselingkuhan yang dia lakukan bersama Sungmin. Jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan perjanjianmu dengan eomma. Kyuhyun akan datang sendiri menemui Sungmin tanpa kau berbuat sesuatu" Siwon memberitahu

"jinja?" wajah Heechul tampak kecewa

"waeyeo? Kenapa kau tampak tidak senang mendengar itu?" tanya Siwon heran

"kenapa nyonya Choi bisa berubah secepat itu?" jawab Heechul menutupi apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan

"entahlah! Saat ini eomma sedang menikmati liburannya di Abu Dabi dia mengirimi aku foto. Disana dia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya saat kuliah dulu. Sepertinya eomma menemukan cinta terakhirnya" Siwon meneguk minumannya

_'kau tidak tahu Choi Siwon! Sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari bukanlah demi menyelamatkan Sungmin adikku. Tapi semata karena aku kini benar – benar mencintaimu. Saranghaeo'_ Heechul menatap Siwon begitu dalam

"itulah yang ingin aku katakan padamu! Kyuhyun kini sudah bebas" Siwon meneguk kembali minumannya

"apakah kau memang sungguh mencintai namja itu?" Heechul menelan air liurnya

"tidak penting untuk kau harus mengetahuinya" jawab Siwon tegas

"sudahlah! Sekarang kau pulang jika tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi" Siwon mulai bersikap dingin

Heechul diam dan bertahan untuk tetap berdiri ditempatnya sekarang. Air matanya menggenang dipelupuk matanya sebelum akhirnya menetes. Heechul tiba – tiba menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut dihadapan Siwon.

"apa yang kau lakukan Heechul-ah?" Siwon terkejut dengan sikap Heechul yang tiba – tiba berlutut

"apakah aku sedang dihukum sekarang? Apakah kau memang benar – benar sudah tidak memandangku seperti dulu? Apakah kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku?" Heechul menangis

"Heechul-ah! Aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku bahagia sekarang bersama Donghae. Dan aku sudah tidak memiliki hasrat sedikitpun terhadap yeoja termasuk kau" Siwon membantu Heechul untuk berdiri

"saranghae Choi Siwon!" Heechul sudah tidak sanggup menutupi perasaan yang kini dia miliki untuk Siwon

Siwon memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"miane! Aku tidak bisa! Aku bahagia bersama Donghae dan harus kau tahu hubungan terlarangku dengannya sudah mendapatkan restu dari istri Donghae. Kedengarannya memang sangat gila tapi itulah kenyataannya" Siwon menolak Heechul

"andwee! Saranghae Choi Siwon" Heechul menangis lalu memeluk Siwon

"gomawo Heechul-ah gomawo" hanya itu yang Siwon ucapkan buat Heechul

Heechul akhirnya pulang membawa rasa sakit dihati karena penolakan Siwon yang begitu tegas. Heechul sadar dia tengah mendapatkan hukuman karena pernah menyia-nyiakan namja sebaik dan sesempurna Siwon dimasa lalu.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan dilorong menuju kamar rawat Sungmin. Sebelumnya dia menelpon Heechul lebih dulu untuk mencari tahu dimana Sungmin dirawat.

Toktoktok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar rawat Sungmin yang hanya dijaga Heechul karena eomma sudah kembali kedesa.

"masuklah!" Heechul mempersilahkan tamu masuk

Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sungmin yang terbaring lemas dengan selang infus menghiasi tangan kanannya juga selang oksigen menjadi perhias wajah cantiknya.

"bagus sekali Cho Kyuhyun! Akhirnya kau datang juga" Heechul bersikap sinis pada Kyuhyun

"miane noona! Banyak hal yang harus aku bereskan sebelum aku memutuskan datang kemari" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh luka

"lihatlah yang sudah kau perbuat pada dongsaengku!" Heechul menyalahkan Kyuhyun

"miane!" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin lalu meraih tangannya dan mengecup tangan Sungmin dengan lembut

"aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua! Ajaklah dia bicara, dia pasti mendengarkanmu" Heechul menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lalu bergegas keluar meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sensasional itu

"gomawo eonnie!" Kyuhyun tetap menatap kearah Sungmin

.

"noona apa kabar? Aku harap kau mendengarku!" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin

"miane aku baru datang menemuimu! Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana memperlakukanmu. Aku bukanlah namja yang pantas kau pertaruhkan dengan nyawamu. Aku tidak punya apapun untuk bisa kau banggakan. Bahkan sekarang aku hanyalah seorang pengangguran. Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari kampus karena aku tidak memiliki biaya untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Bagaimana aku memiliki muka untuk bisa menemuimu? Kau kehilangan suami yang begitu berkualitas dan hebat karena namja brengsek sepertiku. Mianata" air mata Kyuhyun sedikit menetes

Tiba – tiba jemari Sungmin bereaksi setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya

"jika kau memang benar ingin bersamaku, apakah kau rela hidup sederhana bahkan jauh dari kemewahan yang selama ini kau dapatkan dari mantan suamimu? Jika kau rela aku akan menikahimu noona. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari nafkah untuk hidup kita" Kyuhyun meremas tangan Sungmin lalu kembali mengecupnya

"ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Saranghaeo Sungmin noona" Kyuhyun melepaskan masker oksigen dimulut Sungmin lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin begitu lembut

Tiba – tiba Sungmin menunjukan reaksi yang bagus, air matanya menetes setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget melihat air mata Sungmin dia segera keluar untuk memberitahu Heechul

"noona! Sungmin noona bereaksi" seru Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang sedang duduk dikursi tunggu

"jinja?" Heechul bangkit lalu berlari masuk kedalam kamar

"lihatlah dia meneteskan air matanya!" Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah pipi Sungmin

"kau benar! Dia ternyata memberikan reaksinya" Heechul memijit bel untuk memanggil parawat

.

Dokter dan beberapa perawat datang untuk memeriksa kondisi Sungmin yang mengalami kemajuan pesat sejak Kyuhyun datang. Dokter merasa puas atas kemajuan Sungmin dan berharap simulasi yang diberitak Kyuhyun semakin intens dan lebih menuju pada sentuhan fisik misalnya sebuah kecupan atau pelukan lembut untuk Sungmin. Heechul segera mengabarkan berita itu pada nyonya Lee.

.

.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun begitu setia menunggu Sungmin yang sudah tidak memakai masker oksigen lagi dimulutnya. Sungmin mulai sering menggerakan jarinya meski dia masih belum ada keinginan untuk bangun.

Toktoktok

Pintu kamar rawat diketuk seseorang

"masuklah!" Heechul bersuara

Masuklah seorang perawat membawa map coklat lalu menyerahkan pada Heechul

"ini biaya perawatan Sungmin-ssi selama dua minggu nona! Harap segera dilunasi karena sebentar lagi Sungmin-ssi akan mendapatkan terapi lanjutan" ujar perawat itu menyerahkan tagihan perawatan Sungmin

Heechul menerima map itu dan segera memeriksanya.

"baiklah besok akan segera kami bayar sus! Gomawo" Heechul menarik nafas panjang

"cheonma!" perawat tersebut segera keluar

.

"berapa biaya yang harus dibayar noona?" tanya Kyuhyun memberikan potongan buah buat Heechul

"lihatlah!" Heechul menyerahkan map tersebut pada Kyuhyun

_'Tuhan biayanya begitu mahal dan aku tidak sanggup membayarnya'_ lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati

"aku sudah menawarkan mobil Minnie pada Yunho! Ternyata dia masih memiliki hati yang baik. Dia bersedia membeli mobil Minnie dengan harga yang tinggi. Dia berjanji akan mentransfer uangnya hari ini" Heechul memberitahu sekaligus menyindir Kyuhyun

"apakah noona harus menjual mobilnya?" Kyuhyun tampak menyayangkan

"jika aku tidak menjualnya, dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membayar tagihannya? Kau pikir aku punya banyak uang setelah ditinggalkan pejabat itu?" Heechul mengeluh

"mianata noona aku memang tidak berguna" Kyuhyun merendahkan dirinya

"ah sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu banyak cakap. Kenyataannya kaulah namja yang dia pilih meski kau tidak memiliki apapun" Heechul segera berdiri

"aku akan mengecek saldo tabunganku apa Yunho sudah mentransfer uangnya" Heechul pamit bergegas keluar

.

"lihatlah noona kau harus kehilangan satu lagi barang mewah milikmu gara – gara aku! Apa kau masih memilihku?" Kyuhyun berkata pada Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin in heaven

Sungmin sedang berjalan bersama Se Kyung menuju sebuah gua yang begitu terang. Mereka berdua memakai gaun putih yang begitu bersih. Gua itu semakin dekat dan mereka hampir sampai

"eomma! Aku tidak ingin pergi denganmu kegua itu" tiba – tiba Se Kyung menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin

"waeyeo?" tanya Sungmin heran dan kecewa

"aku tidak ingin pergi denganmu! Aku ingin pergi bersama bibi Chulie yang cantik itu" ujar Se Kyung

"andwee! Kau harus pergi bersama eomma Se Kyung-ah!" keluh Sungmin manja

"Shiroo!" Se Kyung mendorong Sungmin menjauh dari gua itu

"pergilah eomma! Kau bisa menyusulku nanti! Saat ini aku tidak membutuhkanmu! Aku lebih membutuhkan bibi Chullie" ujar Se Kyung berteriak

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Heechul sedang dalam perjalanan menuju appartement Yunho untuk mengantarkan mobil Sungmin yang sudah dia jual padanya. Dia menitipkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Dalam perjalanan Heechul memutar disc berisi lagu – lagu kenangannya bersama Siwon. Dada Heechul terasa sesak saat mendengar lagu yang sangat disukai Siwon membuat dia semakin teringat sosok Siwon. Heechul menjadi melamun dan membayangkan Siwon dalam pikirannya membuat konsentrasinya buyar padahal dia sedang menyetir.

Ciiiiiiiiit

Mobil Heechul berusaha mengerem saat menabrak sebuah trus yang berhenti mendadak dihadapannya.

Braaaaak

Tabrakanpun tak terhindarkan. Heechul menabrak truk tersebut namun beruntung airbag terbuka sehingga Heechul tidak begitu mengalami benturan keras dan parah namun kepalanya tidak berhasil lolos dari pecahan kaca depan mobilnya. Pecahan kaca mobil itu melukai kepala Heechul dan sebagian wajahnya hingga Heechul berdarah.

Heechul ditolong beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Heechul masih sadar walau majahnya bersimbah penuh darah

"aku tidak boleh mati sekarang! Aku tidak boleh mati!" Heechul tampak syock hingga dia mengigau

"nona kau tidak akan mati!" ujar pemuda yang menolong Heechul

"kau! Aku mohon antarkan aku sebelum aku mati" ujar Heechul mencengkran kerah kemeja pemuda itu

"nona kemana kau ingin aku mengantarmu?" tanya pemuda tersebut panik

"ke gedung appartement The Spring Palace!" Heechul menyebutkan gedung appartement dimana Siwon dan Yunho tinggal

"nona bukankah seharusnya kau kerumah sakit?" ujar pemuda tersebut

"aku tidak perlu kerumah sakit! Antarkan aku kesana" teriak Heechul membuat semua orang heran

"baiklah nona!" pemuda tersebut tidak mau ambil pusing, dia bersedia mengantarkan Heechul keappartement itu yang lokasinya memang tidak jauh dari tempat Heechul tabrakan

.

.

Heechul dipapah pemuda tersebut juga dibantu security untuk naik kelantai 28 dimana Siwon tinggal

"nona sebenarnya kau ada perlu apa dengan tuan Choi? Kau begitu memaksa ingin menemuinya padahal kau terluka begitu parah?" tanya security

Heechul diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan security itu. Dia lebih memilih menahan sakitnya dari pada harus membuang energi menjawab pertanyaan security itu.

"Ini kamar tuan Choi!" ujar security itu pada pomuda yang mengantar Heechul

"gomawo!" ujar pemuda masih menggendong Heechul dipunggungnya

.

Ting tong

Pemuda itu memijit bel pintu appartement Siwon. Kebetulan sekali Siwon memang hendak pergi menemui Donghae untuk berkencan dan segera membuka pintunya

Cleek

Pintu dibuka Siwon. Siwon kaget melihat Heechul bersimbah darah diboyong seorang pemuda yang tidak dia kenal

"Heechul-ah kau kenapa?" Siwon begitu mencemaskan Heechul

"Siwon-ah!" Heechul memaksa turun dari pangkuan pemuda tersebut

"kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon panik

"aku mengalami kecelakaan Siwon-ah!" jawab Heechul menyeka darah yang mengalir menuju matanya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon menggendong Heechul

"ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu sebelum aku mati! Saranghaeo Choi Siwon" Heechul meneteskan air matanya

"Heechul-ah!" Siwon memeluk Heechul

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**miane update telat**

**review yah yang banyaaaaak**

**miane gak bisa banyak cakap cos udh jam 3 pagi ini!**

**takut diprotes ama yg tidur disebelah nihh :p**

**gara" nonton SMtown New York jadi telat**

**btw happy new year buat semuaaaa**


	8. Chapter 8

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"Heechul-ah kau tidak boleh mati arra!" Siwon bergegas membawa pergi Heechul dari appartementnya tanpa menutup pintunya

Pemuda yang tadi menolongnya menutupkan pintu itu karena dia memahami kepanikan Siwon yang mendapati Heechul bersimbah darah

"Siwon-ah apakau masih membenciku?" tanya Heechul yang semakin terlihat lemas

"lupakan itu! Kau harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan" Siwon kembali memeluk Heechul yang ada dalam pangkuannya

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang noona ini pikirkan tuan! Dia begitu memaksaku untuk membawanya ketempat ini bukan kerumah sakit" pemuda itu membukakan pintu lift

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon yang tidak bisa melepaskan kepanikkannya

"noona ini menabrak sebuah truk yang berhenti mendadak. Beruntung airbag-nya berfungsi dengan baik sehingga noona ini tidak mengalami benturan hebat" jawab sang pemuda yang memang sangat menyaksikan kejadian naas yang dialami Heechul

"kenapa kau malah memaksa ingin menemuiku? Wae?" Siwon mendahului masuk saat pintu lift terbuka lebar

"karena aku takut tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu Choi Siwon" jawab Heechul meneteskan air matanya

"katakan nanti saat kau benar – benar pulih. Aku mohon bertahanlah dan kau harus berjuang karena aku menunggumu mengatakan perasaanmu padaku bukan saat ini" Siwon memberikan dorongan semangat buat Heechul agar dia mau berjuang

"jinja?" Heechul terkulai lalu matanya terpejam

"Heechul-ah! Bangunlah!" Siwon meneteskan air matanya

.

.

Heechul sudah berada diruang gawat darurat rumah sakit yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung appartement Siwon. Siwon begitu cemas dan gelisah menunggu kabar Heechul diluar ruang UGD tersebut

"Siwon-ssi!" tiba – tiba suara seorang yeoja terdengar menyapa Siwon

"ah dokter Jessica!" balas Siwon menganggukan wajahnya pada dokter cantik yang adalah istri sah Lee Donghae kekasih terlarangnya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa ada keluargamu yang sakit?" tanya dokter Jessica melihat kepintu UGD

"teman wanitaku!" jawab Siwon singkat

"teman wanita?" Jessica mengernyitkan dahinya

"dulu dia adalah kekasihku" Siwon tersenyum getir

Jessica tersenyum mengandung arti seperti mengejek keanehan Siwon yang memacari suaminya yang adalah seorang bi.

"apa Donghae akan datang menemanimu?" Jessica menanyakan suaminya

"entahlah tadi dia menelponku karena sejujurnya kami ada kencan sore ini jika saja temanku itu tidak mengalami kecelakaan" jawab Siwon gugup

"dia pasti datang aku yakin itu!" Jessica menepuk bahu Siwon

"dokter!.." Siwon merasa canggung

"hmm?" sahut Jessica

"apa kau benar – benar tidak merasa aneh dengan semua ini?" Siwon mulai menanyakan keseriusan hubungannya yang sangat rumit diantara Donghae dan Jessica.

"ini yang terbaik buat kita semua! Aku tidak mungkin bercerai dengannya karena satu alasan yang aku tidak bisa sampaikan! Aku melihat kau adalah namja yang baik dan sepertinya kau bisa memberikan kebahagiaan bagi Donghae" Jessica berkata panjang lebar

"lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri dok?" Siwon terus bertanya

"bukan urusanmu!" jawab Jessica singkat

Siwon menatap iba pada Jessica yang harus membagi suaminya bersama dirinya. Siwon benar – benar merasa bersalah hadir diantara mereka dan menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan rumah tangga Jessica dengan Donghae.

"chagiya!" tiba – tiba suara Donghae terdengar menyapa Jessica yang tengah berdiri disamping Siwon

"yeobo!" Jessica menoreng kearah Donghae yang baru saja tiba dan berdiri dihadapannya juga Siwon

Donghae mengecup kening Jessica dihadapan Siwon, dan pemandangan itu memang sudah sering terjadi dan selalu dihadapan Siwon. Siwon berusaha bersikap biasa dan menganggap itu adalah konsekwensi berhubungan dengan namja yang memiliki istri.

Dalam hubungan terlarangnya bersama Siwon, Donghae memang berperan sebagai uke sementara Siwon adalah seme. Donghae seolah ingin bertransformasi merasakan posisi Jessica dalam hubungannya bersama Siwon.

"bagaimana tugasmu? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae pada Jessica

"asistenku sedang menjadwalkan operasi eyelift pada salah satu pasien sebentar lagi aku pulang" jawab Jessica melihat jam ditangannya

Jessica adalah dokter bedah plastik yang biasa melayani pasien yang ingin merubah fisiknya terutama dibagian wajah menjadi lebih bagus dari bentuk asli yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk mereka.

"apa kau mau pulang bersama denganku?" Donghae kembali bertanya san sesekali melirik kearah Siwon

"aku ada janji bertemu Taeyeon. Jadi aku pulang duluan saja" jawab Jessica tersenyum

"baiklah aku tinggalkan kalian berdua! Sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat dan tidak akan makan malam dirumah" Jessica pamit pada Donghae dan Siwon

"hati – hati! Sampaikan salamku pada Taeyeon" ujar Donghae mulai menggengam tangan Siwon

Jessica segera berlalu meninggalkan suaminya bersama kekasih gelapnya dirumah sakit tempat dia bertugas.

.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Heechul-ssi? Apa dokter sudah memberi kabar?" Donghae membuka percakapannya dengan Siwon

"dia mengalami pendarahan karena pecahan kaca mobilnya. Beruntung dia tidak mengalami benturan karena terhalang airbag" jawab Siwon masih diliputi kecemasan

"aku rasa dia akan baik – baik saja! Kau berdoa saja" Donghae menghibur Siwon

"dia memang yeoja yang nekad" Siwon tidak mampu menutupi kesedihannya

"aku lihat kau sepertinya begitu terpukul atas kecelakaan yang telah menimpa mantan kekasihmu itu!" Donghae mulai menunjukan rasa cemburunya

"wajar jika aku mengkhawatirkannya. Walau kami sudah tidak berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, kami masih berteman baik" bantah Siwon merasa keberatan atas ekspresi Donghae

"aku tidak ingin kau kembali padanya" ujar Donghae pelan

"aku jatuh cinta padamu Lee Donghae. Aku tidak mungkin memiliki rasa istimewa buat Heechul" Siwon meremas tangan Donghae memberinya ketenangan

"baiklah aku percaya padamu sayang" bisik Donghae manja

**Heechul in Heaven**

"bibi Chullie!" Se Kyung berlari menghampiri Heechul yang melangkah perlahan mendekati gua besar bersinar putih yang begitu menyilaukan mata

"Se Kyung-ah! Bibi begitu merindukanmu" Heechul memeluk Se Kyung keponakannya yang sudah setahun ini pergi meninggalkannya

"aku juga bibi!" balas Se Kyung merengek manja

"apa kau baik – baik saja Se Kyung?" Heechul menurunkan badannya agar tingginya sejajar dengan Se Kyung

"aku kesepian bibi! Aku tidak memiliki teman disini. Eomma sudah pergi meninggalkan aku disini. Aku ingin bibi menemaniku didalam gua itu. Aku tidak ada teman didalam sana" Se Kyung menunjuk kearah gua

"miane Se Kyung-ah bibi tidak bisa menemanimu didalam sana, bibi harus kembali karena bibi masih ada urusan yang harus bibi selesaikan. Bibi berjanji jika semua urusan bibi selesai bibi pasti akan menemanimu bermain didalam gua itu" Heechul menolak ajakan Se Kyung

"andwee! Bibi tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan aku! Bibi harus tinggal bersamaku disini" Se Kyung memaksa

"tidak bisa! Bibi harus segera kembali karena eommamu masih memerlukan bibi" Heechul melangkah mundur menjauhi Se Kyung

"bibi! Apa yang bibi lakukan?" Se Kyung tidak dapat bergerak

"bibi harus pergi Se Kyung! Kau bersabarlah menunggu saatnya bibi datang kembali menemanimu! Untuk saat ini bibi tidak bisa menamanimu" Heechul berjalan semakin mundur dan semakin menjauhi Se Kyung

"andweee! Bibi jangan pergiiiii" teriak Se Kyung mencoba meraih tangan Heechul

.

.

Back to real life

Kondisi Heechul mulai stabil. Denyut nadi, detak jantung juga tekanan darahnya sudah kembali normal. Heechul berjuang untuk tetap bertahan hidup, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang lebih menikmati tidur panjangnya.

Perlahan Heechul membuka matanya dan memperhatikan sekitar ruangan dimana dia dirawat

"Siwon-ah!" Heechul memanggil nama Siwon saat dia terjaga

"kau hebat nona! Kau begitu kuat hingga kau bisa menahan sakitmu" seorang dokter memuji kekuatan Heechul

"dimana Siwon? Aku ingin bersamanya" Heechul terus saja menyebut nama Siwon

"akan kami panggilkan untukmu nona!" ujar salah satu perawat

.

.

Mata Heechul kembali terpejam karena obat bius masih bereaksi hingga membuatnya terus mengantuk. Siwon masuk ditemani perawat. Langkah Siwon begitu berat saat menghampiri Heechul yang sebagian kepalanya ditutupi perban bekas jahitan.

"sepertinya nona Heechul kembali tertidur karena masih dibawah pengaruh obat bius. Kau boleh menemaninya disini tuan" ujar perawat mengecek tetesan dari labu infus

"baiklah sus" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya

Perawat itu berlalu meninggalkan Siwon berdua dengan Heechul yang tertidur pulas. Siwon menggengam tangan Heechul yang juga sedikit terluka

"kau memang yeoja yang hebat Heechul-ah! Kau begitu kuat bertahan melawan lukamu! Aku salut padamu" Siwon memandangi wajah Heechul

_'apa yang harus aku lakukan Heechul-ah? Kau begitu lantang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Tapi aku benar – benar tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Hatiku sudah beku untuk aku berikan pada yeoja. Mianata Heechul-ah' _Siwon berbisik lirih dalam hati menatap Heechul penuh rasa bersalah

.

.

Siwon keluar menemui Donghae yang masih setia menunggunya selama dia menemani Heechul didalam ruangan perawatan

"kita pergi! Aku sudah menitipkan Heechul pada perawat!" Siwon mengajak Donghae pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu

"bagaimana dengan keluarganya?" tanya Donghae berjalan disamping Siwon

"kau antar aku menemui keluarganya dirumah sakit didekat Incheon! Mungkin saja eommanya ada disana. Adiknya dirawat dirumah sakit itu dalam kondisi koma setelah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya" jawab Siwon dengan langkah yang semakin cepat

"mwo? Kenapa banyak hal yang begitu buruk menimpa keluarganya? Sebenarnya dosa apa yang sudah mereka lakukan dimasa lalu? Hingga mereka harus menuai musibah seperti itu?" Donghae berfikir keras

"semua orang pasti punya dosa! Tidak terkecuali kita" Siwon merangkul pinggang Donghae keluar dari loby rumah sakit itu

.

.

At Sungmin Room

Kyuhyun yang sudah kelelahan seharian mencoba terjaga menunggu Sungmin, akhirnya menyerah pada rasa kantuknya. Kyuhyun terlelap disamping Sungmin yang terbaring seperti puteri salju yang sedang menunggu sebuah ciuman maha dahsyat dari sang pangeran.

Jari – jari Tangan Sungmin bergerak dan matanya perlahan terbuka. Sungmin mencoba membasahi bibirnya yang kering itu dan merasa begitu kehausan. Sungmin melirik kearah dimana Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya disisi kasurnya.

Sungmin mencoba menggerakan tangannya untuk dapat menyentuh kepala namja yang sudah dia tahu siapa sosoknya. Tangan Sungmin yang sudah terlalu lama diam menjadi kaku dan begitu berat untuk digerakan. Sungmin mencoba memanggil nama namja itu

"Kyuhyuun-ah" suara Sungmin terdengar begitu lemah

Sungmin mencoba menggerakan kembali tangannya untuk dapat menyentuh Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini dia berhasil menyentuk rambut Kyuhyun namun tangannya kembali jatuh menimpa kasur memberikan sedikit angin dikepala Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun-pun terbangun

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menoreh kearah Sungmin yang sudah sadar. Betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun saat sepasang mata mereka bertemu kembali untuk pertama kalinya setelah perpisahan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua

"noona!" Kyuhyun spontan memeluk Sungmin

"kyuhyun-ssi" bisik Sungmin lemas

"kau sudah sadar" Kyuhyun menciumi wajah Sungmin

"dimana eonnie?" Sungmin merasa kehilangan Heechul yang tidak dia temukan dalam kamarnya

"sudah sejak siang noona pergi menemui seseorang tapi sampai saat ini noona belum juga kembali. Telponpun tidak dia jawab" jawab Heechul membelai wajah Sungmin

"aku merindukanmu Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum

"nado!" Kyuhyun seketika melumat bibir Sungmin yang kering itu

"lebih baik sekarang aku panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu noona! Kau tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun bergegas pergi menemui dokter untuk memeriksa Sungmin

Dokter sudah memeriksa kondisi terbaru dari Lee Sungmin. Kekuatan cinta memang begitu dahsyat. Sungmin dinyatakan sembuh dan sudah benar – benar dalam kondisi pulih.

Dokter bahkan sudah mengijinkan Sungmin untuk segera pulang jika dia sudah bisa menggerakan kakinya dengan lancar.

.

.

"kau tahu noona? Aku bahagia sekali karena kau sudah sembuh dan akan segera pulang" Kyuhyun mengecup tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi dia genggam

"apakau akan terus bersamaku?" tanya Sungmin mengedipkan kedua matanya

"aku akan terus berada disampingmu noona! Kita akan tinggal bersama" jawab Kyuhyun memberikan Sungmin senyuman manis

"jinja? Lalu nyonya Choi?" Sungmin menanyakan _rival_-nya

"dia sudah mengusirku! Aku milikmu sekarang" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam

Mereka berdua saling menatap lalu Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Sungmin dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Lalu mereka berciuman saling melumat dan menghisap bibir lawannya. Tangan Kyuhyun meraba sekitar dada Sungmin yang sudah tidak memakai bra selama dia mengalami koma.

Toktoktok

Pintu kamar rawat Sungmin diketuk seseorang. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Sungmin lalu menoreh kearah pintu.

"masuklah!" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan seseorang itu masuk

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka seseorang yang ternyata Siwon dan Donghae.

"hyung!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan tampak kaku saat bertemu Siwon

"bagaimana keadaan Minnie?" Siwon menoreh kearah Sungmin yang masih terbaring lemas

"dia baru saja sadar!" jawab Kyuhyun memberikan kursinya pada Siwon

"kenalkan dia kekasihku!" Siwon mengenalkan Donghae pada Kyuhyun dan sekaligus Sungmin yang sudah sadar

"annyeong! Lee Donghae imnida" Donghae mengenalkan diri pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun menganggukan wajahnya

"apa kabar?" tanya Siwon menatap Sungmin iba

"begitu menyedihkan" jawab Sungmin tak berdaya

"aku pinjam Kyuhyun sebentar saja! Biarkan kekasihmu menemanimu" bisik Siwon pelan dikuping Sungmin

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya membalas permintaan Siwon.

"sayang aku keluar sebentar! Kau bisa temani sahabatku ini sebentar saja!" Siwon berbicara pada Donghae

"tentu saja!" jawab Donghae tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin

"noona aku keluar sebentar!" Kyuhyun pamit mengecup kening Sungmin begitu lembut tanpa keraguan meski dia lakukan dihadapan Siwon dan Donghae

"baiklah!" balas Sungmin lemas

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berada diluar kamar rawat Sungmin. Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok lorong rumah sakit itu. Dia menarik nafas mencoba mengontrol emosinya saat hendak menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Heechul

"hyung ada apa?" Kyuhyun tampak tidak sabar

"Heechul mengalami kecelakaan dijalan dekat tempat aku tinggal! Dia memakai mobil Sungmin. Aku tidak tahu kemana tujuannya memakai mobil itu. Sekarang Heechul dirawat dirumah sakit diujung jalan appartemenku" Siwon memberitahu

"mworago? Lalu bagaimana kondisi Heechul noona sekarang" reaksi Kyuhyun begitu terkejut

"dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya! Tuhan sedang menguji mereka" Siwon menundukan wajahnya

"sebenarnya tujuan Heechul noona pergi membawa mobil itu adalah untuk menyerahkan mobil itu dan mengambil uang dari mantan suami Sungmin noona. Mobil itu dijual untuk membiayai pengobatan Sungmin noona" Kyuhyun membenturkan kepala belakangnya pada tembok sebagai ekspresi penyesalannya

"dijual? Jadi mereka sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan?" tebak Siwon

"aku memang namja yang tidak berguna" Kyuhyun semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"kau memang tidak berguna Cho Kyuhyun! Aku pernah memintamu untuk menjaga eomma-ku tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya, lihat dirimu sekarang!" Siwon mengejek Kyuhyun

"mianata hyung! aku sangat menyesal" wajah Kyuhyun memerah

"apa yang bisa kay berikan untuk Sungmin jika dia memintamu untuk menikahinya? Yunho akan segera menikah" Siwon semakin ingin memojokan Kyuhyun

"beri aku pekerjaan hyung! aku rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan uang, untuk menafkahi hidup kami" Kyuhyun benar – benar rela merendahkan dirinya demi Sungmin

"kau ingin bekerja padaku? Apa gelarmu? Apa kemampuanmu" Siwon semakin menghina Kyuhyun

"aku mahasiswa fakultas hukum yang putus kuliah karena terbentur masalah biaya. Kemampuanku selain memuaskan yeoja diranjang adalah aku hanya menguasai ilmu hukum" jawab Kyuhyun membalas hinaan Siwon

"akan aku pikirkan nanti untuk mencarikan pekerjaan yang pantas untukmu! Untuk saat ini kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah biaya pengobatan Lee Sungmin. Aku akan membayarnya" Siwon menunjukan sikap arogannya

"aku pasti akan membayarnya meski dengan tetesan darahku hyung" janji Kyuhyun

"buktikan!" Siwon kembali masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin untuk segera pamit

"hyung! tunggu" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Siwon sebelum masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sungmin

"ada apa?" tanya Siwon tegas

"aku mohon jangan katakan soal kecelakaan Heechul noona! Aku khawatir itu akan berdampak pada psykologisnya dan mempengaruhi semangatnya" Kyuhyun begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi kekasihnya itu

"kau tidak perlu mengajariku Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir apa tujuanku mengajakmu bicara diluar sini jika bukan karena aku ingin menjaga perasaan Sungmin yang baru sadar" Siwon membuka pintu kamar lalu masuk mendahului Sungmin

.

"aku harus pulang sekarang! Masih banyak yang harus aku selesaikan" Siwon pamit pada Sungmin

"kenapa kau begitu cepat pergi? Apa kau tidak akan menunggu eonnie?" Sungmin berbasa – basi

"kami sudah bertemu tadi" jawab Siwon setengah berbohong

"jinja? Lalu dimana eonnie sekarang? Kenapa dia masih belum datang?" Sungmin penasaran

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menatap karena mereka bingung harus berkata apa pada Sungmin

"sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya! Mungkin dia ada pemotretan" Siwon melancarkan kebohongannya

"ohh arra" Sungmin menyerah

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Empat hari berlalu Sungmin sudah dibolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Kyuhyun sudah menghubungi nyonya Lee untuk menjemput Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga menceritakan perihal kecelakaan yang dialami Heechul yang kini masih dirawat dirumah sakit yang berbeda dengan Sungmin.

Selama Heechul dirawat Kyuhyun hanya sesekali saja menjenguknya karena kondisi Sungmin yang masih labil. Begitu juga dengan Siwon, dia hanya menyempatkan sekali saja menunggui Heechul dirawat dihari kedua Heechul masuk rumah sakit. Setelah itu Siwon tidak pernah datang lagi. Dia hanya membantu membayarkan biaya pengobatan Heechul.

Selama Sungmin mengalami koma, Yunho bahkan tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya sekalipun untuk menjenguk Sungmin, berbeda dengan Heechul Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Heechul membawakan buket bunga mawar merah yang indah.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, Sungmin sudah siap pulang bersama Kyuhyun dan nyonya Lee. Mereka sudah berada dihalaman depan rumah sakit yang megah itu. Kyuhyun masih mencari taxy yang akan mengantar mereka pulang kerumah Sungmin.

"dimana mobilku?" Sungmin baru teringat mobil kesayangannya

"sudah dijual" jawab nyonya Lee sedikit menyindir Kyuhyun

"waeyeo?" Sungmin tampak begitu menyesal

"tentu saja untuk membayar pengobatanmu! Kau pikir eomma punya banyak uang untuk membiayai perawatanmu?" nyonya Lee semakin bersikap seenaknya

"gwencana! Aku tidak apa – apa" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun

"babbo!" nyonya Lee mengumpat

"taxy!" seru Kyuhyun pada supir taxy yang kebetulan melintas dihadapan mereka

Mereka semua naik kedalam taxy. Sungmin dan nyonya Lee duduk dibelakang sementara Kyuhyun duduk didepan bersama supir.

"Antarkan kami ke Cham Nan!" perintah Kyuhyun

"baik tuan" supir taxy mulai melajukan mobilnya

"mampir dulu dirumah sakit didekat gedung Spring palace! Turunkan aku disana" nyonya Lee memerintah

"baik nyonya" sahut sang supir

"kenapa eomma turun disana?" tanya Sungmin heran

"kau tidak tahu yah? Eonniemu mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak mengantarkan mobilmu pada pembelinya" jawab Nyonya Lee tanpa beban

"mwo!" Sungmin terkejut

"mianata aku harus membohongimu noona! Aku khawatir akan kondisimu yang baru saja pulih. Itu sebabnya aku merahasiahkannya darimu" Kyuhyun menimpal

"dia benar! Kau memang belum boleh mendengar berita buruk saat kondisimu masih labil" nyonya Lee setuju dengan Kyuhyun

"bagaimana kondisi eonnie sekarang?" tanya Sungmin cemas

"dia sudah pulih! sedikit luka dikepalanya. Bekas jahitan" jawab nyonya Lee

"jika begitu turunkan kami dirumah sakit itu pak!" seru Sungmin

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai dirumah sakit dimana Heechul dirawat. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kamar Heechul.

Braak

Pintu kamar Heechul dibuka paksa oleh seseorang dari dalam kamar. Keluarlah dua orang perawat yang tampak panik dan kebingungan berlari melewati Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan nyonya Lee

"apa apa sus?" teriak nyonya Lee was – was

"oh nyonya keluarganya nona Heechul?" tanya perawat kembali menghampiri nyonya Lee

"betul! Ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Lee semakin cemas

"nona Heechul hilang! Siang tadi dia minta diantar perawat berjalan - jalan mengitari taman rumah sakit. Lalu nona Heechul minta diantar ke toilet lalu dia menghilang. Kami sudah mencarinya kemana – mana tapi kami tidak berhasil menemukannya" jawab perawat begitu panik

"mwo?" nyonya Lee lemas dan duduk terkulai

"eomma!" Sungmin ikut duduk bersama nyonya Lee

"jika begitu aku akan membantumu mencarinya" Kyuhyun menaruh tas bawaannya disamping Sungmin

"noona tunggu disini sebentar saja aku akan mencari Heechul noona" Kyuhyun pamit pada Sungmin

"baiklah temukan dia aku mohon!" Sungmin memohon pada Kyuhyun

.

.

Dilain tempat Heechul sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang lelah menyusuri lorong appartement Siwon memakai pakaian pasiennya. Heechul rupanya berniat ingin segera menemui Siwon yang sudah tidak lagi datang menjenguknya dirumah sakit.

Tingtong

Heechul memijit bel pintu appartement Siwon.

Bruuk

Heechul jatuh karena dia terlalu lelah berjalan menempuh perjalanan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh untuk sampai ke appartement Siwon

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka Siwon yang langsung terkejut mendapati Heechul duduk tersungkur didepan pintu appartementnya

"Heechul-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon mengangkat Heechul masuk kedalam kamarnya

"aku merindukanmu Choi Siwon! Aku datang karena aku ingin menemuimu" jawab Heechul menatap mata Siwon dengan sendu

"aku berencana mengunjungimu besok pagi! Miane akhir – akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk" Siwon membaringkan Heechul diatas sofanya

"aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padamu bukan? Kau belum juga memberiku jawaban" Heechul menagih janji Siwon

"Heechul-ah! Kau baru saja pulih dari kecelakaan yang menimpamu" Siwon merasa canggung

Heechul berdiri melangkah mendekati Siwon lalu duduk diatas pangkuan Siwon lalu menatap Siwon begitu nakal

"bercintalah denganku! Aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa membuatmu bergairah! Aku tidak peduli bagaimana cara kau menyentuhku meski dengan cara anal sekalipun" Heechul menantang Siwon

"Heechul-ah!" Siwon mulai gemetar

Heechul seketika melumat bibir Siwon dengan penuh nafsu dia tidak mempedulikan luka yang masih dirasa sakit. Siwon melepaskan ciuman itu dengan segera

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon berusaha menurunkan Heechul dari pangkuannya

Heechul berdiri lalu membuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya tepat dihadapan Siwon. Heechul sudah telanjang dada, Siwon tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Heechul untuk melihat sebentar saja kearah dada Heechul.

"kau tidak ingin melihat hartaku?" Heechul mulai menurunkan celana piyamanya lalu celana dalamnya hingga dia telanjang dihadapan Siwon

"pakai kembali pakaianmu Heechul-ah!" Siwon gugup mulai keringatan panas dingin mengalir disekujur tubuhnya

"waeyeo? Apa kau sama sekali tidak terangsang?" Heechul mulai meraba – raba payudaranya yang indah itu oleh tangannya sendiri untuk memancing gairah Siwon

Siwon menelan air liurnya melihat pemandangan itu. Namun dia masih bertahan duduk diposisinya dan sepertinya batangnya masih juga belum bereaksi.

Heechul tidak patah arang, dia mulai menurunkan rabaan tangannya keperutnya, meraba seluruh bagian tubuh atasnya lalu turun kepusar dan mulai menyentuh vaginanya. Tangan Heechul berhenti ditengah selangkangannya itu dan mulai memainkan klitoris dengan jemarinya

"ahhh hmmm" Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terpejam, mendesah menikmati masturbasinya

Siwon mulai merasakan ada yang bangun dibagian bawahnya melihat Heechul melakukan itu. Dada Siwon berdebar semakin kencang nafasnya semakin tidak karuan.

"kau!" Siwon berdiri lalu menarik Heechul dan membaringkannya diatas sofa lalu menindihnya

Siwon lumat habis bibir Heechul yang berbaring dibawahnya. Bibir mereka saling beradu dan berpagutan

"mmppph ngehh" Heechul mendesah merasakan batang Siwon yang semakin tegang diatas perutnya

Siwon mulai meraba payudara Heechul dan meremasnya. Dia lalu menjilati puting Heechul setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Heechul

"kau ingat aku memiliki bagian yang indah ini bukan?" Heechul meremas lembut rambut Siwon

"aku selalu ingat Heechul-ssi" Siwon melumat kembali bibir Heechul dengan liar dan begitu nafsu

Tangan Siwon mulai menurunkan celana pendeknya lalu celana dalamnya. Heechul berinisiatif membuka kedua pahanya lebih lebar lalu memegang batang Siwon yang tegang itu untuk masuk kedalam vaginanya

Sleeeb

Bantang Siwon sudah masuk semua kedalam vagina Heechul

"ahhh" Heechul mengejang saat batang itu masuk

"aku akan membuatmu terbang Lee Heechul" Siwon mulai mendorong masuk batangnya semakin dalam didalam vagina Heechul

Lalu menggerakan bokongnya naik turun dengan begitu cepat bahkan sangat cepat membuat Heechul bergelinjang

"ah ah ah ah ah ah" seru nafas Siwon

"ahh Siwon-ah kau ahhh ini sungguuhhh ahhhh" Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya

Rikrekrikrek

Suara sandaran sofa karena gerakan dahsyat Siwon yang begitu cepat.

"hmm ahh ahh kau sukaaa ahhh?" tanya Siwon bergerak semakin cepat diatas tubuh Heechul

"kau hhh mengagumhhh kanhhh" Heechul begitu menikmati sensasi sex yang Siwon berikan untuknya

"kita ganti posisi hhhh" Siwon mengeluarkan batangnya lalu duduk dengan kaki menapak lantai

Heechul memang cerdas dia tahu apa yang Siwon inginkan dengan duduk seperti itu. Heechul duduk diatas Siwon berhadapan namun Siwon halangi karena dia ingin Heechul duduk membelakanginya

Heechul menuruti perintah Siwon lalu duduk membelakanginya. Siwon membuka kaki Heechul lebih lebar. Tangannya merangsang lubang anus Heechul dari arah depan, membasahi lubang anus itu dengan lendir dari vagina Heechul

"apa kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Siwon menggigit kuping Heechul

"lakukan" jawab Heechul berbisik

Siwon mulai memasukan jarinya yang sudah dibasahi lendir dari vagina Heechul

"masukan sekarang aku sudah siap sayang" bisik Heechul manja

Siwon merasa tertantang, dia angkat sedikit bokong Heechul untuk memasukan batangnya kedalam anus Heechul.

Blaash

Batang Siwon yang sudah licin itu masuk setengah kedalam anus Heechul

"aaahh" Heechul mengejat dan menurunkan bokongnya perlahan agar batang Siwon masuk semua

Batang itu sudah masuk kedalam anus Heechul. Mereka mulai menggerakan kembali bagian bawah tubuh mereka naik turun. Tangan kiri Siwon meremas dan merasa payudara Heechul bergantian, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan klitoris Heechul yang menganggur

"ahhh ahhh hmmm oh Siwon-ah" Heechul merasa tersentak karena dia baru saja merasakan sensasi yang jauh lebih nikmat dari yang Siwon lakukan tadi

"kau suka?" tanya Siwon menggigit bahu Heechul

"nikmaaaat ahhh" lirih Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon lalu dia menggeliat

Dugdegdugdeg

Suara meja karena kaki Heechul menyentuh meja itu

"ah ah ah ah ah" Siwon mendesah cepat dan meremas payudara Heechul semakin keras

"ahhh terus ahh Siwon –ah" Heechul tampaknya akan mencapai orgasme karena dia semakin menggeliat

"ahhhh ahhhhhh hmmmm" Heechul teriak tidak dapat mengontrol volume suaranya

"tahan hmmm aku keluaarrr ahhh" Siwon menggerakan bokongnya semakin atas lalu,,,

Braaakkk

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" teriak Lee Donghae menjatuhkan tas kerjanya menatap Siwon dan Heechul penuh emosi

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update nihh**

**cie tebakannya salah yah? Chullie gak mati kok dia survive berkat dorongan Siwon yang kasih semangat buat Chullie**

**moment Kyuminnya masih kurang yah? tenaaaaanggg next chapter full of Kyumin moment dan nc mereka yang hmmm HOT**

**gmn nc Sichul yang grasagrusu ini? lumayan hot kan *kedipkedip**

**ada yang aneh gak ama cinta segitiga Siwon Donghae and Jessica?**

**believe me or not hal itu ada loh dilingkungan vai *amit" jabang bayi**

**next chapt is last chapt ff ini tamat diakhiri dengan nc Kyumin yang mengejutkan**

**okey ttep review yang banyak yah!**

**PS. gomawo buat sambutan FF The Vision-nya vai jadi semangat buat lanjutin ff itu**

**chapter 2 vai update selepas FF ini tamat yah!**

**kan ceritanya juga buat pemanasan dulu :p**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghaeo kisseu**

**muaaaacccchhhh**


	9. Chapter 9

**this is the end**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Blassh

Jantung keduanya terasa ditusuk oleh Donghae yang tiba – tiba datang mengejutkan mereka disaat mereka baru saja akan mencapai orgasme. Siwon menyuruh Heechul untuk berdiri lalu melindunginya dengan cara meminta Heechul berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Donghae-ah! mianata" Siwon menunduk karena dia memang sangat menyesal telah mengkhianati Donghae

"aku sudah menduga kau akan melakukan ini Choi Siwon! Aku sudah melihatnya dari cara kau mengkhawatirkan yeoja itu" wajah Donghae memerah dan ada genangan air yang bening mengisi kantung matanya. Tatapan tertuju pada Heechul yang berdiri dibelakang Siwon

"Donghae-ah! aku..." Siwon menoreh kearah Heechul yang begitu pucat karena dia memang masih lemas setelah mendapatkan perawatan atas kecelakaan yang menimpanya

Bruuuk

Heechul ambruk. Dia pingsan dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Heechul-ah! kau kenapa?" Siwon segera mengangkatnya lalu membaringkan tubuh Heechul diatas sofa.

Donghae melangkah masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambil selimut untuk Heechul. Dia ingin membantu Siwon memberikan pertolongan pada Heechul.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon tampak dia begitu malu pada Donghae

"menyelimutinya! Dia pasti kedinginan" jawab Donghae seolah tidak terjadi hal yang menyakitkan baginya

"kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku sudah mengkhianati cintamu dengannya" Siwon masih bertahan dalam posisinya berlutut didekat sofa dimana Heechul berbaring diatasnya

"aku hanya mencoba membantumu. Tapi jangan kau anggap urusan kita sudah selesai. Masih banyak yang ingin aku bahas denganmu. Temui aku besok dan aku tidak ingin kau beralasan" Donghae berdiri melangkah meninggalkan Siwon lalu menjinjing tas kerjanya

"Donghae-ah!" Siwon memanggil Donghae sedikit berteriak menengok kearah dimana Donghae berdiri sekarang

"urus yeoja itu dan berpakaianlah! Kau tampak begitu menggelikan Choi Siwon" Donghae berlalu keluar lalu membanting pintu dengan begitu kasar

_'maafkan aku Lee Donghae! Kau harus tahu aku masih mencintaimu'_

.

Siwon segera memindahkan Heechul kedalam kamar pribadinya. Dia juga mencoba membuat Heechul sadar dari pingsangnya dengan cara merangsang penciuman Heechul dengan parfume Paris-nya lalu memberikan Heechul kehangatan dengan selimut tebalnya. Heechul akhirnya sadar karena rangsangan yang diberikan Siwon.

"apa yang terjadi? Apa kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu itu Choi Siwon?" tanya Heechul dengan suara lemah

"jangan kau pikirkan! Dia sudah pergi hanya tinggal kita berdua sekarang" jawab Siwon menghibur Heechul lalu berbaring memeluk Heechul

Heechul kembali tidur karena dia memang benar – benar lelah. Siwon segera menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk memberikan kabar tentang Heechul yang berada ditempatnya malam itu. Siwon berjanji akan segera mengantar Heechul pulang jika Heechul sudah merasa siap untuk itu.

**At Sungmin place**

Toktoktok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin.

"masuklah!" terdengar suara nyonya Lee mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk

Clek

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu

"baru saja Siwon hyung menghubungiku! Dia bilang Heechul noona ada ditempatnya malam ini. Sepertinya noona kabur untuk menemui hyung" ujar Kyuhyun pada nyonya Lee yang sedang merapihkan tempat tidur Sungmin

"jinja? Eonnie memang pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan" Sungmin yang sedang duduk dikursi malas tersenyum lega untuk Heechul

"anak itu memang merepotkan saja!" nyonya Lee menggelengkan kepalanya

"istirahatlah! Eomma sudah merapihkan kasurmu" nyonya Lee menuntun Sungmin untuk segera tidur

Sungmin menoreh kearah Kyuhyun memberinya sebuah signal dari matanya. Kyuhyun membalas signal itu dengan senyum licik. Mereka memang sudah lama menahan hasrat mereka.

"kau keluarlah! Tinggalkan kami! Biarkan Sungmin beristirahat!" nyonya Lee menyuruh Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin

"eomma! Perlakukan kekasihku dengan baik" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun manja

"wanita bodoh!" umpat nyonya Lee keluar dari kamar Sungmin

.

"duduklah! Nyonya Lee menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk dikursi makan diseberang dirinya

Kyuhyun duduk dengan gesture tubuh yang jelas terlihat gugup

"aku ingin bertanya padamu! Apa rencana besarmu terhadap Sungmin putriku? Apa yang bisa kau berikan untuknya?" nyonya Lee menodong Kyuhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan

"tentu saja aku akan menikahinya jika aku sudah mapan" jawab Kyuhyun gugup

"kapan kau merasa kau sudah mencapai kemapanan itu? hingga Sungmin menua? apa kau memiliki penghasilan tetap? Darimana kau bisa menghidupi putriku? Kau perlu tahu Yunho memberinya banyak selagi masih menjadi suaminya. Apa kau sanggup memberikan putriku lebih banyak dari yang sudah Yunho berikan untuknya?" nyonya Lee menganiaya perasaan Kyuhyun dengan membandingkan dirinya dengan Yunho

"kekayaan dan kemewahan yang diberikan mantan suami noona ternyata tidak memberikan noona kebahagiaan. Jika noona bahagia dia pasti tidak akan mencariku" Kyuhyun yang merasa terintimidasi mulai bereaksi dengan memasang wajah begitu penuh keyakinan saat menjawab berondongan pertanyaan dari nyonya Lee

"mworago?" nyonya Lee tersentak dengan keberanian Kyuhyun, membuka matanya begitu lebar menatap Kyuhyun

"aku tidak menjanjikan kemewahan yang bisa aku berikan pada noona! Tapi satu hal yang bisa aku pastikan untuk noona. Aku akan membuatnya hidup jauh lebih bahagia" ucapan Kyuhyun benar – benar membuat nyonya Lee tergelitik lalu tertawa

"hahahaha! Bahagia! Bagaimana caranya? Kau bahkan tidak mampu menyelesaikan pendidikanmu! Kau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Katakan padaku bagaimana cara kau membahagiakan putriku?" nyonya Lee berdiri membentak Kyuhyun begitu emosi, melipat kedua tangannya didada

"cinta! Aku akan mencintainya dengan tulus!" Kyuhyun menatap nyonya Lee tajam

"apa cinta bisa membuat perutmu kenyang? Apa cinta bisa membawamu keliling dunia? Jangan naif Cho Kyuhyun! Suatu saat nanti Sungmin akan menyadarinya bukan cinta yang dia butuhkan dalam hidupnya. Saat ini dia hanya sedang kasmaran" nyonya Lee berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin

.

.

Siwon membuka matanya dan memandangi wajah Heechul yang masih tidur terpejam disampingnya. Tangan kanan Siwon membelai pipi Heechul yang putih mulus itu. sentuhan Siwon membuat Heechul terbangun.

Perlahan Heechul membuka kedua matanya lalu melirik kearah Siwon yang sedang memandanginya dan tersenyum seperti malaikat.

"selamat pagi nona Heechul!" sapa Siwon masih membelai wajah Heechul

"selamat pagi pangeran tampan!" balas Heechul malu – malu

"apa kau sudah siap untuk kembali pulang kerumahmu?" tanya Siwon yang kini sudah tidak lagi membelai Heechul

"aku masih ingin terus disini bersamamu pangeranku" jawab Heechul memeluk Siwon begitu manja

"baiklah! Tapi aku harus pergi menunaikan tugasku sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan dimana ada banyak kepala yang bergantung padaku" Siwon membalas peluk an Heechul begitu erat

"pergilah! Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik Direktur! Aku akan menunggumu disini!" Heechul memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibir Siwon lebih dulu

.

.

Toktoktok

Jaejoong mengetuk ruang kerja Siwon saat makan siang akan segera berlangsung

"masuklah!" terdengar suara Siwon dari dalam ruangannya menjawab dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk

Jaejong segera masuk kedalam ruangan bosnya membawa sebuah kartu undangan pernikahannya bersama Yunho.

"saatnya makan siang tuan muda!" Jaejoong menyapa Siwon saat masuk kedalam ruang kerja Siwon

"aku pastikan kau pasti akan menikmati makan siangmu bersama Yunho bukan?" Siwon menggoda sekertarisnya

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu meletakan kartu undangan yang dipegangnya diatas meja Siwon

"ini undangan pernikahanku tuan! Aku harap tuan bersedia untuk datang" Jaejoong menatap Siwon begitu canggung

"tidak ada alasan buatku untuk tidak datang menghadiri pernikahanmu Jaejoong-ah! kau adalah sekertaris terbaik yang aku miliki" balas Siwon membuka kartu undangan itu

"ghamsamida!" Jaejoong menganggukan wajahnya

.

.

Siwon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah restauran dimana Donghae mungkin saat ini sedang menunggunya. Donghae menelpon Siwon dan memintanya untuk bertemu direstaurat tempat biasa mereka menikmati makan siang atau makan malam bersama.

Siwon memarkirkan mobil Audy-nya di tempat VIP dipelataran parkir restauran mahal itu. dia segera keluar untuk masuk kedalam loby restauran untuk segera menemui kekasih namjanya.

Siwon memusatkan pandanganya memandangi hampir seluruh pengunjung restaurant itu untuk mencari dimana Donghae berada. Orang yang pertama Siwon lihat adalah Jessica istri Donghae yang duduk berdampingan dengan seorang yeoja manis dimana Donghae duduk diseberang mereka sendirian.

Siwon segera menghampiri meja dimana Donghae, Jessi juga satu yeoja lainnya untuk bergabung.

"selamat siang!" Siwon menyapa Donghae dan yang lainnya

"hai! Duduklah" balas Donghae menunjukan kursi kosong disebelahnya

Siwon segera duduk menuruti perintah Donghae duduk disampingnya.

"kenalkan ini Taeyoon kekasihku!" tiba – tiba Jessica mengejutkan Siwon dengan mengenalkan yeoja bernama Taeyoon itu sebagai kekasihnya

"chagi kenalkan dia Choi Siwon kekasih suamiku" Jessi mengenalkan Siwon pada Taeyoon sebagai kekasih Donghae

Siwon gugup mendapati situasi yang serba mengejutkan itu. dia tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya ternyata Jessica memiliki penyimpangan serupa dengan Donghae suaminya.

"kenapa kau tampak begitu gugup sayang?" Donghae menatap Siwon heran

"kau tentu terkejut bukan kenapa tiba – tiba aku begitu lantang mengenalkan Taeyoon seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin kau tahu agar kau tidak merasa bersalah menjalani hubunganmu bersama Donghae suamiku. Aku tidak pernah benar – benar menjadi istri yang baik untuknya! Karena inilah aku yang sesungguhnya" Jessica menatap Taeyoon penuh cinta dimana tangan mereka saling menggenggam

Donghae tersenyum memandangi pemandangan yang tidak wajar yang dilakukan sang istri bersama kekasih yeojanya. Tangan kiri Donghae bermain dibawah meja mengusap - usap paha Siwon dan sedikit meraba member Siwon saat memandangi istrinya

"aku ketoilet sebentar! Mianata" Siwon berdiri lalu bergegas meninggalkan meja itu menuju toilet

.

.

Acara makan siang itu tidak berlangsung dengan mulus hanya bagi Siwon. sementara yang lainnya begitu menikmati hidangan yang tersaji untuk makan siang mereka. Siwon terlalu banyak memikirkan apa yang baru saja didapatinya kenyataan pahit yang harus Donghae jalani dalam rumah tangganya bersama Jessica.

Donghae mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju mobilnya saat mereka hendak berlalu meninggalkan restaurant itu.

"masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sayang!" Donghae mendahului masuk kedalam mobil Siwon yang baru dibuka kuncinya.

"bagaimana dengan mobilmu?" tanya Siwon menyusul masuk kedalam jok supir

"aku akan meminta sopirku membawa kembali kekantorku" jawab Donghae memasang sabuk pengaman

Siwon mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya memanaskan sebentar lalu segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran parkir restaurant itu.

"kau sudah tahu kondisiku yang sebenarnya bukan?" Donghae membuka percakapan

"sejak kapan Jessi melakukannya?" tanya Siwon

"sejak setahun usia pernikahan kami!" jawab Donghae datar

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat bereaksi atasa jawaban Donghae.

"aku sudah membuat keputusan untuk hubungan kita sayang! Aku memaafkan pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan tadi malam bersama mantan kekasihmu itu! aku menerima kehadiran yeoja itu dalam kehidupanmu selama kau masih menempatkan aku didalam hatimu. Kau boleh memiliki aku juga yeoja itu! sama seperti aku memilikimu juga Jessica dalam hidupku. Apa kau setuju dengan usulanku?" Donghae menoreh kearah Siwon yang mulai tidak fokus saat mengemudikan mobilnya karena masih syok atas pengakuan Jessica juga Donghae

"apa kau memang nyaman menjalani hidup seperti yang kau usulkan itu Lee Donghae?" Siwon memandang Donghae begitu iba

"aku nyaman selama aku memilikimu dalam hidupku Choi Siwon" jawab Donghae begitu tulus

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Heechul juga kau Lee Donghae! Aku akan memiliki kalian dan memperlakukan kalian dengan sangat baik!" Siwon menarik lembut kepala Donghae untuk mengecup keningnya

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak murung duduk menekuk lutut diatas kasurnya, dimana tangan kanannya memegang ponsel yang dia tempelkan didadanya. Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi melihat Sungmin begitu cemas lalu segera menghampirinya.

"noona gwencana?" tanya Kyuhyun menaruh handuk yang dia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dipinggir kasur

"Yunho memintaku untuk menemuinya di caffe ujung jalan! Eottokhe?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tampak begitu kebingungan

"temui saja! Apa masalahnya? Dia meminta noona untuk makan malam?" Kyuhyun menarik lembut leher Sungmin untuk dia sandarkan didadanya

"apa kau mau menemaniku untuk menemuinya?" tanya Sungmin manja

"aku akan selalu ada disampingmu noona! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian melewati hidup" jawab Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin yang kini sedang bersandar didadanya

"gomawo Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat

.

.

Jawak caffe dengan tempat tinggal Sungmin memang tidak begitu jauh. Sungmin memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki bersama Kyuhyun menuju caffe yang Yunho maksud.

"noona gwencana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sungmin

"gwencana" jawab Sungmin terdengar begitu gugup

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang nyata terlihat begitu gugup juga gelisah

_'aku mengerti kegelisahan mu noona! Bagaimanapun juga namja itu adalah orang yang sudah menemani hidupmu selama beberapa tahun dan telah memberimu seorang anak'_

.

Mobil yang dulunya milik Sungmin tengah terparkir didepan caffe itu. dada Sungmin terasa menyesak saat melihat kembali mobil yang dulu adala miliknya terparkir dipelataran caffe itu.

_'hai cantik! Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi'_ lirih Sungmin menyapa mobilnya dalam hati

"noona! Ayo masuk" ajak Kyuhyun yang sudah membukakan pintu kaca caffe itu menatap Sungmin yang begitu asyik memperhatikan mobilnya

"nee" balas Sungmin berpaling lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah duduk manis menunggu kedatangan Sungmin dicaffe yang dulu sering mereka datangi saat Sungmin malas memasak.

Degdegdeg

Jantung Sungmin berdegup begitu kencang saat melihat Yunho yang tampak semakin tampan dan gagah duduk mesra berdampingan bersama yeoja muda yang sangat cantik selain dirinya. Sungmin lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan begitu memelas

"aku bahagia karena memilikimu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku yakin aku tidak akan menyesal" tiba – tiba Sungmin berkata untuk menghibur dirinya

"aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia noona! Aku tidak ingin kau menyesali perbuatanmu karena memilih aku" balas Kyuhyun tak segan - segan mengecup kening Sungmin dihadapan banyak orang pengunjung caffe itu

.

"selamat malam Yunho-ssi!" sapa Sungmin begitu kaku saat mereka sampai dimeja Yunho

"selamat malam Lee Sungmin!" balas Yunho berdiri menyambut Sungmin juga Kyuhyun

"selamat malam Sungmin-ssi!" sapa Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho berdiri menyambut Sungmin

"malam!" balas Sungmin kaku saat melihat Jaejoong

"silahkan duduk!" Yunho mempersilahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk duduk

"ghamsamida!" Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk dikursi yang dia pegang sandarannya

"kita segera memesan sekarang" Yunho mulai membuka menu caffe itu

"apa kau masih menyukai Salmon steak menu andalan caffe ini Sungmin-ssi?" Yunho bertanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun sedikit sinis

"ani! Aku kini lebih menikmati Chicken Cordon Bleu with Cessy Creamy sause" jawab Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun begitu penuh rasa cinta

"seleramu berubah begitu cepat! Bukankah dulu kau tidak menyukai saus keju dimenu itu?" Yunho menutup buku menu menatap Sungmin kecewa

"people change yeobo! Aku yakin kau pun sudah tidak menikmati Wagyu Steak bukan?" Sungmin balas menyerang mantan suaminya itu dan diluar kendali dia masih memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan yeobo

"apa kalian akan terus begini? Perutku sudah lapar jika kalian masih ingin mendebatkan menu andalan biarkan aku dan namja muda ini memesan terlebih dahulu dimeja lain! Sepertinya banyak yang masih ingin kalian bicarakan!" Jaejoong berusaha bersikap bijaksana mengajak Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yunho calon suaminya bersama Sungmin dimeja itu

"noona! Kau pasti tidak ingin memiliki beban dalam hatimu bukan? Inilah kesempatan melepaskan semua bebanmu sebelum melanjutkan hidupmu bersamaku" bisik Kyuhyun begitu mesra sebelum menerima ajakan Jaejoong meninggalkan meja itu

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin manja

"sepertinya masih banyak yang harus noona bicarakan bersama mantan suami noona! Aku akan memberikan noona kesempatan untuk melakukannya" jawab Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dihadapan Yunho juga Jaejoong

.

.

"apa kabar?" tanya Yunho kaku membuka percakapan saat mereka benar – benar berdua

"baik! Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Sungmin lalu balik bertanya

"baik! Aku akan segera menikah!" Yunho menyerahkan kartu undangan pernikahannya bersama Jaejoong pada Sungmin secara langsung

"ohh chukae!" Sungmin menerima kartu pemberian Yunho dengan tangan yang agak gemetar

"gomawo karena kau pernah hadir dalam hidupku dan pernah memberiku kebahagian Sungmin-ssi! Doakan aku untuk hidup bahagia bersama yeoja pilihanku itu! aku berdoa aku kini memilih yeoja yang tepat yang akan menemaniku hingga akhir hayat" Yunho berkata panjang lebar dimana tatapan tertuju pasa Jaejoong yang duduk agak jauh dari mejanya bersama Kyuhyun

"miane Yunho-ssi! Miane! Jeongmal miane!" Sungmin menunduk meneteskan air matanya karena dia benar – benar sangat menyesal telah mengkhianati cinta Yunho dan menyia-nyiakannya

"gwencanayeo! Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh hari sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu malam ini! Jangan pernah menyesali apa yang sudah kau putuskan Sungmin-ssi! Bahagialah bersama namja muda itu! kau harus bahagia bersamanya! Itu adalah hutangmu padaku dan aku akan terus menagihnya" Yunho kini menatap Sungmin dengan tulus

"gomawo! Gomawo Yunho-ssi!" air mata Sungmin semakin menetes begitu deras karena hatinya begitu tersentuh oleh ucapan Yunho yang begitu menyata hati

"ada yang perlu kau ketahui Sungmin-ssi! Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah mencintai yeoja sebesar cinta yang aku miliki untukmu! Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga mengabaikan rasa cinta yang Heechul miliki untukku. Saat itu bagiku kau adalah malaikatku, bidadariku, ratuku dan pemilik hatiku. Aku tidak pernah mengeluhkan sikap dinginmu padaku dan perlakuan – perlakuan burukmu yang lainnya. Itu semua tertutupi oleh rasa cintaku yang terlalu besar untukmu. Tapi rasa cinta itu seketika hilang begitu mudah saat kau melukaiku! Aku lupa aku pernah mencintaimu sebesar itu! aku menjadi sangat membencimu dan tidak pernah ingin melihatmu lagi. Namun Jaejoong terus mengajariku untuk berusaha menerima kenyataan dan memaafkan kesalahanmu hingga aku bisa melupakan lukaku" Yunho meneguk minuman ringannya

Sungmin hanya menatap dan terus menangis tanpa berkata apapun saat Yunho berkata begitu panjang lebar

"inti dari semua yang aku ucapkan barusan adalah kau jangan pernah mencintai siapapun terlalu besar dan berlebihan agar saat seseorang yang kau cintai itu melukaimu kau tidak akan begitu terluka sepertiku! Aku melihat cintamu sama besarnya seperti cinta yang pernah aku miliki untukmu saat kau menatap namja itu! jangan lakukan itu Sungmin-ssi! Jangan pernah" Yunho mengingatkan karena dia memang masih mempedulikan Sungmin

"aku,, aku" Sungmin menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya

"yang harus kau lakukan adalah bahagia dan selalu bahagia! Itu saja" Yunho memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang ada diatas meja

"gomawo! Aku berjanji aku pasti akan hidup bahagia!" Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho dan berusaha untuk tersenyum

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati udara dingin malam itu dikota Seoul. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah setelah makam malam bersama Yunho.

"apa noona sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin

"nee! Aku semakin yakin untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun

"apa noona rela hidup sederhana denganku? Noona tahu aku putus kuliah bahkan aku adalah seorang pengangguran?" tanya Kyuhyun menguji Sungmin

"kau bukanlah namja yang bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! Aku yakin kau pasti memeiliki cara untuk bisa membahagiakan aku!" jawab Sungmin

"apa noona bersedia kemanapun kita pergi kita hanya memiliki bus dan MRT sebagai alat transportasinya?" Kyuhyun terus bertanya

"jika ada uang lebih kita masih bisa memakai taxy bukan?" canda Sungmin tersenyum manja pada Kyuhyun

"hanya sesekali saja!" balas Kyuhyun terkekeh

"kau pelit!" keluh Sungmin seperti anak kecil

"kita harus berhemat noona!" balas Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Sungmin gemas

Mereka saling menatap dan ada aliran kimia dari tatapan mereka.

"aku ingin bercinta denganmu malam ini noona!" bisik Kyuhyun mesra

"nado" balas Sungmin menatap nakal

Mereka segera mempercepat langkah mereka untuk segera sampai dirumah Sungmin. Mereka saling berpengangan tangan dan berlari menuju rumah.

.

Pintu rumah mereka buka begitu penuh nafsu dan tergesa – gesa.

Clek

Pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka. Mereka segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintu itu dengan sedikit membanting. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka seketika berciuman penuh nafsu didepan pintu masuk rumah itu.

"nggehhh hhmm" Sungmin mendesah melepaskan syal yang menutupi lehernya

Mereka saling mencium, saling mengulum, dan saling memainkan lidah di mulut pasangan. Kyuhyun menggelitik lidah Sungmin dengan lidahnya dan menyapu langit-langit mulut Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Tidak cukup disitu Kyuhyun meraba wajah dan tengkuk serta leher Sungmin dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Ahh sayang, aku suka sekali cara kau mencium, hmm.. ciumanmu begitu lembut, kau memang pandai bagaimana seharusnya memperlakukan yeoja" Sungmin berkata disela-sela ciuman mereka lalu berciuman lagi.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak meremas kedua payudara Sungmin bergantian. Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh diatas sofa tamu dan dengan buas Sungmin langsung melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang menutupi tubuh langsingnya, memelorotkan celana dalamnya lalu celana Kyuhyun berikut dalaman Kyuhyun, hingga batang Kyuhyun yang masih dalam kondisi tidur terlihat dan langsung diterkam olehnya.

Sungmin melakukan oral dibatang Kyuhyun. menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menggit batang Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang. Dengan napsu dan buas, aksi Sungmin berlanjut dengan mengocok batang itu juga memainkan kedua bola dibawah batang itu.

"Ahh noona.. kau.. ahh.. itu enak sekali noona.. ohh" desah Kyuhyun menahan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Sungmin padanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun hanya bisa meremas rambut rambut Sungmin juga jok sofa tamu itu, tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun lepaskan batangnya dari mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun angkat Sungmin lalu merebahkannya diatas sofa.

"Sekarang giliranku, noona diam saja dan nikmati permainan ini oke?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin dan mulai mencumbu Sungmin sementara Sungmin hanya diam saja sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

Kyuhyun mulai mencumbu dengan menciumi bibir Sungmin dan perlahan turun keleher sambil menjilati bagian tubuh atas Sungmin turun kedadanya. Kyuhyun mencium kedua payudara Sungmin juga menghisap puting Sungmin

"ahh Kyu!" Sungmin mengejat kegelian

Jilatan Kyuhyun turun lagi kepangkal payudara Sungmin dan terus turun sampai ke perut dan bermain-main dipusar sambil menjilati lubang pusar Sungmin, kini tangan Kyuhyun mulai bekerja meraba-raba paha dan lutut Sungmin. Tangan itu mulai bermain dibibir vagina Sungmin yang ternyata sudah mulai basah. Kyuhyun masih mengulum puting Sungmin dimana tangannya kini mulai nakal memainkan klitoris Sungmin membuat tubuh Sungmin melengkung keatas.

"Akhh.. Kyu.. kamu benar-benar gila sayang,.. akhh.. Kyu itu sungguh nikmat sekali sayang.. akhh... kau.." teriak Sungmin histeris sambil tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan teriakan Sungmin dan terus mengulum kedua puting dan menjilati kedua payudara Sungmin bergantian. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan vagina Sungmin bertambah basah dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar keras yang disertai erangan-erangan.

"ahh Kyu lakukan sekarang hmmm" Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya

Pada saat tubuh Sungmin mulai melemas, Kyuhyun lepaskan cumbuannya di payudara Sungmin lalu langsung mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin sehingga kepala Kyuhyun dengan mudah menuju kevagina Sungmin. Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun langsung menjilat serta menghisap vagina dan klitoris Sungmin.

"Akhh.. ahh.. gila.. Kyuhyun.. ahh.. kamu memang hebat sayang.. ahh... ahh.. terus sayang.. ahh.." teriak Sungmin, lalu tubuhnya mulai bergetar lagi dan hampir merasakan orgasme.

Kyuhyun menjadi semakin bernafsu setiap mendengar lenguhan juga desahan dari bibir Sungmin. Dia mulai menusukan jari telunjuknya dan memainkan jarinya dengan menyentuhkan jarinya kedinding vagina Sungmin yang berkedut-kedut sambil terus bibir dan lidahnya memainkan perannya diklitoris Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar keras dan pinggulnya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama tusukan jari Kyuhyun sambil tak henti-hentinya menjerit-jerit histeris sambil kedua tangannya meremas dan menjambak-jambak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Kyu.. sayang.. ahh.. itu sungguh nikmat.. ahh... ahh... ahh.. " Sungmin menjerit mengantar orgasmenya yang pertama.

Dan ketika tubuh Sungmin sudah hampir tenang lagi, Kyuhyun hentikan juga semua aktivitasnya lalu mengatur posisinya untuk mulai bercinta. Kyuhyun angkat tubuh Sungmin hingga posisi Sungmin kini diatas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun mulai memasukan batangnya kedalam vagina Sungmin hingga masuk semua lalu mereka mulai menggerakan bokong mereka naik turun

"Akhh.. ahh.. ahh.. sayang.. ahh" jerit Sungmin histeris dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar mendapat orgasmenya yang kedua, Kyuhyun merasakan cairan didinding vagina Sungmin bertambah banyak dia juga merasakan kedutan-kedutan dari dinding vagina Sungmin.

Kyuhyun Lalu merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dan terus memasukan lalu mengeluarkan batangnya didalam Vagina Sungmin yang sekali-kali memutar-mutar pinggulnya, tubuh Sungmin tambah bergetar dengan kencang, goyangan dan gerakan Kyuhyun juga bertambah kencang, sehingga batangnya merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang akan segera meledak keluar.

"Akh.. noona aku mau keluar noona.. akhh.." desah Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya disesi mereka bercinta malam itu sambil terus mengocok batangnya dengan cepat dan kuat dalam lubang vagina Sungmin.

"Ahh.. iya sayang.. ahh.. keluarkan ahh... buat aku hamil aku ingin mengandung anakmu .. ahh... ahh.." lirih Sungmin dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat sambil tubuhnya terus bergetar.

croooot

Lalu meledaklah cairan kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun keluarkan dalam vagina Sungmin yang sudah basah sehingga bertambah basah lagi, ketika kenikmatan itu dicapai mereka berdua, Tubuh mereka sama-sama bergetar dengan kencang, keringat mereka bersatu dan seluruh ruangan dipenuhi oleh suara erangan dan jeritan kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan pada saat bersamaan.

Setelah tubuh mereka mulai tenang kembali, Kyuhyun lepaskan bantangnya dari vagina Sungmin yang sudah sangat basah, Kyuhyun lalu membersihkan vagina yang penuh dengan cairan kenikmatan mereka berdua dengan tissue yang ada dimeja samping sofa. Setelah bersih Kyuhyun angkat tubuh telanjang Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mereka lalu berbaring berdampingan untuk segera beristirahat.

"noona! Apakau tidak keberatan hidup bersamaku tanpa sebuah ikatan pernikahan?" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun membuka sesi pillow talk

"ani! Wae?" Sungmin menoreh kearah Kyuhyun

"aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk menikahimu selama aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan! Meski begitu Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu noona!" Kyuhyun merubah posisinya tengkurap menatap Sungmin begitu serius

"aku akan kembali bekerja ditempat Siwon! aku akan melupakan rasa gengsiku dan melupakan rasa kaku saat bertemu Jaejoong! Aku akan bekerja untuk menghidupi kita dan berusaha mencari penghasilan lain untuk bisa membiayai kuliahmu hingga kau lulus nanti! Dan saat itu aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat layak. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau adalah orang yang sangat genius" Sungmin berkata begitu berapi – api

"andwee! Itu hanya membuat Aku semakin tampak tidak berguna noona!" Kyuhyun mematahkan semangat Sungmin

"aku rela melakukannya Kyuhyun-ah! karena aku yakin aku akan hidup bahagia bersamamu" Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun

"aku berjanji aku akan mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu dan terus mencari" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin

**~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~**

Kyuhyun tampak begitu tampan malam itu, memakai stelan tuxedo milik Siwon yang Heechul pinjamkan untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Yunho bersama Jaejoong. Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang masih merapihkan make up diwajah cantiknya agar terlihat semakin sempurna.

Sungmin tak kalah menariknya jika disandingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Malam itu dia begitu anggun juga elegan memakai gaun malam berbahan beludru berwarna maroon. Dada rendah model kemben dan rok menjuntai hingga menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

"kau memang seorang bidadari noona!" puji Kyuhyun mengecup tangan Sungmin begitu mesra

"kau adalah pangeran muda yang sangat tampan Cho Kyuhyun!" balas Sungmin genit

Toktoktok

Suara pintu kamar Sungmin diketuk seseorang

"masuklah!" jawab Sungmin melihat kearah pintu

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka oleh Heechul yang baru saja datang

"kalian sudah siap?" tanya Heechul masuk. Dia begitu cantik dengan gaun malam berbahan brokat warna broken white model gaun Eropa

"kami siap!" jawab Sungmin

"kajja! Siwon sudah menunggu diluar!" ajak Heechul keluar mendahului Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

.

.

"apa kau masih menyisakan tempat untukku kembali bekerja Siwon-ssi?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju hotel dimana acara resepsi Yunho berlangsung

"kau tidak akan bermasalah dengan Jaejoong bukan?" respon Siwon melihat Sungmin dari kaca spion

"tidak akan!" jawab Sungmin lantang menatap Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan

"jika begitu kau aku terima kembali bekerja ditempatku! Tapi ingat ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku memberimu kesempatan!" ujar Siwon mengancam

"arra!" balas Sungmin tersenyum

"aku rasa aku punya pekerjaan untukmu Kyuhyun-ssi!" tiba – tiba Heechul menimpal

"jinjaa?" tanya Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat

"untuk sementara ini jadilah asistenku! Kau harus mengikutiku kemanapun saat aku ada pemotretan! Siapa tahu ada agency yang tertarik memasukanmu menjadi salah satu modelnya! Kau tampan dan masih muda! Aku akan membayarmu sama seperti asistenku sebelumnya. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Heechul menengok kebelakang

"aku bersedia noona!" jawab Kyuhyun sangat antusias

"ada syarat yang harus kau patuhi sayang! Jangan pernah berfikir untuk berselingkuh dibelakang kami! Mengingat dulu kalian pernah punya masa lalu!" Sungmin merajuk manja

"tidak akan pernah! Kau tahu aku sudah mendapatkan kembali cinta sejatiku!" Heechul menimpal

_'miane chagiya! Aku mungkin adalah cinta sejatimu! Tapi aku masih membagi hatiku untukmu juga untuk Lee Donghae'_ Siwon menatap Heechul tersenyum miris

Dan malam itu mereka berpesta bersama ikut menikmati kebahagiaan yang Yunho dan Jaejoong rasakan. Dan dipesta itu pula Siwon, Heechul, Donghae juga Jessica bertemu bersama untuk pertama kalinya.

**Six month later**

Uooo uooo

Sungmin terus saja berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena dia merasa sangat mual. Kondisi itu sudah menjadi rutinitas Sungmin setiap pagi selama dua minggu terakhir ini.

"noona! Gwencana?" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk menghilangkan mual yang dirasakan Sungmin

"dulu saat aku mengandung Se Kyung aku tidak mengalami ngidam seperti ini! Ini sungguh merepotkan!" keluh Sungmin manja menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun

"sayang jangan kau buat eommamu menderita seperti ini! Jadilah anak yang baik arra?" Kyuhyun mengusap perut Sungmin seolah mengajak janin yang ada dirahim Sungmin berbicara

"apa eonnie sudah membayarmu? Ingat bulan ini aku harus mengontrol kandunganku" tanya Sungmin melangkah keluar kamar mandi

"sudah noona! Kita bisa pergi kedokter untuk memeriksa anak kita! Malam ini kita bisa makan daging sepuasnya" jawab Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang

"apa kita masih harus memakai bus untuk sampai ke klinik dokter Shim?" tanya Sungmin mengkhawatirkan kondisi perjalanan yang akan dia tempuh untuk sampai kedokter kandungannya

"ani! Kita pakai taxy! Aku memegang banyak uang noona! Kau jangan khawatir" jawab Kyuhyun mengusap perut Sungmin

"Siwon terus saja memotong upahku karena aku sering absent selama masa mengidam ini! Bagaimana aku bisa menabung?" Sungmin kembali mengeluhkan penghasilannya yang berkurang

"noona sayang kau jangan banyak mengeluh! Heechul noona membayarku banyak hingga aku bisa menyisihkan upahku dan mengumpulkannya untuk biaya pernikahan kita! Aku akan menikahimu setelah bayi kita lahir!" Kyuhyun berpindah tempat kini berdiri dihadapan Sungmin

"jinja? Jadi kau akan menikahiku?" wajah Sungmin berubah drastis menjadi sangat ceria

"tentu saja noona sayang! Aku akan menihakimu. Aku iri karena Siwon hyung dan Heechul noona mendahului kita menikah bulan lalu" Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya

"sampai kapan aku akan terus memanggilku noona? Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu" Sungmin mencubit hidung Kyuhyun yang mancung itu

"tidak akan pernah aku rubah! Aku tidak ingin memanggilmu chagi aku benci itu! karena panggilan itu biasa aku berikan untuk para yeoja genit yang kesepian" jawab Kyuhyun tegas

"arra! Jika begitu panggil aku noona sampai akhir" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat

"saranghaeo Sungmin noona! Jeongmal sarangheo" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin begitu lembut. Kedua matanya terpejam

"nado sarangheo Cho Kyuhyun!" balas Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat

**The end**

**anneyong!**

**miane! miane! jeongmal miane baru bisa update the last chapter**

**maklum kemaren" terlalu semangat ngetik the Vision jadi lupa ama ff ini *plak**

**pasti pada kecewa yah ama cinta segitiga WonHaeChul?**

**klo moment Kyumin gmn? kalian suka gak ama ending mereka?**

**ming akhirnya hamil anak Kyu tuh *horaaayyyy'**

**buat yang nebak Jess ama Taeyoon daebaak tebakan kmu bener**

**salam kenal juga buat new reader yang ngebut baca smp akhir**

**gomawo udh review dan banyak banget**

**gomawo udh sabaaar banget nunggu sampe ff ini vai update**

**sebagai imbalan atas kesabaran kalian vai nyiapin ff kyumin yaoi oneshot judulnya Laundry**

**tunggu vai publish yah!**

**review yang banyak yah!**

**kasih tau vai apa yang kalian rasa di last chapt ini**

**vai gak bosen invite kalian kalo ada yang mau tau vai lebih dekat boleh add fb vai di vai piowliang atw twitter vai di vai_embunmalky**

**ditunggu yah!**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae, kisseu popo**

**muaacchhh**


End file.
